


The Dragon King and The Ice Queen

by GKL_2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 82,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKL_2000/pseuds/GKL_2000
Summary: Airon always knew life was an unforgiving bitch or it was willing to cut him some slack sometimes. And losing out on another high paying job, it decided to be a bitch today. A colossal bitch. But will a chance meeting with a certain Ice Queen and her friends help this mercenary realize that he doesn't have to be alone and that he doesn't have to hide what he's scared of within himself.





	1. A lost job

**Author's Note:**

> All RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth  
> This is my first Fanfic so some constructive criticism is welcome.

I always knew life was an unforgiving bitch or it was willing to cut him some slack sometimes. And losing out on another high paying job, it decided to be a bitch today. A colossal bitch, but me being thrown out of the bar due to a few bottles being broken and one or two goons being set on fire, I really needed to find a place to sleep, and with my current funds being barely enough for a coffee the next morning, a hotel was out of the question. So, all I need to do is find a tree or an alcove I could in to past the night, which due to my uncanny ability to sleep anywhere would be a piece of cake. The cold was the biggest problem. I really didn’t like freezing to death, growing up in Vacuo did not prepare me for the cold and my leather jacket was thick enough for the days in Argus but not the nights. Still it was better than nothing. I look down to my scratched and beaten gauntlets, let out a long sigh.

“C’mon Airon could be worse.” I say to myself as I shouldered my duffle bag that was thrown out with me and starting to walk in what I thinks is the general direction to the nearest park. “Could still be working for Jacky-boy, god he was a prick.”

Even thinking about that man makes me retch. Especially how he under paid me for all the good work I did, scaring my fellow striking Faunus wasn’t easy since the White Fang were always hanging about somewhere. The scar on my back started to ache when memories flashed of my last job for Jacky-boy and his company. Who the hell swings a chainsaw like a sword anyway. All the White Fang goons are freaks anyway, fighting for something that isn’t going to change in their life time. That’s why I tended to shoo away the recruiters, even back when the Belladonnas ran the show, waste of my time and no pay, not really my style. Couldn’t fault he buggers for having hope but hope really doesn’t pay for food. While lost in thought I slammed right into a young blonde woman holding a toddler, as I was about to turn the corner.

The woman let go if the toddler, but I managed to catch both him before he fell onto the ground along with what I assume was his mother.

“Got you Kiddo, you all right.” He promptly responded with what sounded like a giggle. “I’ll just take that as a yes.” I reach my hand out to help the poor woman up and she gladly takes it. As I help her to her feet. “Sorry about that I wasn’t thinking about where I was going.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just glad you caught Adrian.” She quickly took Adrian from me. “Terra would’ve have killed me if I dropped him on his head. I’m Saphron by the way.”

“Arion Fallenson.” She looked up from checking on Adrian as I gave her my fake name. “Pleasure to run into you, and don’t worry I was dropped on my head I turned out fine.” This elicited a small laugh from Saphron and her son as I shake her free hand.

“You look slightly lost, do you need a hand.” She looked concerned for me, I could see it in those striking blue eyes of hers. Which was rare I was a Faunus; most people were scared of me. “I know this city like the back of my hand.”

“Yes, could you direct me to the nearest park, preferably with some trees.” She looked puzzled especially with the request tacked on to the end. “It’s because I am… studying the various…variations… of trees found in the larger shared settlements…and there significant…cultural meaning.” Nice save Airon. “I am a tree…ologist… as you must have guessed.”

“Well, first you’re going the wrong way, you’ll want to go back the way you came, turn left then keep on going straight.” She pointed out the way I needed to go making sure Adrian didn’t slip from her grasp.

“Thanks, and again sorry for bumping into you, I’ll try to be more careful next time.” She gave me a sweet smile, something I haven’t received in ages. “I do hope I see both of you again.” I tickle under Adrian’s chin which gets another giggle (Which I’m 100% is the only thing he can do) out of the small boy. I turn to double back and halfway back up the street I hear Saffron shout from behind me.

“Have fun studying your trees, Dr Fallenson.” I let out a small laugh, and turn around to give the helpful women, and her admittedly adorable son, a wave in gratitude. Pity she’s married, because she was incredibly pretty. Pushing that thought out of my head I follow the directions she gave me and found myself at a nice small park with trees dotting around the sides, and next to it was a coffee shop perfect for getting breakfast in the morning.

Now to find the best tree to take my much-needed sleep. After about ten minutes I find the most suitable one with a branch that was thick enough that could take my weight, low enough that I could easily climb up and if I fell out, I wouldn’t break any bones even without my aura taking the damage. I popped my claws on my gauntlets fingertips and buried them into the wood, pulled my self up onto the branch and positioned myself with my back to the trunk, with one leg straight against the branch and the other just dangling off to the side. I take of my gauntlets, Eldhringur and Drachenklaue, and place them in my inside pockets of my jacket, keeping them on so the can help fight of the cold, which in retrospect wasn’t as bad as I expected.

Then I’m brought to my hands, covered in coal black scales and the scars I’ve accumulated over my years as a mercenary, some I’m proud of like the one that goes from the first knuckle of my pinkie down to my wrist from when I smacked a Beowulf and my hand catching one of its teeth, I only used a sword that I found in a town after a Grimm attack, at the time so my hands really didn’t have any protection. I slip my hands into my pockets and grift off to sleep and dream the same dream I’ve always dreamed. The battle of the mes.

In the blue corner the shining knight I wanted to be standing there in glorious white armour, a glowing bastard sword in one hand, a war horn in the other and in the red corner the beast that I’ve become, with the red glowing eyes, long black claws and with a wingspan twice my height Knight-Me is going to have a tough time with this one folks. But I never see the end. I never now which side of me wins. Whenever a victor is about to be declared I wake up, it could be Beast-Me about to open up the Knight-Me’s chest with his claws or Knight-Me ready to thrust his blade into Beast-Me’s throat from behind, even the nobler version of me isn’t above literal backstabbing. However, this time was different I woke up before they started fighting, before the first clash of blade and claw.

Then there was pain and when I opened up my eyes all I saw was a girl, with pale blue eyes, a crooked scar over her left, hair as white as the snow. I was shocked to see such beauty first thing in the morning after sleeping rough, normally it would be some homeless guy, but this was a nice change. I slowly sat up, my shoulder screaming in pain, and I said the first thing that came into my head.

“Why did you climb up a tree with a strange man in it?” It was a fair question, that really needed to be answered. “Cause as much as I like being greeted by gorgeous woman in the morning…”

“She didn’t climb the tree smart guy, you fell out of it.” I turned to the unfamiliar voice to see another girl standing a few feet away from me rubbing her forehead, this one had blonde hair going down to her lower back, a yellow and black prosthetic arm and red eyes angrily scanning me up and down.

“Well that explains the pain.” I rub my shoulder to see if that would ease the pain even a little, it did not. “What even happened, I never fall when I’m sleeping.”

“That was entirely Yang’s fault by the way.” The white-haired girl finally spoke. “She ran ahead like an idiot, she wasn’t paying attention, bashed her head straight into your foot it must have startled you because you fell out.”

“Seriously, is your foot robotic or something, that hurt way more than it should have.” She was still rubbing her forehead; this girl, who I assume is yang, clearly didn’t have her aura up or it wasn’t unlocked yet.

“Steeling lining in my boots, really useful when someone tries break your ankle in a fight. Or some dolt runs into your foot.” I stand up shielding my eyes from the morning piercing morning light. “How do you run into a foot dangling from a tree, that would be the first thing I would notice If I walked into a park. Seriously, how do miss something like that.”

“I know, right.” The white-haired girl through her hands up in agreement. “That is such a difficult thing to miss and believe me when I say she isn’t the dolt in the family.”

“Damn, that’s kinda scary.” I shake my head a little to get some of my grogginess out. “What time is it anyway?”

“About 6:30…” Yang answers back in eyes now lilac for some reason, maybe it was the light or something, as I shoot her a questioning look hoping it was the other half six. “in the morning.”

“Who the hell gets up this early in the morning?” I groan rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, moving forward to grab the black bag that took the fall out of the tree with me.

“Well I normally got up at 8:00 am for school, so I agree with you on that front, but Yang insisted I come with her on a coffee run, since I’ve memorised everyone’s coffee orders.” The white-haired girl straightened the rapier at her side, which I’ve only just noticed. “Well tea for Blake.” At the mention of her name I noticed Yang’s non-robotic arm tense up. Definitely a question for later.

“What a coincidence, I was going to get some coffee when I woke up and I absolutely need it right now. Mind if I tag along for little.” I unzip my jacket retrieve Eldhringur and Drachenklaue, slip them back no my hands and extend one towards Yang. “The name’s Airon Fallenson. And you’re Yang…?”

“Xiao Long.” She grabs my hand and shakes it giving me a smile. “Nice to meet you Airon. And, yeah you can come along”

“Wait…The same Yang Xiao Long from the Vytal festival.” She gave a quick nod and started to look down in shame. “You tore shit up, I even added some of you moves to my own, never thought to propel my self with these before I saw your matches.” I hold up my hands and wriggle my fingers then close them into fists. Yang seemed to brighten up at this. I turn towards the white-haired girl and extend my hand again. “And your name is…”

“Wiess…Snow.” She says this with a little curtsey as she takes my had to shake and I happen to notice that her hands are extremely soft and there was not a speck of dust under her nails, no scars, no blemishes of any kind, for a lack of a better word perfect. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“No, believe me the Pleasure is all mine.” I pull away my hand so Wiess doesn’t think I’m creepy. “So, I’m assuming you’re going to the coffee shop right around the corner.”

“Nah, we’re heading to a coffee stand that’s right next to the fountain in the park, according to terra it’s a lot cheaper and better.” Yang stated as she started walking towards the centre of the park.

“Good I need cheap right now.” I scratch the back of my head, thanking whatever deities are looking over us for cheap coffee.

“Why? You out of money.” Yang turned back to question.

“No, I was sleeping in a tree because I’m absolutely flush Lien and a fancy ass hotel seemed pointless when possibly freezing to death was a possibility.” I say dryly walking past Yang towards the fountain and I hear a small laugh come from Wiess.

“He does have a point.” Wiess says as she catches up with me “Although a bench may have been a better option.”

“No, the last time I slept on a bench a stray cat thought I was a litter box. Ruined my favourite jacket and everything.” This got a laugh out of Wiess.

A really pretty Laugh.


	2. The Stranger in the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Wiess's side of how she met Arion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before episode ten came out, this story will also diverge from the story. I my or my not steal some thing though.  
> Every Chapter is going to switch perspectives between Arion and Wiess, this rule is flexible though so, it might change perspective halfway through a chapter.  
> I also switched to third person in Chapter 2 so it will most likely stay that way.

“Wiess…Wiess…Wiess wake the hell up.”  
Sleeping on a couch was not the most comfortable of places to sleep, but it was better than the floor on the farm. Weiss shivered at the thought of that damned place, she was glad that she burned it to ash. She opened her eyes to see a mass of blonde hair dangling in front of her.  
“Yang, what time is it.” She loved yang she really did but if she woke her up at some stupidly early time, she was going to get Myrtenaster right through her. “Because if it is before 8 o’clock…”  
“Little after 6.” An apologetic smile plastered her face and her failing attempt at Ruby’s puppy dog eyes.  
“Uhhh…. Why?” Wiess groaned trying extremely hard not to wrap her hands around the brawler’s neck.  
“Look I’m going to grab everyone some coffee and you’re the only one here who is anal retentive enough to know everyone’s orders of by heart.” Yang drops the puppy dog since she figured she couldn’t pull it off as well as her sister. “It’ll be a nice surprise, everyone needs this right now.”  
“Fine, I’ll go with you.” Wiess sits up and starts to stretch hearing her joints pop and crack as she does so, the she shoots Yang a stern look. “But you’re paying for all of it.”  
“Yeah, Okay, sure I will.” Yang said dryly as a sly grin formed on her lips. She grabbed Ember Celica from the coffee table and clipping it on.  
“Are you sure you’re going to need that.” Wiess asks concern filling her voice. She’s all for being cautious but this might be a little too far. And this is yang she was talking about a once care-free and adventurous girl, but after all that’s happened to them the entirety of team RWBY has changed so much. “I don’t think anything bad is going to happen.”  
“It’s just I case you know, Grimm attack, your dad sends some guys…that sort of stuff…y’know.” Yang tried to get a laugh out, but Wiess could tell why she had her weapons on her in case he showed up again. “Let’s go already.”  
“Let me grab something first.” Wiess reach under the couch and pulls Myrtenaster’s case, pulls the weapon out and clips it to her side. She turns back to Yang and gives her a reassuring smile. “Just in case.”  
Yang lets out a sigh, like she has been holding her breath for the entire journey. As the two girls walk towards the door, they here a voice call from the kitchen.  
“Where are you two going so early.” The two girls turn to see Terra in the kitchen organising breakfast for the large group that invaded their home, which look like it consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.  
“Oh, Moring Terra.” Wiess liked Terra she was so kind letting the group stay at her house, especially after the plan that was thought up by her brother-in-law last night. “We were just heading out to get everyone coffee, I think is saw a coffee shop next to the park.”  
“Oh, don’t go there.” Terra turned away from the stove to face the two girls. “There is a coffee stand that’s next to the fountain in the same park that is a lot better and a hell of a lot cheaper, and considering you’re buying one for everyone you need cheap.”  
“Good, since I’m paying for it apparently.” Wiess jammed her elbow into Yang’s side “Oh yeah right… so what do you and Saffron want, it’s the least we can do.”  
“Saffron takes Green Tea with nothing in it and I take a latte.” Terra turns back to the stove and starts cracking more eggs into the frying pan.  
“Thanks, see you in a few minutes.” After committing the order to memory, Wiess and Yang both exit the Cotta-Arc home and make their wat to the park. After a few minutes of light conversation about the weather and how adorable Adrian is, Wiess decided it was time to move on the heavier stuff.  
“So, have you talked to Blake yet.” Yang stare hard at Wiess, but Wiess stares back harder.  
“Of course, we have, team RWBY has been back together for a couple of weeks now, so…”  
“Not what I meant, and you know it.” Wiess went on full Ice Queen mode with that statement and Yang broke her gaze.  
“Yeah but…” yang stopped in her track and looked down. “She said she would protect me. Like I’m some helpless creature that need assistance 24/7, I was fine when she tried to get my bag but when she said that right to my face it hurt, Wiess, almost as bad as…”  
“Maybe she didn’t mean it like that, she didn’t know saying that would hurt you, but unlike the other person who left you at least, she’s trying.” Wiess know it will take time for Blake and Yang’s relationship to get back to where it was. She partially understands the reasoning behind Blake’s sudden disappearance, doesn’t mean she agrees with it. “It’ll take time for both of you but talking with each other it might help things go faster.”  
“I know, it’s just so…” Yang left an unforgivably long pause, Wiess will try anything to help both of her friends, maybe they both need an impartial party, someone who won’t consciously take sides, like she did at one point in this whole ordeal. “Painful.”  
Wiess pulled the blonde into a hug, to make sure Yang knew she was there. That’s all she needed at this point. When they pilled apart Wiess asked the next question that was burning in her head.  
“So, I can assume you didn’t tell her then.” Yang started to look uncomfortable at the question and tried to hide by turning her head, “You need to tell someone else other than me, I think you at least need to tell Ruby. Mainly because she’s your sister and I hate keeping secrets from my partner. Hell, Ren would be better than nothing that guy is like a steel trap.”  
“I know, it’s just I don’t want everyone seeing my differently, I already have enough of that.” Wiess knew this wasn’t the part she could help yang with, everything else but his. “Everyone excepted Saffron and Terra immediately, so I don’t know why I’m so scared.”  
Wiess saw the tears that started to prick Yang’s lilac eyes  
“You tell someone when you’re ready, but you need to tell someone Yang.” Wiess tried not to chastise Yang about being hypocritical, especially with what happened with Ozpin and Oscar, so she tried to tell her in a subtler way. “No more lies and half-truths, remember.”  
Yang took a deep breath to calm herself after holding it for a few seconds she let it go.  
“I am being slightly hypocritical aren’t I.” Yang wiped the tears that where starting to form in her eyes. “I’ll tell Ruby tonight, I promise.”  
“Good.” The two huntresses in training started walking again. “It will be good for you I promise.”  
“I was going to tell you guys after I won the Vytal Festival.” Yang smiled but it faded as quickly as it appeared. “before everything went to absolute shit.”  
“I still believe you about what happened.” Yang pulled Wiess into a side hug.  
“I know, not so much of an Ice Queen, anymore are you?” Wiess laughed at her old nickname.  
“Don’t forget I can still be one Xiao Long.” Wiess grips the handle of her rapier and Yang backs off slightly. “I have a reputation to up hold.”  
The walked in comfortable silence for a minute or two until yang broke it.  
“There’s the stand, hurry it up slow poke.” And with a burst of speed Yang was already in the park on her way to the coffee stand, with a beautiful three-tiered fountain next to it.  
“Yang hold on!” Wiess tried to run after her friend as she was about to go under a tree, but she was stopped in her tracks when she heard a thud and Yang cursing very loudly.  
“Son of a bitch.” Wiess snapped out of her confusion and resumed her run to check on her friend when she noticed a second person appeared and she made a B-line to them.  
“Oh, shit is he all right.” Wiess began to hover over the figure who turned to be a man. He looked about there age, maybe slightly older, his unkempt black hair was currently pinned under his head so she couldn’t get a tell about its length, his face was handsome in a sort of scruffy way, his scuffed up black leather jacket was covered in leaves with two parallel orange stripes running down the sleeves of it. He was also dressed in black jeans that had multiple rips small rips going down the full length of them, with two larger holes at the knees. She was drawn down to the front of his hands which were littered with scars, with a set of scales blacker than the Grimm accompanying them, she pulled the sleeve of his jacket to reveal that most of his forearm were covered in scales, she gasped at this. “He’s a Faunus.”  
“Yeah cool, but why was in a fucking tree.” Yang was starting to rub her head. “Was he sleeping up there or something, and did I run into his foot?”  
This whole situation was strange, but this man clearly needed medical attention, until his eyes snapped open and she was greeted with two dark orange eyes scanning her face.  
“Why did you climb up a tree with a strange man in it?” That was his first question, not who the hell are you or what the hell happened. “Cause as much as I like being greeted by gorgeous woman in the morning…”  
After sorting out what happened, finding out his name, which happened to be Arion, finding out he was in fact sleeping in the tree and Wiess giving him a fake last name off of pure impulse, he joined the pair on their coffee run.  
“So, Airon what’re you doing in Argus?” Wiess asked as they made it to the stand.  
“Heard rumours of a high paying job going around, some rich guy from Atlas is visiting and he need protection.” Airon said as he let Wiess and yang go in front of him in the queue, which thankfully only had three people in front of them. “But turned out the guy who ordered the job is a racist dick and specified no Faunus, so I lost out on it.”  
“Sorry about that.” Yang was clenching her fists as soon as Airon said that, clearly angered over what happened to him. “That’s just not right.”  
“It’s fine, it happens all the time.” Airon smiles, which worries Wiess, how can someone not care about something like that. “Anyway, what are you ladies doing in Argus.”  
“We’re trying to get to Atlas, we were on a training mission in Vacuo when the travel ban was put into place, and our mission takes us there.” This was the response Ozpin and Qrow told everyone to tell strangers just in case any of Salem’s forces were around. “We’ve been trying to get there for a while now.”  
“Must be hard being away from home for so long?” Wiess almost laughed at that, she really didn’t want to go back to Atlas only after escaping shortly before, but they had a mission and that mission took them to Atlas, and she knew what she wanted didn’t matter, that’s been happening a lot lately. “I haven’t been home in … four years, maybe five, I think I lost track at some point.”  
“Where is your home anyway.” Wiess moved up in the queue as it was no starting to move again.  
“I grew up in a nomad tribe till I was four, then I lived in Vacuo for the rest, just me and my mum.”  
“Did your father pass away.”  
“No, ditched our asses in Vacuo when I didn’t live up to his expectations.” Arion looked away when he said this but turned back after gazing at the distance.  
“Did you get over it.” Both Wiess and Arion were shocked by Yang’s question. “Eventually I mean.”  
“Eventually.” Arion’s orange met Yang’s Lilac. “But I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t try to kick his ass the next time I saw him. One of your parents leave as well?”  
“Yeah.” Yang looked down at her feet, Wiess met Raven when she captured her, and it was not a pleasant experience, especially being thrown in a cage like a Grimm, long story short, she’s a bitch. “My mother left when I was really young.”  
Wiess quickly interjected to change the subject even though it looked like yang has found a kindred spirit.  
“SO, Arion what about your mother?”  
“I think my mum moved back to Atlas when I left, to live with my grandparents, I don’t know.” Arion let out a sad sigh, “I do miss her.”  
A silence hung in the air for a few seconds until it was broken by the barista.  
“Welcome to Red Bean coffee stand.” The barista, who looked about fifteen gave the trio a bright smile unfitting for someone on the morning shift whereas the co-worker behind him had a very appropriate look. “What would you like today?”  
“Arion what do you want?” Wiess asked which gained a surprised look from the Faunus.  
“You don’t have to pay for my coffee or anything.” Arion looked uncomfortable as if someone buying him something was unusual.  
“Hey, we woke you up, it’s the least we can do.” Yang interjected making a good point.  
“At least let me give you the money for it.” Arion started sifting through is pockets.  
“Deal.” Wiess could easily tell this was a principle for Arion set in stone, after using her family’s money for so long she gets the satisfaction of paying for something with your own Lien. “What do you want?”  
“Coffee, no sugar, no cream.” Arion held out a small pile of Lien. Which Wiess gladly took of him. She turned to the Barista and started rattling off her order.  
“Can I get ten Black Coffee’s, two with just cream, one with cream and two sugars, one with cream and ten sugars, one with five sugars and the rest with nothing in them, one tea, one green tea and a latte.”  
“that will take a about fifteen minutes to make all that, I’ll call you over when they’re done.” The Barista quickly jotted down all the orders and handed a slip of paper to his co-worker behind him. “Can I get a name.”  
“Yes, it’s Wiess.” Wiess turned to Arion and Yang. “We need to kill time. Any ideas.”  
“Well, I saw this park had a small arena and if you guys are huntresses in training.” A wide smile formed on Arion’s face “So who wants to go a few rounds.”  
“I’m not so sure you can handle us!” Yang said a similar smile to Arion’s appearing on her. “But… if you want to test that theory, I’m game.”  
“Let’s do this Xiao Long!”


	3. A Decent Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Arion have some fun while Weiss watches on.  
> (You...Yeah you, get your mind out of the gutter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that "Arion's perspective one chapter then Wiess' the next" thing. Well that's gone for this chapter, so enjoy.  
> Also thanks for a 1/4 of a Hundred hits, not much but didn't think I would get that much honestly.

Arion needed this. A chance to challenge himself again. What better way to do it than against a Vytal Festival Finalist, especially Yang Xiao Long, who’s fighting style is similar to his own, up close and personal. This might also be his chance to let loose a little, he hopes he might need to.  
The two combatants stood across from each other, doing final weapons checks. Arion made sure the ammo bandolier he retrieved from his bag was secured across his chest, Eldhringur and Drachenklaue are fully fuelled, ready to go and his scroll was unceremoniously taped to Drachenklaue. All the while Yang was checking that he prosthetic was working properly by giving it a few practice swings as well as checking her ammo stocks.   
“This will be tournament rules!” Arion’s snapped his head to the side as soon as he heard Wiess’ voice, who decided to referee this match. “That means, no excessive force and when your Aura falls below 15%, you lose. Both of you understand that.”  
“Crystal clear, Wiess!” Yang yells back with a smirk as bot her and Airon walk towards each other.  
“Same here!” Arion shouts back catching the white-haired girls ice blue eyes with his lava orange  
“Good Luck Xiao Long.” Arion says extending his fist out of respect for the blonde brawler. “You may need it.”  
“Same to you.” Both fighters tap their fists together and walk backs till they are both about fifteen feet away from the centre and the edge. Both start getting into combat positions, Yang with her fists closed, close to her body while Arion does the same except both of his hands opened his gauntlet’s claws extended ready to come at Yang swinging. Arion lets out a long breath and remembers what he was taught long ago.  
“Eyes locked…” First breath. “Ears opened…” Second breath. “Claws out.”  
“GO!” An instant shot of adrenaline pumps into Arion as soon as Wiess shouts the word, and charges straight for the blonde, who fires two quick shoots from her weapons, Arion stops in his tracks, plants his feet and brings up his arms in a cross, blocking both of the shots, he glances at his scroll to see his Aura levels at 97%.  
He charges again, readying himself to feint an attack from above then deliver an uppercut from below, however yang see through this and slams her knee right into Arion’s stomach, knocking him backwards a good few feet. Arion quickly came up with a plan. He moved his left foot and put his hands, hoping yang would take the bait and she did. She threw a straight jab at Arion’s face firing as well for that extra damage, and Arion sidestepped to the right with the attack barley missing, as he does he rakes his claws along Yang’s side spins and then brings down his claws on her back, causing her to stumble forward, she quickly turned back around to face the Faunus her eyes momentarily flashing red before smiling.  
“Finally landed a hit on, Good job.” Yang started to circle as did Airon. “You do have some moves.”  
“It was two hits actually.” Arion smirked as he was going to give yang a damn big surprise. “And I got plenty of moves that’s is going to burn down your Aura.”  
Arion rises his right hand and points it right at Yang and press the thin pressure sensor at the base of his thumb, and out from Eldhringur, pops out a small flamethrower, Arion presses the down on the sensor harder and launches a pillar of flame towards Yang who took the full front of the stream of fire.  
“Holy Shit…” Yang’s surprise twisted into a look of pure excitement. “Looks like this fight is really heating up right.”  
Arion could see Wiess with her head in her hands, and with his Faunus sense she could hear her say.  
“Oh no, please don’t let there be two of them.”  
Yang fired behind her launching herself towards Arion, she reeled back her prosthetic back for a punch, but Arion just managed to catch it in time before it landed. Yang then simply smirked, and then Arion felt a fist and buckshot connect underneath his jaw and he was sent flying ten feet into the air he landed hard on his shoulder. He sat back up and looked at his scroll.  
“Damn, 87%.” He mumbled under his as to not alert Yang about his condition. Yang casually walked over to him her right hand on her hip. Arion repositioned himself, so he was down on one knee.  
“Tired already.” Arion clasped his hands together, shot upwards and slammed his hands against Yang’s left cheek making her lose her footing, he than brought his hands back down on her head, giving him a few more seconds while she’s stunned. He decides to go in for a flurry of attacks, slashing left, right, up down and every other conceivable direction even getting a few kicks in. He decides this is the Point he needs to finish this, he presses the other sensor on Drachenklaue. He hears a weak puff of air and he looks to his arm to see the flamethrower jammed halfway from rising.  
“Son of a bitch.” Arion sighs as he looks directly into Yang’s eyes which are now crimson red, with her hair glowing slightly. “I’m trouble.”  
“Yep!” yang said popping the p. Yang then launched into her own onslaught mainly going for blows to the stomach and head, she finished off with a haymaker to the head disorienting the Faunus, grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. As he was laying on the floor Arion looked at his scroll which now had a new crack and it read in red flashing letters.  
AURA CRITICAL: 17%  
Arion quickly raises his arm and blasts a gout of fire up at Yang who manged to back away just in time. He took this time to stand on his feet. Yang was breathing hard as well as him, hands on her knees trying to steady herself, so this was a good sign.  
“What you at?” Yang manged to shout in between her pants.  
“17%...” Arion was starting to get dizzy, as he could feel something poking him from beneath his shoulder blades, he knows he can’t use that trick now. “You?”  
A small hologram appears from Yang’s prosthetic wrist and she lets out a haggard sigh.  
“Same…” Yang stood to her full height and raised her hands. “One punch that should do it.”  
“I agree.” Arion started charging towards Yang claws ready to slash at the huntress in training. Yang did the same, both screaming at the top of their lungs.   
The both readied their attack and went full force with every ounce of strength they had left. Arion could feel his claws being brought down across yang’s as her blow to the stomach connected.  
The two fighters staggered back and collapsed on to their backs, completely spent of all their energy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wiess thought this training match would be a waste of time, but she took it as an opportunity to study her and Yang’s new acquaintance. It was interesting to say nonetheless, Arion clearly had some form of formal training in the past, but his fighting style was still strange, he slashed with closes instead of punching like she first thought after seeing his gauntlets, she was completely surprised when she found out they housed a flamethrower in each of the gloves. Wiess was actually beginning to worry about Yang’s chances, Arion had a controlled savagery, attacking when he sett up feints and false moves, but those attacks being unrelenting and brutal. She was wondering what his semblance was though. It might have been one that was quiet and unnoticeable, but with most Hunters and Huntresses building their fighting style around their semblance like Yang, Blake or Ruby, it probably wasn’t that, the thought of it being on the more destructive end of the spectrum pulled at her, and Arion was simply holding int back purposefully to make sure he didn’t seriously hurt her or yang.  
When Wiess looked up from her scroll which had been tracking both of the fighters Auras, both being at critical levels, she saw the state they were both in, breathing hard and barley able to stand. She then felt a burst of air Yang and Arion charged each other with what little they had left in them. Their attacks connected with each other at the same time causing both auras to fall to 14%. After a few seconds on the ground she heard Arion cry out.  
“WIESS!” Wiess could here the exhaustion in his voice as clear as day. “Who won?”  
Wiess started to walk over to the collapsed combatants and stood over them in her most official way of standing.  
“As designated referee…” Wiess easily slipped into the tone of voice she used at social events and during concerts. “I declare this match a tie.”  
Wiess wasn’t at all shocked when the two dust-covered winners/losers screamed at the top of their lungs in anger.  
“FOR FUCKS SAKE!” There were a few seconds of silence till all three of them started laughing. Arion sat up and shot a smile at Wiess then turned to where yang was still lying on the ground.  
“We’ll settle this some other time right Yang.” Yang sat up and smiled at the ex-heiress and then the Faunus.  
“Your damn right we will.” She panted as she stood back up, walked over to Arion and extended her right arm, “Want a hand?” Arion gladly accepts the help up. Wiess was proud that Yang didn’t eject her arm when she started to pull Arion up.  
“I’ve got to hand it to you Yang, that was the most amount of fun I’ve had in a long ass time, I really had to put some elbow grease into that.” The two girls had very different response, Yang started to howl with laughter and Wiess just groaned.  
Wiess looked down to Arion’s stomach to see his shirt now had a massive hole in it, the once white fabric burnt black.  
“Arion your shirt is messed up.”  
Arion snapped his head down and looked at the hole with indifference and sighed.  
“That’s the third one this week.” He jogged over to were he sat down his duffle bag and started taking his jacket off, tore his shirt off and then started rifling through his bag.   
Wiess knew she shouldn’t stare but she was fixated on Arion’s sculpted back muscles and the jagged scar that snaked down between his shoulder blades and down the entire length of his back. It got worse when Arion turned around and Wiess could she his full body. His clothing hid his form well, with his jacket on he looked rather bulky, but without it his physique reminder her of a gymnast, lean but still muscular, his torso was blanketed with scars of various shapes and size, along with a large patch of Black scales on his pectorals, with patches on his shoulders and the sides of his abdomen.  
“Wiess, looking away won’t kill you.” Yang’s voice pulled Wiess back into reality, and the blood rushed to her cheeks turning them bright red.  
“I wasn’t staring!” Wiess crossed her harms and began to pout. “I was just admiring his body… I mean…preparedness of bringing spare shirts.”  
“Aw is Wiess finally figuring out boys are hot.”  
“Neptune was hot.” Wiess turned her back to her friend. “Anyway, how are you an authority you like...”  
“Yeah but I’m not blind.” Yang shrugged. “And Neptune was more pretty than anything. Anyway, I’m about 90% sure he also had a thing for Sun.”  
Yang began to look at Wiess again.  
“Really though, Snow that was the best you could come up with for a fake name.” Yang began to giggle behind Wiess’ back. “Why did you even do that.”  
Wiess turned back and shot Yang a look.  
“It was an impulse…” Wiess looked down at her shoes “Just in case.”  
“Fair Enough.”  
They both looked towards Airon again who was putting his jacket back on as he was walking back towards the pair, and Wiess noticed the symbol on the back that seemed oddly familiar. It was a clawed open fist surrounded by fire sewn on the jacket in orange leather, so it stood out a little form the jacket. Wiess swears she has seen that same symbol somewhere.  
“He probably heard everything we said by the way.” Of all things that Yang to say to Wiess at this moment that was the worst.  
“Oh No.” Wiess slapper her palm against her forehead.  
“Ok there Wiess.” Wiess didn’t even notice Arion in front of her.  
“YESImfinletsgocheckonthecoffe!” Arion simply shrugged.  
“OK.”  
They walked back to the coffee stand, Wiess a good few feet in front of Yang’s teasing and Arion’s possible questions. They were both to hang back however as yang was stretching and Arion was trying to fix his gauntlet.  
“Damn thing’s mechanism is burned out, I’m going to need to get a new open or repair it as best I can.” Yang stretched both her hands above her head/  
“My sister might be able to help you with it, she’s good with that kinda stuff.”  
“Really.” Wiess turned around to see a genuine thankful smile form one his face, it was sort of sweet in a way. “Thanks a lot, I don’t have much right now, but I can par for troubling her.”  
“Ruby wouldn’t even think about charging you, so don’t worry.” Ruby could be so sickeningly nice sometime, but she was glad that her leader had that quality.  
When the coffee stand was in site, they hear the more chipper of the Baristas shout towards them.  
“Hey, your guys coffees are ready.”  
“Oh, good I need a drink.”   
“You tired Xiao Long.”  
“Yeah you really put me through the ringer with that match.”  
“Same here.” Arion raised his fist towards Yang and she lightly tapped it back. Wiess crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
“If the two of you are done bromancing, can we please grab what we came for.” Wiess waved her hand towards the counter which had three plastic holders full of coffee cups. “Grab one each.”  
“Hey, no I’ll grab them all.” Arion slipped past Wiess and started to stack the sets of four on top of each other. “It’s no big deal.”  
As his back was turned yang lent down slightly to whisper in Wiess’ ear.  
“Ripped and chivalrous. You should jump on that.” Wiess gave Yang a quick punch to the gut which knocked the wind right out of her. “Not gonna lie, kinda deserved that.”   
Wiess leaned down to Yang’s ear to make sure she could hear hre say something very important.  
“Yang, shut the fuck up.”  
Wiess snapped back to an upright position as Arion turned around. HE gave Yang a confused glace but then shifted his attention to Wiess.  
“Where do you guys live by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you in the comments, I might remember to read them. (Seriously though, it could relly help improve on the story.)


	4. Meet the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes a little into Arion's backstory. We also have him meeting up with the rest of the group

Why didn’t he just grab his coffee and go, like he normally would in this sort of situation. Was it just cause a pretty girl smiled at him? Laughed at his cat piss story? Plenty of other girls have done that, some guys as well. So, why was Wiess different, kinda hurting his amoral mercenary thing Arion had going on. Arion needed to figure this out so sticking around Wiess and Yang maybe wasn’t a bad thing, he had to at least know why Wiess used a fake last name. Slightly hypocritical of him but it was still gnawing at his curiosity and Yang wasn’t bad company so in conclusion, best to stay with them for now. Getting his gauntlet fixed for free is a plus. But that was for later now he was enjoying his scorching hot coffee. Just the way he likes it.  
“How are you drinking that, it was just made.” Yang’s voice made Arion snap his head to his side, the blonde was looking at his with concern. “It must be a million degrees.”  
“A fire resistance semblance has it perks, like being able to drink coffee the way it should be.” He took a long sip of his coffee, the heated liquid gliding down his throat. It wasn’t a total lie, his semblance is so much more than that, but Arion didn’t like that information being known, and it was best kept that way.  
“So that’s why you use dust-throwers at close range, you know for a fact you’re not going to get hurt.” Wiess looked impressed at this. “Do they just use fire dust, or can you use any.”  
“Yeah, but I prefer using fire.” Wiess blew on her coffee to help cool it down, Arion was fixated on how she did everything so gracefully and precise, not a movement out of place. The way she held her cup to how she held herself in general, it was just nice to be around someone with a little bit of class he reasons.  
Affection is weakness boy.  
The voice flashed in Arion’s head and started to bounce around it. Hearing his father’s mantra wasn’t fun. He burned the voice out of his. It took him years to forgot what his father beat into him, well not all of it, guess that’s bubbling back up to the surface.  
“Since I can survive it better than the other elements, just makes more sense.”  
“Well, your fighting style is interesting, did you go to Shade academy?” Wiess took a small sip of her coffee once she asked her question and winced slightly.  
“No, my mom’s boyfriend taught me, Kirion.” Fond memoires flooded back to Arion.  
Arion was six. Two years after he and his mum were left in Vacuo, they managed to find a flat and his mum got work as a waitress, this was spending only two weeks homeless. Their flat was only two rooms, with barley enough room to swing a cat, the living room, kitchen and bathroom were all the same, the bedroom was basically a closet enough room to fit a bed in it but nothing else. The first few weeks of living there his mum insisted she take the couch, but he always managed to out-stubborn her. He met Kirion when he tried to steal an apple form his fruit cart and a butterfly knife was held inches away from his face, Kirion simply laughed at Arion’s attempt, saying that this kid was the first one to try that. After a few more attempts he offered to take Arion under his wing and teach him how to fight a few weeks after that.  
“Wait, so you had no formal training.” Yang looked at him with a shocked expression. “Like none at all.”  
“Would you count getting my ass kicked by a horse behind a restaurant almost every day for nine years count.” Yang gave a questioning look at Wiess.  
“Does it?”  
“Unfortunately, it doesn’t.” Wiess took a longer sip of her coffee without the wince this time.  
After a few more minutes of walking and small talk, apparently Yang grew up in Patch a small island off the coast of Vale and Wiess was born to a middle-class family in Atlas (Which Arion knows is false.) They finally stop at a house with stone grey steps leading up to a wooden door.  
“We’re here.”  
“Nice place.”  
“It’s our friend’s sisters, we’ve only stayed here for one-night thought.” Yang nodded in the direction of the house. It was a nice house made of stone with flower boxes out front.  
“Ladies first, then?”  
Arion stepped back to let Wiess pass in front of him, she daintily walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It was immediately opened up to see a familiar face.  
“Hey, Saffron.” Arion was pleasantly surprised to see the mother open the door. “Long time.”  
“Oh my god Arion, it’s good to see.” Wiess and Yang looked at each other with confusion and yang began to point back and forth between the two.  
“You two know each other.”  
“Yeah we bumped into each other last night.” Saffron stifled a small chuckle as she said this. “I see you have coffee, come on in.”  
Saffron stepped aside and waved the trio in. As soon as Arion entered the threshold he was hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. Arion though back to the last time when he had a home cooked breakfast, the last time he saw his mum and Kirion.  
“Terra, you might want to plate up some more, we picked up another one.” A woman’s head pops around the corner, she had dark skin, with dark brown hair and glasses over brown eyes. “Don’t worry he comes bearing gifts.”  
“I hope it’s my latte.” She went back into the kitchen. “Follow me, new guy.”  
Arion followed Terra into the kitchen and placed down the stack of cup holders he’s slightly glad to get rid of. He was also faced with a teenage boy with messy blonde her and the same blue eyes of Saffron, dressed in almost full armour minus the right. He opened his mouth to start to speak.  
“Uhm…And you are?”  
“Arion Fallenson I’m…” Arion took a second to find the right word to describe himself right now. “An acquaintance of Wiess and Yang.”  
“It’s fine Juane, he’s a friend.” Arion tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips as he turned and heard Wiess’ voice behind him. She was standing half-in the kitchen with her hands pressed together in front of her skirt, Arion scratched the back of his head to try and hide the blush that was starting to fill his cheeks and turned back to jaune  
“What she said.”  
“Well…” Jaune turned around and grabbed a few plates of food and passed one to Arion. “Any friend, right.”  
“Thanks.” Arion Followed Jaune into the living room where he was greeted to about a half a dozen other teenagers, baby Adrien, a man in what looked to be about his early forties/late thirties and an old woman with a cane scattered around on the floor and couches eating breakfast. The number of different colours on display was staggering. Yang was sitting on the floor next to a younger girl draped in a red hood happily piling all her food onto one fork, so he assumes that is her sister, Ruby. Next to them on the couch was a boy about fourteen maybe fifteen, with black hair, a mixture of hazel and green eyes, a quite nice green coat and red boots, he was stealing glances at ruby with a smile on his face, the guy in his forties was passed out next to the kid, his mouth hanging open, Arion did not need Faunas senses to be able to tell what his favourite type of drink was. The old woman took residence on the other couch, she had what looked like prosthetic eyes over her face. There was another girl next to her but her most notable feature was the cat ears poking out of her black tresses, her amber eyes darting over to Yang every so often. The last pair looked like they were a couple, an orange haired girl with turquoise eyes and a large amount of pink was holding Adrien in her lap, while she in turn was in the lap of a very calm looking guy with long black hair.  
Arion was almost completely knocked on his feet, when a flash of red burst in front of him, holding out his arm with his broken gauntlet, silver eyes fixated on the weapon with an ecstatic gleam in them. It took a few seconds for Airon to get his bearings again.  
“That’s my sister Ruby by the way.” Arion moved his head in the direction of Yang’s voice to see that she had an apologetic look on her face. “She said yes to fixing your gauntlet by the way.”  
“I can see that.” Ruby was now hanging of his arm examining the gauntlet. Arion handed his plate to Jaune, grabbed ruby by the hood and lifted her off his arm, and put her down in front of her. “My name is Arion by the way.”  
“Sorry, I got overly excited, I just like seeing new weapons, and form how Yang talked about it…” the ecstatic gleam returned to Ruby’s, which were now as big as dinner plates. “they just sounded really cool, I’ve never seen anything like them, sure Yang’s weapons are similar…” It was at this point Ruby began to ramble.   
Arion doesn’t understand how a sense of need to protect this washed over him, but he now felt the need to destroy everything that hurt this girl, she was too pure. Arion placed his hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.  
“Calm down their spitfire.” Arion unfasted the clips of both his gauntlets and handed them over to the excitable girl, who’s grin was now spanning from ear to ear.   
“Thank you!” but before she could run back to her spot Arion grabbed.  
“The triggers are pressure sensitive, you may want to unload them.” Arion took the broken one out of her hand, pooped the small hatch on the top of the gauntlet, pulled a small vial of fire dust out and spun it around his fingers to add a bit of flourish. Ruby then did the same just as smooth and practiced as Arion.  
“I’ve just to go grab my tools then I can start working.” And like that Ruby was gone in a blur of red and rose petals.  
“Your sisters an excitable one isn’t.” Arion was handed his plate back by Jaune. He sat down between Wiess and Yang and started to dig in. “Oh my god, I haven’t had a meal like this in ages.”   
The Bacon was just the right amount of crispy and the eggs were perfect. However, Arion could feel the eyes on him, a special talent he picked up, he looked up from his plate and sighed.  
“Ask away.” As soon as he gave permission the girl with the cat ears spoke up.  
“Who are you exactly?”  
“Oh crap, introductions.” Yang shot up from her space on the floor and cleared her throat. “Everyone this Arion Fallenson, my and Wiess met him on our coffee when we…”  
“Yang.” Wiess interjected  
“I…” Yang corrected “… woke him up from sleeping in a tree and he got coffee with us.”  
“Basically.” Arion gave everyone in the room a small wave as he continued to eat, and yang returned to sitting on the floor.  
“Arion this is everyone.” Wiess waved her hand around the room, she then started to point out single individuals, starting with the kid on the couch. “That’s Oscar and next to him his Yang and Ruby’s Uncle Qrow…” Oscar waved at Arion and Qrow simply just snored, she then moved to the couple on the floor. “… that’s Ren and Nora.” Ren simply nodded his head, while Nora enthusiastically waved at him and Adrien copied her. Wiess then shifted her view to the second couch. “The old woman is Marian and next to her is Blake.” So that’s the girl yang has something going on with.  
“Why hello their young man.” Maria’s ‘eyes’ narrowed onto Arion and she then gave him a wink, while Blake just gave a small greeting. He noticed Yang leaning in to whisper something in his.   
“Don’t worry she won’t piss on your jacket.” This got a laugh from both them both. Wiess simply shook her head and moved onto the final person in the room.   
“And that’s Jaune.” The blonde knight looked up when he heard his name, his face stuffed with bacon and eggs, he quickly swallowed and extended his hand out.  
“Hi” Arion took his hand and gave it a shake.  
“Anymore?”   
“Are you a Faunus?” Nora’s bubbly voice caused everyone to go silent and Blake’s ears to lay flat on her head. “cause of the scales.”  
“Yeah.” Arion held his hand up to show his scales as well as pulling down the sleeve of his jacket to show off the rest. “reptilian.”   
“Oh, what type of lizard are you.” Blake shot a look of pure death.  
“Komodo Dragon.” Blake looked towards Arion and began to speak.  
“That’s a rare type.” Blake continued to eat her breakfast. “Were both of your parents the same type.”  
“No, my Mum’s a human, my fathers a Faunus.”   
“You won the genetic lottery, then.” Arion shrugged when Jaune said this. They have no idea.  
“Why were you sleeping in a tree?” It was Oscar who asked the question this time.  
“Didn’t have enough money for a hotel or anything like that, and I kinda pissed of the guy who’s bar I was planning on staying at.” Oscar seemed intrigued by Arion’s story as he was fixated on him.  
“What did you do?”  
“Set fire to his booze.” Oscar laughed at Arion reply.  
“Why?” Ren asked having a mask of concern on his face.  
“Turned me down for a job, cause the guy hiring said, and I quote, ‘If I wanted an animal to guard me, I would just get a guard dog.’ So, I set fire to a bunch of stuff.” When Arion saw all the shocked face of the small groups it was Blake’s look of pure rage that got his attention, her fork bent in her grasp so that the tines of it were pointing straight down at the floor. Something told him that anything would set her off right now.  
“He can’t do that on an official hunter job listing.” Blake was growling her anger bubbling up to the surface.  
“Something tells me it wasn’t official.” A new voice entered the conversation, it was gravely and tired. Arion looked up to see Qrow finally woken up. “Isn’t that right kid.”  
“On the nose.” Arion could feel the tension between him and the older man right now. Qrow stood up to his full height which was way more than Arion was expecting.  
“That means one of two things, and I don’t like both of them.” Qrow started to walk over Arion hands in pockets scowling, Arion stealthily slid his hand into his pockets and grabbed hold of cold metal. “One, your just some punk kid looking for a cheap thrill.” He stepped closer, Arion stood to match Qrow’s height. “Or you’re a damn mercenary.”  
“Bingo.”


	5. Time Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit more of Wiess and Arion getting to know each other and some plot stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that just sticking to two characters perspective could limit how much story can be told so now Every character can have their perspective shown, so enjoy some of Yang's POV.
> 
> Also in other news, EPISODE 11 WAS SO FUCKING GOOD. That is all I'll say because not everyone has a FIRST account.

Wiess was normally the one to diffuse these types of situations, but the sparks of tension coming off of Arion and Qrow made her rethink, but on the other hand, she had seen first-hand what they both could do and Wiess had course to believe that Arion was holding something back in his training match with Yang, and Qrow was basically taunting Winter when those two fought. She was sure one or both of them would tear this living room, even the house apart, but before she could get the chance, she heard Maria speak up.  
“Now as much as I would like to see both of you duke it out.” She moved so she was standing in-between both of the clashing males and swiftly hit them both in the back of the knees with her cane causing both to collapse slightly. “We are guests in this house, so have your dick measuring contest some other time please.”  
Qrow regained his balance and skulked past where he was sitting and went outside to the back-garden. Arion sat back down, looking quite embarrassed about that event and returned to his half-eaten breakfast..  
“Anymore question,” Arion said smiling and cocking an eyebrow like nothing happened.  
“You’re not a treeologist then?” Arion froze as Saffron appeared behind him, hand on her hip and looking down at the Faunus, a rasher of bacon hanging from his mouth. Arion turned to face the mother trying his best not to look guilty, and Wiess tried her best not to giggle at the scenario.  
“Well you see…” Saffron changed the expression on her face from mild disappointment to a look, that Wiess and the rest of the group labelled ‘The motherly death stare’ and Arion immediately changed to telling the truth. “No, I’m a mercenary who didn’t have any money and an ability to sleep literally anywhere, so I went to the park and slept in on of the trees there and I was woken up by Yang knocking my ass out if it by accident”  
“Thought so.” Saffron now wore an expression that Wiess easily read as ‘I knew I was right.’ As she was told that was her face practically all the time in the first year of beacon. “Well that settles it you’re staying with us for a while.”  
Arion stood up and shook his head at the offer.  
“I should really just grab my Gauntlets and go, I really don’t want to cause more tro…” Saffron again used ‘The motherly death stare’ to silence Arion and he backed up slightly looking down at his feet. “Yes mam.”  
“Good.” Saffron’s normal sunny attitude returned as Arion sat back down for the second time today. Adrien let out a small giggle at the fear that Arion showed towards his mother.  
Wiess leaned towards him  
“Don’t worry Jaune said she pulled that look off all the time when they were younger.” Arion smiled at her, Wiess returned back to her original position and turned to Jaune. “Didn’t you say you were going to show us around Argus, Maybe Arion could come along.”  
“Yeah sure if he wants to.” Jaune looked past Wiess to Arion waiting for an answer  
“Maybe, I don’t know…” Arion broke his stare Away from Jaune and back to his plate, he let out a heavy sigh and turned and accidently locked with Wiess eyes, up close she could she even more colour in his orange eyes, it was like staring right into the crater of a volcano, yellows, reds and black mixing in with the blazing orange. The eye contact broke as soon as it started. “Yeah sure let’s do it!”  
Wiess felt her heart slightly flutter and her mouth turning up into a smile when Arion said those words, she was glad about him coming along with them but why that reaction, what was worse was that Yang saw her small reaction and her eyes were as big as the moon. Wiess was going to get teased for a while at this but she knew Yang means well when she does it, even though Wiess would just like to get to know him, he was interesting that’s all. But Yang would twist it otherwise.  
“We’ll just wait for Ruby then we can go.” Jaune helped Wiess focus again, by giving Wiess a chance to go and think for a little bit.  
“I’ll go check on her.” Arion stood up from his seat and stretched his arms across his chest. “Check on my gauntlets at the same time.”  
“I can show where she most likely his.” The two of them checking on Ruby was a double-edged sword. On one hand neither she or Arion are near Yang so they could avoid the jokes and the suggestive comments, however it would give the brawler way too many ideas. “And I have, things to check on as well.”  
Wiess moved towards the stairs with Arion behind her, she turned to see Yang grinning like a Cheshire, she would deal with her later.  
“You look frustrated.” Arion’s unexpected comment made Wiess slightly jump. “Was it that thing with Qrow, if so sorry about that.”  
“No, it’s not that, he’s been, well for lack of a better word, an ass for awhile now.” With everything that happened recently they couldn’t blame Qrow for acting the way he is right now and she decided quickly to change the subject. “What’s the life of a mercenary like, I would assume it’s like binge a huntress except less official.”  
“Basically, but the jobs tend to be a bit different, a lot of dirty work, especially if you were hired be the SDC.” Wiess’ fist clenched when she heard those initials, of course her father would result to that. “Got a lot of scars working for those dicks, fending of the damn White Fang for them.”  
“You don’t like the White Fang.” Blake was going to love this guy.  
“No, especially after one of their guys almost paralyzed me.” Arion rubbed his back.  
“That’s the scar on your back, correct.” Arion looked puzzled at Wiess’ outburst. “I saw it when you were changing shirts.”  
“Yeah still aches sometimes.” Arion smiles at sweetly Wiess.  
“Do you have any Questions about the group, I’m happy to answer.”  
“Yeah…” Arion looked back as if his was checking if anyone was behind them. “The kid, Oscar…”  
“What about him.” Worry started to creep into Wiess’ mind, the thought that he could be working for Salem came and went.  
“Does he have a thing for Ruby, I noticed him stealing glances at her.” Wiess let out a sigh of relief.  
“I never noticed that before.” Wiess giggled at the sudden realisation. “Don’t tell Yang she’ll never leave him alone.”  
“Promise.”  
Wiess realised they were standing right outside where ruby was working and opened the door. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, small tools being held in her mouth, her eyes squinted, intently focusing on the two gauntlets. The younger girl turned to the open door to see Arion and Wiess standing in it.  
“OH, I was just finishing up here, Luckily.” She took the tools out of her mouth and laid them down next to here. She clicked in one final part and shoot up to hand Arion the weaponized gloves. “I had to replace the mechanisms in both gauntlets cause the ones I had lying around were slightly heavier, not by much but you’d feel the difference.”  
Arion slipped his hands into the gauntlets and flexed his fingers and gave the newly repaired weapons a few test swings.  
“Yeah, I can feel the weight difference.” Arion gave ruby a smile of gratitude. “Thanks spitfire. This helps a lot, would’ve have to pay some rando to fix it for me.”  
“Ehhh, it was no big deal, but I do wonder why you haven’t upgraded from the mark II dust launchers to the mark III.”  
“They’re expensive, and I’m to use to the weight of these ones.” Arion pressed at the base of his thumb, the launchers popped up with a click and a hiss and Arion smiled wildly. “They’re perfect.”  
Wiess took the opportunity to check on her dust supply while Arion and Ruby were happily chatting with one another, quickly counting the small vials of the powerful substance to reveal she was running low on fire, ice, earth and lightning dust, she groaned to herself.  
“Going to need to resupply in town.” The white-haired girl closed her case and spun around to see her leader showing off her weapon, the giant scythe/sniper rifer Crescent Rose folded out into its scythe form.  
“It’s also a gun.” She pulled back the bolt action to help accentuate her point.  
“So, it’s a snyther rifle.” Arion was obviously trying to hold in a giggle, while Ruby had a thousand-yard stare and whispered to herself  
“There’s another one.” Wiess placed a hand on her leader’s shoulder in comfort.  
“Don’t worry they’re not as frequent as Yang’s” Ruby sighed in relief. “Any way we’re ready to go into town.”  
And with that ruby zipped away in a storm of rose petals, leaving only Wiess and Arion both covered in the remnants of the flower.  
“She’s basically just a human puppy isn’t she.” Arion blew some rose petals out of his jet-black hair and they slowly tumble to the ground. “Clean-up must be a bitch?”  
“You have no Idea.” Wiess pinched the bridge of her nose as a memory form their early days of beacon swam into her head. “One time her favourite bakery released quintuple chocolate cookies, so she immediately ran there in a flash when she heard. I was picking rose petals out of everything for three weeks afterwards.”  
They both began to laugh at the young girls’ previous antics as they started walking back down to the living room, where everyone, minus Maria and Qrow, was standing by the door waiting for them. All happily talking with each other, Ruby happily bouncing on the balls of her feet along with Nora, Jaune and Yang were talking with Saffron while jaune was holding Adrien, the toddler stretching to try and grab fistfuls of Yang’s hair. Blake in the corner almost hyper aware of Yang’s movements as her eyes kept on darting towards the blonde, Wiess then noticed that Oscar was doing the same but with Ruby. Wiess was shocked Arion was right, then she felt him nudge her ribs with his elbow.  
“See, I told you.” Wiess turned to see a knowing grin on his face.  
“Just need to make sure Yang doesn’t find out.” Wiess whispered back. Blakes ears perked up and she turned and smiled.  
“That’s everyone.” Jaune turned to smile as Blake said this. Adrien starts making grabbing motions towards Wiess.  
“You want to take him?” Jaune said as he started to shift Adrien around so that Wiess could grab him. “We’re all kinda on babysitting duty.”  
“Of course, I would!” Wiess unintentionally switched to her baby voice and took Adrien form his uncle. “Who wouldn’t want to hold this little cutie pie, yes you are, you are adorable.”  
Wiess began to tickle the small boy stomach and he started to laugh uncontrollably.  
“Aww, how precious.” Wiess could hear Yang’s comment and found it funny since she was also fawning over the baby as well only yesterday with her. “Now c’mon let’s go.”  
Everyone started to file out the door, while Wiess started to puff out her cheeks to make Adrien laugh more and she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Arion.  
“If it any consolation, your baby voice is kinda cute.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Wiess and Arion left to go upstairs Yang was glad in a Weird way, she felt she could read people pretty well, along with being able to launch an Ursa into the air she considers it one of her most valuable skills, she could easily read all her teammates easily, but Arion was a bit of a mystery, sure he seemed nice but so did Emerald and Mercury. She told herself not to focus on that and simply eat, but then Qrow’s reaction to finding out Arion’s a mercenary told her otherwise. Maybe Qrow just had a bad experience with merc’s, it was still telling. She did feel bad when Arion suggested that he leave, at first meeting he did seem odd, mainly due to him sleeping in a tree, but after that he seemed like a decent guy, even giving Yang a practice match she sorely needed to help get her mind off of things. It wasn’t until she caught Wiess staring at the Faunus was she wanting to keep him around for a little while longer, just to make sure she had enough materiel to make Wiess get all flustered and embarrassed. Yang was snapped out of her train of thought by Nora who was now right in front of Yang staring into her Lilac eyes.  
“There’s more to this story.” Nora wasn’t incorrect but Yang really wasn’t sure how much she should tell but she would deal with the backlash.  
“Well, I burned a hole in his shirt, so he had to go change…” A wide smile started to form on Nora’s face “…and that’s when I caught Wiess staring at him.”  
Nora burst out in laughter almost crying.  
“So, Ice Queen was felling a bit hot and bothered huh.” Nora’s laugh became slightly more maniacal. “what’s he like under the jacket, must be good if it got Wiess’ attention?”  
“He’s built like a gymnast.” Yang chuckled at the red-haired girl.  
“Why did you burn a hole in his shirt.” Jaune’s question made Yang realised she should have explained that part of the story.  
“There was time before the coffee was ready so he kinda offered a training match, and I excepted.”  
“Did you win?” It was Blake that spoke this time making Yang’s heart feel a tinge of pain.  
“It was a tie, but I feel like there was something he was holding back near the end.”  
“Shit, he must be good then.” Jaune looked shocked.  
“What’s crazier is that he didn’t go to a combat school.” Yang put down her fork as everyone stared in disbelieve. “He said and I quote ‘my mom’s boyfriend taught me.”  
“Mmmm.” Yang saw Maria deep in thought. “If he is a mercenary, he most likely has done some shady shit in the past.”  
“What do you mean?” Yang was sure what she meant but she wanted it confirmed just in case.  
“Right now, we need all the allies we can get and with Mr Arc’s plan.” Maria paused for dramatic effect. “Mr Fallenson might proof to be useful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Also here's a link to my Tumblr so you can ask me some questions about this if you want.  
> http://gkl-2000.tumblr.com/


	6. The Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have some fun at an arcade that the cam across. (This was kind of an excuse to use one of my favorite tropes.)

The sun was shining higher than when they left the house only a few hours ago and Arion was glad for that, He was better in the sunlight any way, less sluggish. He could feel his limbs starting to loosen and his blood warming up. Jaune had been a useful guide, he showed everyone the best place to get supplies, like the local Dust shop, the weapons shop, things like that, but almost everyone was distracted by an arcade. Its bright red neon signs, reading The Rooster Teeth Arcade with a glowing picture of a rooster whit a set of what looked like dentures next to it, hurting Arion’s more attuned eyes than the others. Jaune, Yang, Nora, Ruby and Oscar blasted into the arcade leaving, Wiess, who was still holding onto Adrien, Ren, Blake and himself outside the stupidly bright building. Ren sighed and followed after them and Blake soon followed, her cat ears flat against her skull to minimise the sensory overload that was The Rooster Teeth Arcade, then Arion turned to Wiess to ask her a question.  
“What the hell is an arcade?” Arion legitimately didn’t know, he couldn’t have known.  
“You really don’t know.” She shifted Adrien so she can place her hand on her hips and gave Arion a quizzical look. “I thought you would have been all over the place.”  
“I have, but I’ve never been in a city like Argus long enough to look around.” Arion scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. “Normally I arrive get a job, then leave once it’s done.”  
“Well an arcade is a place full of games and such, people go there for fun.” Wiess waved her free hand at the building. “Do you want to go in.”  
“Yeah sure.” Both started to walk towards the glass doors, and Arion pulled open the door and let Wiess through first. Arion was extremely glad all he had was scales because the Arcade was loud, with beeps, boops and laughter filing the air. He saw Yang and Ruby straddling plastic bikes in some sort of racing game with Oscar and Blake cheering them on. Jaune was in front of a giant screen with arrows scrolling up, he was moving his feet in accordance to the arrows, above the screen assign read Disco Disco Rebellion. Nora was slamming a plastic mallet on top of what looked like Creeps popping out of a machine. However, there was on particular bright red machine that caught Arion’s attention, it was full of stuffed toys with a shiny black claw hanging over them.  
“That I recognized.” Arion bounded over to the claw machine memories of the restaurant where his mum worked coming back to him. Wiess followed behind him.  
“Don’t even try it those are rigged.” Adrien squirmed forward in Wiess’ arms and placed his face against the glass and started to point at a stuffed chibi knight with blonde hair and blue eyes, holding a sword and shield. “Ok, that creepily looks like Jaune.”  
Arion looked at the baby know poking his finger at the toy. Arion moved over to the token machine next to it and placed what he had left, which was about 100 lien and received 5 tokens.  
“Don’t worry little guy, I’ll get it for you.” Arion flashed the baby a smile and his eyes light up like festival lights.  
“Those things are rigged so goo luck.” Wiess had a slightly smug look form on her face, and this simply motivated Arion to get that plush, he looked behind to see if any off the staff were watching and they were all looking at their scrolls bored out their minds. He pulled out his butterfly knife, opened it with a slight flourish, the white handle fitting snuggly into his grip. This made Wiess step back a few steps.  
“Not when I’m around Ms. Snow.” He crouched down an slid the blade into the lock which kept the compartment for all the tokens secure. He turned the silver knob, so it was horizontal instead of vertical, switching the machine to maintenance mode. He stood back up, grabbed the joystick and slid a token into the slot. Wiess was giving him a confused look while Adrien still had his gaze affixed on the stuffed knight as Arion skilfully moved the over to the toy, lowered it and grabbed it. Wiess was starting to look slightly impressed at what Arion was doing. Once the claw had raised back up, he started to move to the chute, once it reached the destination, he slammed his fist down on the release button, and the toy tumbled down the passage. Adrien clapped his hands happily as Arion retrieved the toddlers object of desire and handed it to him.  
“There you go, one stuffed Uncle Jaune.” Adrien hugged the toy with so much force it looked like its head was going to pop off. “Told you I could do it.”  
Arion gave Wiess a wink as he said this causing the girl to smile and laugh.  
“That was just luck.” The huntress raised her eyebrow. “I bet 500 lien you couldn’t do that again.”  
“Deal.” The Faunus held out his hand with a cocky smile on his lips. Wiess gladly shook it, a confident look on her face.  
Arion turned back to the machine and picked his target. He positioned the claw over it and repeated the process, smiling happily and slightly swaying to the arcade’s music. He grabbed the plush out of the machine and held it up to Wiess. She smiled at the white bunny rabbit her blue eyes staring into its similar coloured plastic ones. She shook her head and reached for her wallet producing a 500 lien not out of it, which Arion took happily and stuffed into his pocket.  
He held out the rabbit again for Wiess to take.  
“No, you won it.” Wiess waved her hand at the small toy. “It’s yours.”  
“C’mon take it, if fits your style better, it’s adorable.” Arion’s lips formed into a sincere smile. “plus, it’s kinda looks like you.”  
Arion could see the small blush forming on Wiess’ cheeks and he was sure she could see his, and all Arion could think was.  
WHY DID I SAY THAT!  
I DON’T KNOW!  
“Uhhh…Thanks” Wiess ran her free hand through her hair and took the rabbit. “uhh…What…umm… did you do the machine.”  
“Oh I… just switched it to…uhm…maintenance mode.” Arion tired to keep his composer and not look nervous. “Little something I learned a while back.”  
Wiess stepped past handing him Adrien.  
“Let me try it then.” Wiess grabbed the joystick as Arion put in his third token and she started to move the claw around the machine choosing her target, Arion really couldn’t tell what she was aiming for until she lowered the claw and grabbed a humanoid shape that Arion really couldn’t make out the finer details. She released it from the claw, and it slid down the chute. When Wiess presented her prize, Arion was slightly scared.  
“It looks like you.” It really did. The doll had jet black hair with orange eyes, a cocky smirk printed on its face. It wore only black trouser and what looked like a pair of heavy boots, along with a cloak hanging from its neck which looked like folded up black dragon wings, it also had black flame tattoos covering its arms. “Here you go.”  
Arion was hesitant to take the doll, it’s not that it looked like him, it’s that It looks more like his father than him, sure all he could remember was that they shared eye and hear colour, but even when he very rarely looked into a mirror, all he could see was the image of his father, the dick who abounded him and his mother in a completely Alien environment. He decided to take, it would be rude not to.  
“C’mon this thing is creeping me out.” Wiess held out her arms to take Adrien but Arion shook his. “You take a break, I’ll carry him for a while.”  
They started walking over to where Yang and her sister was but then Arion turned back around as he forgot something.  
“Crap, my knife!” Wiess held up her hand to stop Arion.  
“I’ll get.” Wiess strolled back to the claw machine and dropped her rabbit next to it. “Oops”  
Wiess bent down and quickly switched the silver knob back to its original position and grabbed the knife. All the While Arion was desperately trying to not stare at Wiess when she bent, his mum would kill if she caught him doing that. Wiess expertly flipped the butterfly closed and handed it back to its owner.  
“Damn, Ms. Snow got some street skills.” Arion noticed Wiess’ eye roll and laughed quietly. They walked over to the racing game Yang and Ruby were playing, to see that both siblings were neck and neck.  
“Who’s winning.” Arion turned to Oscar breaking him form his focus on Ruby.  
“They’ve won two games each it’s a tie breaker.” He turned back to the girls and started shouting encouragement. “C’MON RUBY.”  
An idea poked its way into Arion’s head. He pulled out the 500 lien he won off of Wiess and placed on the part of the racing machine that took tokens.  
“500 on Yang to win.” He made sure to give everyone a confident smile. “Any takers?”  
“ME!” Arion was surprised when another 500 lien was slammed on top of his. “500 on ruby!”  
“Thanks for the pressure guys.” Both sisters shouted behind them, still laser focused on the game.  
“I’ll put 250 on Ruby.” Arion almost had a heart attack when Ren somehow magically appeared next to him. “Her reaction times are much faster than Yang’s.”  
“I’ll do the same.” Oscar then threw his money on the pile the last bet being made.  
“Are you guys seriously betting in on us.” Ruby turned back and look slightly horrified by the actions of the others.  
“It was Idea.” Nora pointed a finger at Arion and he simply shrugged in response.  
“I am confident in Yang’s ability to stomp her little sister who is currently crashing right now.” Ruby snapped her head back to the screen to see she dropped to 2nd place.  
“OH CRAP!” Ruby’ focus seemed to return to her, but it was too late as Yang’s character crossed the finish line and a digital bikini clad girl opened a bottle of champagne, which sprayed the fake alcohol all over the screen. Arion happily scooped up his newly acquired 1,000 lien. Yang whooped in victory, while ruby slowly slumped against the plastic bike.  
“Nooooo” Ruby’s voice got quieter as she prolonged her cry of defeat. Nora turned to Arion with an angry look in her eye.  
“You planned that!” Arion’s response was holding up his hands in surrender.  
“I swear I didn’t.” All Arion could do is laugh at the girl’s accusation. “just a happy accident.”  
“Where did you guys get those.” Yang got off the bike and pointed towards the stuffed toys him and Wiess were holding.  
“I kick ass at the claw machine.” Arion shrugged along with his response.  
“Show me.” Arion made his way back to the claw machine everyone except Wiess, Blake and Ren following, leaving the rest behind  
“Okay but you’re going to get the tokens.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiess could feel Blake slink beside her when the rest left to go play the claw machine. She knew exactly what was coming but she still wasn’t prepared.  
“I’m starting to think he likes you.” Wiess swiftly turned her entire body to face the cat Faunus “But I could be wrong, it’s not like he won you a stuffed animal or anything.”  
“He didn’t win it for me.” Wiess retorted knowing she was 100% right. “he won it to show me he could then he gave it to me, it’s completely different.”  
“Yes, it truly isn’t the same.” Ren interjected sarcasm lathered over his words.  
“Snark doesn’t suit you.” Wiess decided to ignore both of them for now until Blake opened her mouth again.  
“He did call you cute.” Blake wiggled the black ears on top of head, giving Wiess an indication of how she knew about that little conversation.  
“No, he called the rabbit adorable!” Wiess hissed.  
“Then, he said it looked like you.” It took Wiess longer than she liked for the pieces to fall into place, but she still denied it.  
“Oh…no…he’s just really nice” Wiess could tell Blake was starting to get frustrated with her now.  
“Wiess, it’s not that big of a deal if he likes you.” Ren placed his hand on her shoulder as he said this. “He might be sticking around so you can figure stuff out.”  
“I’m not going to take advice about someone’s feelings from you!” Wiess snapped at Blake. She didn’t mean to put as much venom as she did in her words. She immediately regretted it and tried to apologize. “Blake I’m sorr..”  
“Well looks like the Ice Queen is back.” Blake cut her off before she could finish and stormed off, Ren following behind possibly trying to calm her down. Wiess squeezed the small rabbit that was still in her hand, running her thumb back and forth against the ice blue eyes that they both shared. She didn’t even notice Jaune standing beside her.  
“Wiess are you ok.” Jaune tried to meet her eyes but she kept him from doing so.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” She quietly walked off, hoping to spend some time alone from the rest of her friends. She found a small seating area next to some vending machines selling drinks and sweets tucked away in the corner of the arcade. She sat down, placed her head in her hands and groaned in frustration.  
“You ok?” Wiess looked up to see her silver eyed leader standing across from her.  
“Honestly no.” Ruby pulled back a chair and plopped herself on it.  
“Tell me.” Ruby’s sweet smile was enough to help Wiess open up in most situations and this was one of them.  
“It’s a lot of things right now.” Ruby still had a caring smile on her face and Wiess became more at ease. “I know we have to, but I really don’t want to go back to Atlas, I’ll be to close to my father.”  
“Don’t worry, we’re all going to make sure he won’t come near you.” Ruby grabbed Wiess hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “Anything else?”  
“I was kind of a bitch to Blake earlier and I really didn’t mean to.” Wiess recounted what happened with what happened only a few minutes ago and ruby gave a sad sigh. “I really didn’t mean to say that it just came out.”  
“Wiess I’m going to be honest with you right now, I’m still mad at Blake.” Wiess was shocked, she didn’t think Ruby was capable of holding a grudge, but this wasn’t just a regular grudge. “When she showed up back at Haven, I wanted to push her away and scream at her for doing what she did, what she did to Yang, but I knew I couldn’t, we needed to be team RWBY again for all of us.”  
“I know, but what I said…” Wiess could feel tear prick the edge of her eyes, so she tried her best to hold them back.  
“Was bad, but Yang’s right, things will be normal again.” Wiess knew the talk Yang was going to have with ruby late that night so she decided to say nothing. Ruby stood up from the chair and pulled Wiess onto a hug. “And seriously don’t worry about your dad, if he comes near us, I’m sure Yang will knock his teeth out.”  
Wiess could only Laugh at her leader’s last comment, she pulled away from the hug and nodded her head towards the rest of the group.  
“Let’s head back to the rest.” Ruby gave Wiess a smile that helped reassure her in the moment. And she simply nodded back at her leader in agreement.  
They spent a good couple more hours in the Arcade playing all sorts of games, ultimately them trying to cram in as much fun as they can before they had to go to Atlas, which all ended when Yang’s stomach was starting to sound like an angry Beowulf.  
“I think that’s a sign for us to get some food.” Yang patted her stomach once it quietened down. “let’s hope Argus has some good food.”  
“I think I might know a place.” Arion said with a devilish grin on his face.  
“How.” Jaune gave Arion a questioning look.  
“Something I learned a long time ago is that now matter where you are, every city has the exact same place where the best food comes out of.” Arion spread out his arms. “What you say?”  
“Okay.” The rest of the group said unanimously.  
It took them a while to find this place Arion was talking about but Wiess was worried as he was wandering aimlessly. They turned one final corner, and they were greeted with a car park full of food vans.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Blake brought her hand to her forehead. “How did you even find these?”  
Arion tapped his nose with his finger and walked towards the vans. Yang followed after him, hands behind her head.  
“Can’t be any worse than Nora’s cooking.” Jaune said as he also started following the pair.  
“You give people food poisoning one time!” the rest started to follow as well but before Ren could, Wiess grabbed his arm.  
“Wiess?” Ren looked confused at Wiess’ actions. And a question Wiess didn’t know she had came out.  
“What do you mean he might be sticking around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the RWBY finally was pretty fucking good. Hype for volume 7 is now a go, but I doubt I can wait 10 months.  
> I am wondering how I'm going to change it up, I have a few Ideas, don't know what percentage is good though.  
> Comments are still appreciated.


	7. Food for thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar gets some advice from the groups newest tag along and eats a damn good sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing, over 100 hits, holy shit, why are you people reading this. Thanks, may or may not to something special, don't really know.  
> Second thing, My sons getting some POV spotlight. This chapter is all form Oscar's perspective and the longest one yet.  
> Third thing, I've got the basics of were this story is going up until the physically get to Atlas.  
> Final thing, If you catch both of my references you get a metaphorical gold star.

The bouquet of different smells hit Oscar as soon as he stepped into the abandoned car park, now home to at least a dozen different vans, neon signs flashing with the names of different types of food the ex-farmhand has never heard of before, tacos, tamales, Shawarma and a multitude of others from around the world. The 15-year-old senses where assaulted with all the different smells of the food and the types of music blasting from speakers, he was overwhelmed with the amount of choice on offer. Oscar jumped slightly when he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder.

“Havin’ trouble deciding?” Oscar looked up to Arion looking out to all the different options as well. “I know I am.”

“I’ve never even heard of most of these foods before.” Oscar pointed to the van that Ruby and Yang were standing in line for. “Like what is a Sloppy Jessica?”

“I don’t know.” Arion began rubbing his chin. “And now that I think about it, I don’t want to know.”

Oscar laughed at the possible abomination that could be the Sloppy Jessica, he then noticed Arion sniff the air and his head sharply turning to his left.

“Roasted Pork, fried ham, swiss cheese and pickles!” Arion grabbed Oscar’s arm and dragged him towards the van blasting samba music from massive speakers attached to the sides of it. “Alright kid, you are about to eat the best damn thing in your life.”

“Wait what?” Oscar started to struggle slightly in Arion’s grasp but once he started to smell what Arion was talking about, he acquiesced, letting the scents of garlic and a hint of citrus to invade his senses. “What do they even sell?”

“The best damn type of sandwich in all of Remnant!” The Faunus turned back towards Oscar, a happy gleam in his lava-like eyes and a smile dancing across his lips. “Cubanos!”

Arion thrust his arm in the air on his last word in what looked like a mixture of hunger and pure happiness. Arion finished dragging Oscar towards the van, decorated with palm trees, the smells become more powerful and pleasant. The pair were greeted by quite a large man who appeared to be in his late 50s, a goatee with a white patch under his lips, curly black hair held up with a red bandanna. He wore a black apron over a crisp white button-up shirt, with a name tag pinned to it that said Carl. He was standing in front of a cork board filled with photos of people eating food and above it, in striking red letters, read “Cubano First Timers!”

“What can I do you for guys.” He said quite cheerily.

“If my nose is right, and it is most of the time, do you guys happen to sell Cubanos?” Arion’s smile grew wider as he asked his.

“Percy! Martin! Start the line, two Cubanos incoming.” The “head chef” (that sounded right to Oscar.) shouted to the side of him, where a ten-year-old, with the same curly black hair as Carl, popped his head around.

“Got it dad.” The boy returned slunk back to his original position.

“Oh, can you put extra pickles on one and hot sauce if you got it.” Arion said quite loudly to make sure the other two workers heard.

“How much?” Carl was now punching number into a beaten up till.

“Enough to kill a Beringel.” Carl simply nodded happily to Arion’s response.

“That, will be 235 Lien.” The till popped open with a ping and Arion handed over the money and received his change. Carl nodded to the side of him. “There some benches you can sit on, I’ll call you over when they’re done, can I get your names.”

“Arion.” Arion pointed to himself and then Oscar. “And Oscar.”

Carl scribbled their names of napkins in black pen.

“Thanks.” Carl turned around and when he turned again, he was holding a small polaroid camera. “This you guys first time eating Cubanos.”

“Not mine but it’s his.” Arion slapped Oscar on his back, sending him forward slightly.

“Do you mind.” Carl pointed to the camera.

“No.” Oscar rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled. There was a blinding flash that sent spots dancing across his eyes.

Arion lead the way to the benches where he happily took up one full side by putting his legs across it. Oscar took this as a sign to sit across him. The both sat in silence for a few seconds before Arion opened his mouth.

“How long have you fancied Ruby?” Oscar could feel the blood rush to his cheeks making his face match his new boots.

“WHAT! I don’t fancy ruby.” The flustered farmhand’s breath became shaky and hitched. “I mean yeah sure, she’s nice and pretty and smart and caring and a badass and pretty and pretty.”

“You said pretty three times kid.” Arion pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, you’re a nervous wreck.”

“I’m not nervous, why would I be nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about, absolutely nothing to be nervous about.” Oscar’s heart was starting to hit like a jack hammer against his rips and he can only imagine Ozpin was laughing his mental ass off in some corner of his mind. “You’re the one one’s nervous!”

“I heard of useless lesbians, but I never thought I would find a useless straight boy.” Arion swung his legs around and leant forward holding his chin in his hands. “It’s like finding a Uni-Faunus.”

“Okay let’s say theoretically…” Oscar saw a sly smile form on Arion’s face. “…THEORETICALLY MOTHERFUCKER! I do have some romantic feelings for Ruby…”

“Ok” Arion said with a shrug his arms now crossed against his chest looking on with intrigue.

“WHAT DO I DO?” Oscar slammed his head against the bench table.

“Do you want me to sugar coat it or be brutally honest?” Arion pulled Oscars head up by his hair, not enough to hurt him but enough to get his head away from the hard-wooden table.

“Can you be honest with a slight coat of sugar.” Oscar tried to give the mercenary puppy dog eyes, but Ruby was clearly the master at this.

“ASK her out dumbass!” Oscar sat straight up again.

“I said sugar coat it!” Oscar threw his hands up in disbelief, but he was cut short when he heard carl call their names. Oscar was about to get up, but he was stopped by Arion placing his hand on his shoulder and pushing him down gently.

“I did.” Arion walked back towards the truck and Oscar took the small amount of time to think and try to pull Ozpin out of his hiding place.

**_Come on Oz, I could really use your help right now. I know it’s something small but please. Why am I even asking you the only real relationship you ever had was with some crazy witch! I’m sorry is that it, is that what you wanted to hear you geriatric wizard fuck! Please Oz. I need you._ **

Oscar was about to scream out in frustration, when a golden-brown sandwich with cheese dripping form the sides was placed in front of him on top of a napkin with his name on it, misspelt Ozcar.

“I’m going to assume you never had advice from your dad or an older brother about this sort of stuff.” Arion bit into his Cubano a momentary flash of bliss across his face.

“Never had either of those.” Oscar looked at his sandwich sitting on the napkin.

“The that means you don’t have your head full of bullshit about pick-up lines or acting tough.” Arion took a larger bite of the Cubano this time and swallowed it down as fast as he could. “All honesty, asking a girl out in is the easiest part, it’s what comes after that’s the hardest part, know eat your Cubano.”

Oscar was shocked by the Faunus’ wisdom, even though he seemed about the same age as the majority of the group he obviously knew a lot.

“But what do I say, that’s what I don’t know how to do.” Oscar finally took a bite of the pressed down sandwich, and his eyes grew as wide as the moon. Oscar moaned in delight as he took another larger bite of the god-like sandwich. “Holy Shit!”

“I know right.” Arion looked at Oscar with concern. “I’ll give you a phrase that will most likely help ok.”

Arion got up, before slipping of his jacket, and jogged back towards the van and shortly returned with a pen in his hand, he took Oscar’s napkin and scribbled something down on it. He slid it back over his hand covering the message. When he let go Oscar eagerly took it and read it in Arion’s unexpectedly flowing handwriting.

**_Ruby do you want to go see a movie with me?_ **

“You’re a smartass.” Oscar stuff the napkin in his pocket.

“Lovable smartass.” Arion chuckled. “And you’re a dumbass.”

“Lovable Dumbass.” The two boys started to laugh with each other. But they were cut short when a certain blonde brawler slammed a red plastic tray with some type of food on it, next to them with an excited gleam in her eyes alongside Oscar and Arion’s previous topic of conversation. The most Oscar could tell about Yang’s chosen dish that it was on a baguette and it had some sort of pasta on it.

“What the fuck is that abomination.” Arion looked slightly terrifying at the what ever the hell it was on Yang’s tray.

“They call it The Sloppy Jessica.” Yang licked her lips like a ravenous Beowulf. “It’s Chilli and Mac ‘n’ Cheese all on top of a pizza baguette. What you guys get?”

“We got real food, mainly Cubanos.” Arion held his out in pride and Oscar did the same.

“Seriously they are the best things on the planet.” Oscar was trying to avoid facing Ruby directly in case she saw the blush that was still covering most of his face.

“Can I have a piece then?” Ruby leant in closer to Oscar and he was starting to feel hot under the collar, out of the corner of his eye he could see Arion holding in a giggle.

“Ah…yeah sure.” As he was trying to collect his thoughts and totally not imagining ruby leaning in closer towards him, her red head of hair resting against his chest, and handed her the sandwich, which she happily took a conservative bite out of.

“MMMM…that is good.” Ruby wiped a bit of grease off her mouth with her sleeve and gave Oscar back his food. He then noticed a bit of mustard staining the right corner of her lip. Oscar garbed Arion’s napkin, handed it over to Ruby and motioned to the mustard.

“You’ve got a little bit…” Ruby took the napkin and wiped away the yellow sauce.

“Thanks” Ruby smiled at Oscar which again made his brain shut down slightly.

“It’s no problem.” Oscar waved of the gratitude and decided to take Arion’s advice and ask the question. “Uhh…Ruby…”

“Yeah?” Ruby’s gorgeous silver eyes stared directly into Oscar’s and the farm-boy tried to steel himself, but it ultimately failed.

“…What did you get to eat?” Oscar saw Arion bring his palm to his face.

“I’m splitting that with Yang.” Ruby’ face brightened up with a smile that almost sent Oscar into cardiac arrest.

“Cool.” Oscar returned to his Cubano but only gave it small bites while Yang and Ruby wolfed down ‘The Sloppy Jessica’. Luckily, they were shortly joined by team JNR, Jaune and Ren both seemingly ordered noodles while Nora had a foot-tall stack of waffles over flowing with Mable syrup. Good thing the benches were long enough to seat all of them. Jaune took a seat next to ruby, which drove a slight spike of jealousy into Oscar. He placed Adrien, who was happily snacking on baby carrots on the table in front of him.

“They may not be pancakes but they’re close enough!” She happily began eating the large stack with a smile stretching form ear to ear on her face.

“What is that?” Jaune pointed towards Yang’s ‘food’ with his plastic fork.

“Do I have to explain this every time someone sits down!” Jaune interrupted Yang digging in to her sin against human and Faunus-kind.

“Yes, that thing is an atrocity to every other food ever.” Arion was no on his last bite of his Cubano looking somewhat sad about that fact.

“It’s chili and Mac ‘n’ Cheese on top of a pizza baguette!” Yang finally took a bite of her ‘sandwich’, chili and cheese dripping on to the tray beneath.

The group was quickly joined by Wiess and Blake who took seat at the opposite ends of the bench, Wiess next to Arion with a small black box of leafy vegetables and Blake next to Jaune with what looks like Sushi to Oscar.

“Did you get a salad?” Arion looked at with an amused smile and waved his arms around him. “All this choice and you pick a salad.”

“I like eating Healthily!” Wiess started to pout and cross her arms.

“Hey so do I.”  Arion curled his arm to engorge his bicep, his lips forming a cocky smile. “My body is a temple, but I do know when to indulge.”

“You call those muscles!” Nora rose form her seat and also started flexing showing off her impressive biceps.

“Want to test them out Valkyrie!” Arion slammed his elbow onto the table challenging Nora to arm wrestling, which she gladly accepts.

“Ruby move up one.” A fierce glint appeared in the teal-green eyes of the girl and she sat down in Ruby’s old seat clasping hands with the lizard Faunus a defiant look to him. Yang quickly moved to be the referee and held both participants hands in her organic one.

“I want a good clean fight, first one to hit the table loses, clear.”

“Got it.” Nora said determination to win set firmly on her face.

“Crystal.” Arion’s relaxed façade not faltering.

“GO!” Yang screamed at the top of her lungs, and the battle commenced, both Arion and Nora straining against each other, their will to win exuding a pressure against everyone else who were shouting encouragement mainly for Nora. 30 seconds in and Arion was starting to falter his fist moving slightly towards the table, Arion blinked in surprise losing focus for a nanosecond, but it was enough for Nora to move his hand an inch closer to defeat. Arion was now growling, full on animalistic growling, he closed his eyes again but this time in concentration and when he opens them back up his round pupils were replaced with black slits, his orange Iris’ become more intense in colour the small flecks of red and yellow shining through contrasted by the harsh black that was dotted around, Arion’s growling was becoming louder and Nora was starting to struggle, her hand moving back to the original position at the start of the match. Everyone else was cheering and shouting encouragement while Oscar was staring not the black sits in Arion’s eyes, it would seem no on else noticed them changing, Nora and the rest were too focused of the arm Wrestle. Nora let out a cry of a last-ditch effort to win as did Arion but his was verging on inhuman, and he started to push Nora’s arm down slowly, but it was moving. Oscar could see the blood vessels popping in Nora’s head due to the effort, everyone was starting to fall quieter. Both Wiess and Yang caught each other’s eyes and had a silent conversation. Arion let out his final roar, the pressure surrounding him becoming stronger, and slammed Nora’s hand against the wood so hard it cracked underneath.

They both panted hard. Arion blinked twice his eyes returning to normal. A round black pupil surrounded by orange. Nora was staring at her hand still, joined with Arion’s, in disbelief, then her face changed to excitement as she stood up pulling Arion up with her and his hand into the air.

“WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!” Nora screamed to the sky and everyone began to clap, even Wiess who ignored these types of things gave a small ladylike round of applause. “All hail the new champion.”

Arion laughed nervously and Oscar heard him quietly hum a tune to himself.

“Thanks.” It was clear to Oscar that Arion wasn’t used to earning this much praise, he was clearly uncomfortable. Everyone soon finished their meals and they continued exploring the city when they came across a clothing shop that Arion ducked into and the rest follow as they figured it would be a good idea to pick up some warmer clothes for Atlas. Oscar was set though so he mainly just hung around the entrance, the rest of his team zipping around the clothing racks and grabbing whatever suited them best. Blake picked up a fur lined jacket, jaune grabbed a pair of winter trousers, Ren snow boots and ruby some white wool which Oscar assumes is going into her cape. Arion however just grabbed a four pack of plain orange shirts which were heavily discounted. When questioned he simply said.

“Don’t need much.”

Their shopping trip was cut short when a pixely tune started blaring from Jaune’s scroll.

“It’s Saff.” He placed the scroll up to his hear. “Hey…that clothing store you showed me…just about done…ok be there soon.”

“What’s she wanting.” Blake was putting her new jacket in a plastic bag, with the store’s logo on it.

“Asking when we were getting home, dinner’s on.” Jaune made his way out of the shop.

“Tell her I won’t need, I’m still digesting my lunch.” Yang grabbed her stomach and looked towards Ruby.

“I can still eat.” Ruby smiled and happily rocked back and forth on her feet. Oscar is so glad that ruby can still be positive due to the last few days.

“Of course, you can.” Arion ruffled Ruby’s as he walked passed her, his purchase slung over his shoulder. Oscar’s thoughts drifted to Arion’s eyes when he was arm wrestling Nora, maybe it was a Faunus thing, but he wasn’t sure. He had a deep feeling that there’s something more to the mercenary than he lets other believe, something that’s not a secret darkness but something dangerous, he definitely had a ferocity that he hides.

It was sunset when the got back to the Cotta-Arc house, the sky turning beautiful shades of pink mingling with the blue of day. Oscar could already smell what was for dinner, fish stew.

Jaune entered first handing Adrien to Saffron who began tickling the young boy.

“You guys go get washed up, dinner’s almost done” Everyone parted ways to get to a sink either in the kitchen or the upstairs bathroom. Arion grabbed Saffron by her arm.

“Could I use your shower later?” saffron replied rather quickly with happy tone.

“Yeah, just don’t be too long in it.” Arion moved towards the sink and threw his gauntlets on the couch which Ruby began scolding him as he washed his hands, she turned to the group washing up at the kitchen sink. “Before I forget We’re eating outside.”

They all went through the glass doors and sat down to eat as Jaune, and Terra spooned the stew into bowls. They all began happily slurping at the stews.

“This is delicious!” Blake cried out.

“Of course, you’d like it, it’s fish.” This caused everyone to laugh, even though her puns were awful Yang could always make the group laugh.

“True.” They all began chatting amongst themselves. Oscar managed to get the final part of a story Arion was telling too Ruby, Nora Wiess and Jaune.

“So, there we are standing in the middle of a pack of Beowolfs, their mouths slobbering, Leo and I back to back, we could die and what does he do…” Nora shuffled closer towards the storyteller for the climax. “He turns to me, looks me dead in the eyes and says, ‘If this is your Idea of a walk in the park, I hate to see what you would call a marathon.”

The group bursts into laughter.

“Really? How did you guys get out.” Arion stared into the dregs of his stew.

“I don’t remember, the Grimm closed in we killed a few then…” Arion stared into the almost night sky and shrugged his shoulders. “Woke up in a Hospital, an I.V. attached and a few new scars with Dunc and Train hanging over me.”

“Wow, must been a good fight.” Oscar could see a small smile from Arion at Nora’s words.

“Yeah, you should have seen Ali when Leo woke.” Arion chuckled to himself.

“Was she pissed?” Jaune finished the last bits of his stew as he asked.

“No, she was absolutely furious, she was laying into him for a solid half an hour calling him names I never even though of before, she called him a cock-bite.” Jaune and Oscar laughed at the name a little too hard than appropriate. “Once she’s done, she kisses him like nothing happened.”

Arion gets up and stretches his arms above his head, Oscar hearing his joints pop and crack.

“That was lovely Saffron and Terra, know If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to have a real shower.”

Arion left and there were a few seconds of silence then Maria turned towards Blake.

“I assume he’ll be out of range of his hearing.” Blake nods in conformation. “Good. Then we need to have a conversation about Mr. Fallenson helping us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a Question Below.


	8. A found Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion is told what team RWBYJNRQOM's real mission is.

The scorching water hitting Arion’s face was pure bliss, it’s been far too long since he has had a real shower, mainly keeping himself clean in streams and rivers when he was out in the wilderness and whatever cold crappy shower, he got in his cheap ass motel rooms. This was a nice change of pace. Some comfort for once, but it was times like this where Arion missed his small flat back in Vacuo with his mum and Kirion. The bathroom of which was nicely located above the street where the market was, so it always filled with the scents of fresh fruit and baked treats.  
Arion scrubbed himself down with the bar of soap he always brought with, he already eaten their food he would feel bad if he used the bathroom products plus his soap didn’t irritate his scales like other did, and those things trapped grime and dirt like a motherfucker.  
He quickly moved on to his hair which he pulled over his eyes at first to check the length. It was on the longer side, which he decided he quite liked now. His hair would grow faster than most, so he was getting it cut twice every month, but maybe keeping it at this length wasn’t a bad idea. He lathered the shampoo through is black locks then rinsed out then moved to the conditioner, making sure his hair was nice and shiny.  
He stepped out and stared into the full-length mirror that greeted him. His eyes fell onto the four claw marks that ran down the left side of his ribs. The scars he got after fighting a pack of Grimm with Leo, the thing was he remembered everything during that fight burned permanently into his memory, along with the looks Leo gave him in the hospital. For some reason he hated lying to Wiess and the others, normally he lied to a lot of people without remorse, but that group of hunters and huntresses were different. Maybe because he liked them more than most other people, he felt like he was sort of bonding with Oscar, he was a nice enough kid who clearly needed someone to look out for him, the kid even said he didn’t have a dad or a big brother. Yang was fun, giving Arion a challenge but she was clearly holding something in that she needed to let out, wow is Arion relating hard right now.  
Then there was Wiess, all Arion needed to do was say her name in his head and his heart would try and jump out of his chest. The image of him and Wiess, wearing very little, crawled into his head her hands on his chest and his hands around her waist both leaning forward to…  
Dammit Kinderkralle, she is person not a thing for you to fantasize about!  
Arion could fell his mother slapping him upside the head for even thinking like that, her voicing ringing in his head.  
Once he was snapped back to reality, he began to pat himself dry with a towel. He slipped on his jeans which got a very useful steam cleaning thanks to the shower, he rubbed his hair with the towel until in was half dried, and he pulled it pack with his fingers. He went to reach for the pack of shirts he bought, thanking that they were only 800 lien, but they weren’t there. He could have sworn he put them on the toilet seat.  
“That’s weird.” He wrapped the towel around his neck and put a new pair of socks and his boot on and walked out of the bathroom and into the Guestroom to rifle through his pack, but all he found was spare socks, an extra pair of jeans, deodorant, the necklace that once belonged to his grandfather on his mother’s side and his Ukulele, which still had the note his mum put in between the strings years ago.  
For when things get too rough. Love you!  
There was a love heart at the end of the message scribbled in with pink  
Arion looked at the instrument and he realized he hasn’t touched it since he left, could he even still play it, Arion shook the thought out of his head and refocused. He took a quick look outside the window into the garden to maybe see if they were there, he then figured that he must have left them downstairs.  
He was halfway towards the stairs when his ears picked something up.  
“…give him enough money and he’ll switch sides simple as that.” Qrow.  
“Give him the benefit of the doubt, we need help to get to Atlas and he might be our best bet.” Arion didn’t expect Oscar to stick up for him, he would have to thank him later.  
“Uncle Qrow, this isn’t our only choice but it’s our best. You don’t need to trust Arion but trust me.” Arion could hear the sincerity in Ruby’s voice and his heart warmed slightly, he decided this would eb the best time to make his entrance.  
“I think my ears are burning.” Arion leaned on the banister and everyone looked up.  
“Well we timed this perfectly.” Blake put her hand on her hip and brought one to her face.  
“You did not.” Arion pushed off from the banister and walked down the steps. “Unrelated have you seen my T-shirts.”  
Maria pulled out the pack of orange shirts and threw them at Arion, who caught it easily and everyone turned to the old woman.  
“It was worth it.” A sly smile formed on the woman’s lips and Arion just rolled his eyes. He tore the packet and slipped one over his head.  
“So, what is it you need my help with, because I don’t come cheap.” Arion ran his hand through his hair shaking it slightly.  
“Is that what it will take.” Jaune stepped forward and looked Arion in the eye who simply nodded in conformation. “We’re stealing from the Atlas military…”  
“I’LL DO IT FOR HALF!” Everyone turned in surprise when Arion shouted.  
“Come again?” Ren returned to his natural collected state once he talked  
“I FUCKING hate the Atlas military, you have no idea how many payments they’ve shafted me on.” Arion smiled wickedly as he imagined the Atlas commander shaking their fist at him as he ran away. “So, stealing from them would be cathartic as shit.”  
“That was easier than expected.” Yang clapped her hands together in satisfaction. “But if you’re going to help us get to Atlas, you need to know everything.”  
Ruby stepped forward and put a hand on Arion’s shoulder.  
“We’re going to tell you everything about our mission…” Her silver eyes met Arion’s with a deep amount of concern. “…You should sit down.”  
And he did. Ruby told him everything. Salem, Ozma, Maidens, Gods, Immortals, the destruction of humanity, relics. It was all coming at Airon at superspeed.  
“So, the stories I was told as a child…” Arion took a shaky breath. “…they’re real, all of it.”  
Ruby nodded.  
“I can understand not wanting to help…” Arion cut her off.  
“No…” He took another shaky breath this one longer than the last. “I need some time for all that to absorb.”  
He moved fast back up the stairs and ducked into the guestroom, closing the door and leaning against, after a few seconds he began to slide down it, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, he lost track of time at that point, he didn’t know if he was gone for five minutes or fifty, but his eyes then drifted towards his bag.  
“This is a rough time.” He got off his ass and rushed to the bag. He picked up the Ukulele and ran his fingers across ebony wood body, he pulled the note out and read it one last time. He looked out the window to see that the moon has risen high, the parts that were apparently broken by a god being visible. He slid the window open and stepped outside standing on the veranda. He sat down, his back leaning against the wall.  
He plucked the string sot tune and thankfully it wasn’t too out of tune. He moved his left fingers over the top strings and pressed them down, he remembers the chords, he could never forget these chords. He started to strum and began to play the song his mother sang to him whenever he was scared or nervous. After a few second of intro he instinctively began to sing along.  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true

Someday, I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well, I see trees of green and red roses too  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
With only the first section being played he could already feel himself calm down, stopped singing, but kept play to help everything to make sense, All the old ruins he came across, the state of the moon and the Grimm, he was so lost in thought he didn’t even register the second voice which began to continue the song  
Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world

The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
And also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands saying  
How do you do?  
They're really saying I, I love you

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more then we'll know  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world  
World

Someday I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to  
Why oh, why can't I?  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh

He reached the end and there were a few seconds of silence as Arion took a deep breath in letting it out after a few seconds.  
“That was lovely.” The voice made Arion jump and he almost dropped his Ukulele, but he managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”  
Arion turned to see Wiess with both her hands over her mouth.  
“It’s fine, I caught it.” Wiess looked relieved and climbed out to join him. “You come up to check on me.”  
“Yes, you were up here for half an hour.” Wiess tucked her legs under her. “Where did you learn to play?”  
“I taught myself, just got books out the library and played along with them.” Arion laughed quietly to himself and held the Ukulele by the body in both of hands. “My mum got me this for my 10th birthday, that was also the day I learned she was working almost 18 hour shifts for half a year.”  
Arion could feel a tear roll down his cheek, smiling to himself at the memory of him opening the newspaper covered box and see the black wood of the instrument for the first time the white tuning knobs still stiff. He wiped away the tear with his sleeve.  
“Sorry.” Wiess looked at him and she just simply smiled at him. “I just miss her sometimes, she used to sing that song for me whenever I was scared, which was a lot when I was kid.”  
“If it’s any consolation…” Arion smiled at his previous words being turned on him. “You’re quite a good singer.”  
“Ha…I’m rusty at best, but…” Arion turned to Wiess and raised his eyebrow “…it is a nice thing to hear from Wiess Schnee.”  
Wiess put her head in her hands and groaned.  
“Who told you, it was Yang wasn’t it.” Wiess sounded pissed.  
“No one told me, I’m just smarter than I look.” Wiess shoot him a pouty look. “Plus, your fake name was bad.”  
“How was it.” Wiess threw her hands up in the air.  
“Your last name literally means snow in Old Atlesian.” Arion shrugged and Wiess looked slightly surprised.  
“You know Old Atlesian?” She cupped her chin with hand.  
“Na sicher. Der erstklassige Atlesianer meiner Mutter hat sie mir beigebracht, falls sie mich dorthin bringen sollte.” (Of course. My mum's high class Atlesian, she taught me in case she took me there.) Arion said with a smug smile on his face.  
“Dein Akzent braucht etwas Arbeit, aber ...” (Your accent needs some work but...) Arion could see the impressed expression on Wiess’ face. “Sie sind voller Überraschungen, Arion Fallenson.” (You are full of surprises Arion Fallenson.)  
“Tu n'as aucune idée Belle.” (You have no idea Beautiful.) Arion was given a confused look by Wiess. “I can also speak Old Vale.”  
“Why did you learn that?” Wiess shifted seating position sand pulled her knees close to her chest.  
“Cause it’s sexy as shit.” Arion laughed and Wiess shook her head.  
“Have you made your decision.” Wiess’ face turned serious as Arion’s eyes met hers. He never noticed how pretty they were. He stood up to his full height and towered over Wiess, he rolled back his shoulders and loosened his neck. Eh locked eyes with the moon that the God of Darkness wrecked, thinking he could do a much better job, and he gave Wiess his answer.  
“I’ve always wanted to save the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and always leave a comment.  
> I would also like do to a Q&A, doesn't have to be about RWBY but really anything, so I'll leave a link to my Tumblr so you can send me a question and I'll put the answers here a nice wee bonus chapter.  
> Tumblr username is gkl-2000.  
> There may or may not be more songs in the future, only I know. (Yes there will be)  
> Also here's a link to the song if you haven't heard it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fahr069-fzE


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang eavesdrop outside, and joins Arion on a trip to a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My joint second favourite RWBY Character gets her own chapter. Extra Points if you can guess who shares that position. I'll try to get more angsty Bumbleby encounter and I would like to try to get Arion and Blake interacting more since they kinda oppose each other in some accidental way. Blake comes from what looks like quite a well off Faunus family, Arion was dirt poor, Blake is a mammal, Arion is a reptile, Blake is stealthy and sneaky, Arion is not . Also I can't count how many time I accidentally misspelled Blake as Balke. Fucking Weird.

It’s been 25 minutes since Arion took time to think upstairs. Blake guessed he was doing one of two things, packing up his things and running away or actually thinking about this whole situation, because it’s hard to hear the first time. Especially the part about humanity being destroyed. All those people wiped away in an instant. She turned her thoughts away from that and looked towards the rest of her companions, they all had a look of concern, except for Qrow, who Blake had surmised did not like Arion. He didn’t like this idea to begin with, both stealing from the Atlas Military and trusting Arion. She tried to desperately focus on everyone else, but she was still drawn to Yang, always Yang. She hasn’t really talked to her since Brunswick. Blake couldn’t think about what she had done recently to make Yang so cold towards her now, it was the only thing she could think about until Wiess sat down next to her on the couch.

“I’m sorry from what I said back at the arcade.” Wiess looked at Blake apology written all over her face and Blake smiled.

“It’s fine, I was pushing a bit too hard.” Blake hugged herself. “I’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

“I know things have been tough, with you joining back up especially when it comes to Yang.” Blake felt Wiess’ hadn’t touch her shoulder. “But she’s a big girl, she doesn’t need to be protected.”

The realisation hit Blake like a ton of bricks. It’s not what she’d done but what she’d said. How could she be so stupid. Yang didn’t want to protect her she wanted her to be there for her.

“I…didn’t…mean it like that… I need to go apoli…” Blake began to stand but she was pulled back down by Wiess.  
“Give her some space, I think you’re apologized enough.” Blake knew Wiess was right. “Any I would like to talk to you later about something…in private.”

Blake simply nodded and faced forward. After a few more minutes of silence Wiess stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

“I’ll go check up on him.” Wiess moved to the stairs and began walking up them.

“That’s probably a good Idea.” Ruby agreed, Blake could feel pride swelling up at how much Ruby has grown since their time a Beacon, she really has become a leader.   
“We’ll stay down here.”

Blake jumped slightly when Yang took the seat next to her.

“So…” Yang looked at Blake with her gorgeous lilac eyes. Blake regretted what happened between them and Yang knows she does but what makes it worse is that it took her hurting Yang worse than Adam did to help her realise her real feelings for the blonde, and she was sure Yang would never return her feelings, forgiven or not. “…Do you think Arion might be sticking around cause of Wiess.”

“What?” The statement confused Blake and ripped her form her train of thought.

“C’mon it’s obvious right, or am I just imagining things.” Yang threw her head back and rested it on the back of the couch.

“No, he did call her cute.” Blake leaned forward and placed her elbows on her thigh and her chin in her hands.

“Holy shit really.” Yang laughed quietly to herself.

“Well he called the rabbit he won for her cute, then he said it looked like her so…” Blake shrugged. “I think that counts.”

“She might feel the same, y’know.” Yang pointed to the stairs as Blake’s ears perked up and she could her something musical coming from outside. “When has Wiess ever don…”

“SHHH!” Blake took the few seconds of silence to focus her hearing. Yes there was definitely music playing somewhere outside.

“Blaaaakke, what’s wrong…” Blake cut her off by standing up and making her way to the sliding glass doors. She slid the doors open and stood out on the deck and she could hear clear as day someone singing right above them, she was quickly joined by Yang.

“Blake what the hell…” She stopped in her tracks and look confused. “Is someone singing?”

Blake pressed a finger to her lips to silence Yang, which she did. She pointed up. Blake leaned out the cover of the veranda to check her suspicions.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true

Someday, I wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me

And she was right. It was Arion strumming on what looked like a miniature guitar singing a song Blake didn’t recognize. She slipped back under the veranda, pointed up and whispered to Yang.

“It’s Arion.” Yang leaned out of the Veranda to double check as Blake looked up in disbelief. “I didn’t think he could do anything remotely creative.”

“Holy shit it is.” Yang giggled returning to Blake’s side. “What’s wrong with him being able to sing anyway, he’s pretty good.”

“I just did not expect a mercenary who uses flamethrowers as his secondary weapon to be able to do so.” Blake threw her hands up defensively. “That’s all I’m saying.”

Arion stopped singing but didn’t stop playing and he was quickly joined by a second voice that Blake and Yang knew well, and their eyes went as wide as dinner plates. 

“No fucking way.” 

Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world

The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
And also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands saying  
How do you do?  
They're really saying I, I love you

They both covered their mouths to muffle the giggles as soon as they heard Wiess joining in . Yang turned to Blake and wiggled her eyebrows a mischievous glint in her eye.

“We are not doing Matchmakers part three.” Blake slapped her forehead at the mere thought of what Yang was suggesting.

“Why not?” Blake could tell it was hard for Yang to whisper right now. “this could be our Return of the Jedi.”

“You know that’s the worst of the Original Trilogy right.” Blake folded her arms.

“You didn’t like Jedi.”

“It’s still really good, but compared to the other two…”

“Okay, that’s what you meant.” Yang waved her hand in agreement. “Did you at least like the Ewoks.”

“Honestly no.” Blake shook her head at the image of the furry little bastards. “Way better if it were Wookies.”

“I’ll concede that point.” Yang shook her head and got back on the real point. “It worked with Scarlet and Wendall, and we got Coco and Velvet to finally start dating. So, it’s 2 for 2, let’s make it 3 for 3.”

Blake sucked her through her teeth.

“Scarlet and Wendall broke up.” She really didn’t want to tell Yang, but anything to stop this asinine plan.

“Fuck.” Yang hissed quietly under her breath. “Why?” 

“Wendall wasn’t ready to commit, it just fell apart after that.” Blake began tapping her fingers on her other arm. “Velvet and Coco are still together if that makes you feel better.”

“I’m still counting Scarlet and Wendall, by the way.” Blake rolled her eyes and Yang grabbed both her hands in hers and brought her closer to her. “C’mon it’ll be like back at Beacon, and a good distraction.” 

Amber met Lilac as Blake was using all her willpower to not kiss Yang right there and then. She sighed.

“Fine.” Yang pumped her fist in the air and Blake rolled her eyes both annoyed and glad there was some distance between them now, her ears perked her ears up as Arion said something, she didn’t understand due to it being in another language. She tapped Yang on the shoulder. “Apparently Arion is bilingual.”

“huh.” Yang repositioned herself to get a better listen but to no avail. “What did he say?”

“Uhm… ‘Tu n'as aucune idée Belle.’” Blake racked her brains to try figure out what language that was but was beaten by Yang.

“That sounds like Old Vale.” Yang opened the sliding door and started to step into the living room. “I think Jaune speaks that so we can get a translation.”

Blake followed along and she was immediately questioned by Qrow, flask in hand.

“Where’d you two go?” Blake could smell the bouquet of booze on his breath, and she tried her best not to wretch.

“Just out for some fresh air.” Yang playful punched his arm. “Don’t worry.”

Qrow grunted and went back to his drinking. 

Yang placed herself on the couch arms, outstretched her arms and legs and closed her eyes, Blake leaned against the glass door and waited for Arion to come downstairs along with Wiess, which only took a minute and she heard the tapping of Wiess’ heels on the steps with Arion behind her.

Everyone looked to her fellow Faunus for his answer. 

“I’m in.” Everyone smiled glad to hear they have the extra hand Arion turned to Jaune. “So, I’m told this was your idea to begin with, so run me through it.”

Jaune told Arion the basics of the plan of stealing an atlas ship and using that to get to atlas.

“Give me an hour or two and I can get some info to build on that plan.” Arion slapped jaune on the shoulder and grabbed his jacket and gauntlets on the way to the door. “Yang, Blake I’ll need your help with something.”

Yang shrugged and followed after him as did Blake. When they stepped outside, they took this to ask what he was up to.

“Where are we going?” Yang followed behind Arion at a steady pace arms behind her neck.

“Remember that Bar I told you about.” Arion turned a corner, scratching his head. “This way I think.”

“Wait the bar you were thrown out if because you tried to burn it down.” Blake walked faster to catch up with Arion. “That bar.”

“That’s the one.” Arion clicked his fingers. “And it should be a few streets away, so follow me.”

And they did, they arrived at said Bar which turned out to be called ‘Turns’. Blake could hear the throbbing music and drunken cries of joy from outside making her ears slightly hurt. She pressed them flat against her head to help minimize the noise, but with her enhanced hearing in her human ears it still hurt. Arion put a comforting hand on Blake’s shoulder.

“You going to be okay going in there.” Blake nodded in conformation. “Let’s go.”

“What’s the plan?” yang asked crossing her arms across her chest.

“Follow my lead and look scary as shit when needed to.” Arion turned back around.

“When are we supposed to do that?” Blake was a little confused

“You’ll know.” Arion confidence was somewhat reassuring. 

The trio walked up to the Bar and opened its door, the smell of alcohol and urine hit Blakes nose immediately disorientating her and Arion who had a similar problem of enhanced senses. It had a very rustic look, all wood and red felt, there were sports poster plaster all over the walls each in a wooden frame. The actual bar itself was made out if a darker wood that the tables and chairs, a large number of different bottles behind all for different cocktails.

“No offense but this smell why too much like your uncle.” Arion turned and Yang just nodded in agreement. He motioned towards the main bar and walked towards it. He pulled out a stool and sat down, Blake and Yang following his lead. A young bartender with her long hair in a high ponytail approached the three.

“What would you guys like?” She said in high pitched squeezing voice that Blake found Irritating beyond belief.

“I’ll have a water for now.” The Waitress looked Arion up and down hungrily then moved on to Yang.

“Virgin Strawberry sunrise with a little umbrella in it.” The Waitress scribbled down Yang’s order and went back behind the bar completely ignoring Blake.

“Bitch.” Blake made sure to say this under her breath, but things got worse when she felt a strong grip slam into her shoulder, she turned slightly to see a drunk man, beer still in hand barley being able to stand.

“I thought they didn’t let pets in here.” The man’s words were slurred but Blake understood him clear as day. Blake heard the cocking of a shotgun and saw Yang pointing her prosthetic right at the drunkard, her eyes as red as blood.

“Let go.” Yang snarled, rage filling her voice more so than Blake had ever heard before. He turned and started advancing towards Yang.

“You want to go skank! Or would you may be like to go bac…” The Asshole was cut off by Arion grabbing his throat and lifting him a few inches in the air. And the lizard Faunus laughed.

“You do not want to pick a fight with us pal.” The music stopped which Blake was happy about, but it signalled a worse situation than sore ears. More humans stood up ready for a fight. “You’re picking a fight, aren’t you?”

No one answered.

“I think that’s a yes.” Yang slammed her fists together and brought them up. Blake stood from the stool and readied herself. Arion dropped the drunk man who flopped all over the floor once he hit it.

A few of the patrons charged towards Arion, he greeted one with a kick to the chest sending him sprawling, another swung with a right hook, but the mercenary dodged it without much effort and returned the hit sending his attacker crumpled on the floor. The final one tried to bring his hands down on Arion, but he grabbed the back of the man’s head and slammed it against the bar. Two men tried to go for Yang, Blake felt bad for them Yang was in her element. She dodged every single swing they threw at her whit glee. All Blake could think of is how happy she looked at the moment, her golden hair falling perfectly into place after every movement of her body. Yang dodged another punch with a spin then she used her momentum to bring her mechanical fist on one of her attackers’ cheeks. Blake didn’t need cat-like hearing to hear the jaw-bone crack underneath Yang’s fist. The hit rendered the man unconscious, his head slamming against the hard wood of the floor. The second man smartly backed off and ran out of the bar. Blake turned her focus to her assailants. Four of them, one of them much larger than the rest, she dashed forward and chopped one in the throat stunning him, Blake then brought her knee into his stomach causing him to collapse. The second earned the heel of Blake's palm into his nose causing blood to flow out of it and him stumbling back into a table. She felt a heavy fist connect with her stomach and sent her a few feet back.  
“Blake!” Blake heard yang cry as she charged and slid under the larger persons legs wrapping the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud around his right ankle and she pulled sending him to the ground, which was follow by a swift kick in the face bay Arion. Blake just scowled at the unnecessary force

“What!” Arion shrugged defensively. “He’s a big guy, he can take wor...”

Arion was cut off by one of their attackers breaking a chair over his back. It seemed to unfazed him and he looked more pissed off than hurt. He slowly picked up the chair next to him and examined it, then smashed it against the man who fell to floor like the rest of his compatriots and all Arion was left with was one of the legs, which he threw on to the man.

“See how you like it.” Arion walked back to the bar mumbling under his breath. “Fucking ass.”

The Bartender from earlier was frozen in fear.

“Can you do me a favour and get your boss, for me.” The bartender scanned the carnage and all the unconscious patrons and nodded quickly running into the back.   
Arion vaulted over the bar and poured himself some water. “Didn’t get me my drink.”  
Shouting could be heard from the back specifically form the high-pitched bartender and what sounded like a man. A few minutes pass and from the back door a very tall man with dark skin in a black linen suit and red dress shirt appeared. He had a black goatee on his chin. A set of goat horns protruded from his bald head.  
“What can I do for you…” His eyes locked onto Arion “oh fuck no.”

He turned to try to run back out, but Arion threw a knife that he pulled from his pocket at the door frame and it sunk in deep with a thud. He turned back to face the three.

“Don’t even think about running Azazel.” Arion stalked towards Azazel closing the distance and got right into his face. Eh calmly held out his hand. “Can I get my knife back.”

Azazel pulled the knife out and handed it to Arion. He flipped it shut and sat up on the bar.

“What do you want you scaly piece of shit.” Azazel crossed his arms in frustration and begun tapping his foot.

“Remember that job I was screwed out of yesterday.” Arion said as he was spinning his butterfly knife in between his fingers.

“The one you almost burned down my Bar because of!” Azazel slammed his fist down and Arion nodded.

“Who ordered the job?” Arion didn’t even look at Azazel for the Answer.

“I don’t know.” The goat Faunus was starting to sweat a little Blake could see and she took that as the signal to start looking intimidating soon. 

“Bullshit.” Arion said with a calm tone.

“I really don’t know.” Blake could hear his heart rate speed up, which meant that Arion could hear it too. “Lucinda just tells us the basics, nothing more nothing less.

“Bullshit.” Arion said again this time in a low growl.

“Look I know what this is.” Azazel pointed towards Yang and Blake. “You’re the bad cop and they’re going to tell you to ca…”

Azazel was interrupted by Arion grabbing his shirt collar and hoisting him up in the air.

“Awww…That’s adorable, you think I’m the bad cop.” Blake wrapped her fingers around her weapons handle and glared at the suited Faunus. Beside her Yang cracked her knuckles. She saw what Arion was doing and it was quite clever. Acting threatening and implying her and Yang are worse, simple but effective.

Azazel looked both of them up and down and laughed.

“Really… those two girls…” He was topped when Yang drove her fist into the bar almost breaking it in half, her eyes blazing like fire. Azazel whimpered like a baby. 

“IT’S ALL ON MY SCROLL! IT’S ALL ON MY SCROLL!”

“There we go.” Arion dropped him and lightly slapped his face. “Transfer it will you.”

Azazel nodded and fumbled for his phone, he quickly typed, and Arion’s Scroll pinged.

“Get out my bar!” Azazel pointed to the door and the did, after Blake kicked a stool over for the hell of it.

Once they left the bar Arion pulled out his Scroll and began looking through it.

“Well I think you two deserve an Academy Award for your performances.” Arion laughed and pointed to Yang. “Punching the Bar was a nice touch.”

“Why thank you.” Yang theatrically bowed in response. The group began walking back Arion still on his Scroll but he suddenly stooped in his tracks, a worried look fallen on his face

“This might be a problem.” Arion turned his Scroll for Blake and Yang to see, they leaned in close to tread the name and Yang burst out laughing. In bold letter next to a box that said client was the name:

Whitley Schnee.


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake have a chat and Arion, Jaune and Ruby tell the rest the plan.

Wiess waited patiently for Blake to come back from her little trip with Arion and Yang. She just really needed to talk to her about something that has been bothering her and it’s about Arion. She’s led to think that the Faunus is hiding something, her suspicions started during his and Nora’s arm wrestle and the sudden burst of strength he got during the final moments of it, how he began growling and his final roar of effort, how inhuman it almost sounded. Yang did tell her she felt like he was holding something back during their quick sparring match, she also noticed during the arm wrestling that Oscar was the only other one who wasn’t cheering, so she went to go talk to him.

“Oscar, did you notice something about Arion during the arm wrestle between him and Nora?” Oscar looked her dead in the eye and nodded.

“I did.” Oscar shuffled to the side of the couch making space for Wiess and she sat down, luckily everyone else was doing their own thing, so their talk was going to be private. “His eyes changed.”

“Like Yang’s?” Wiess was well aware of people’s eyes changing colour, it was fairly common with semblances like Yang’s, but Oscar shook his head.

“No, they didn’t change colour, the colours just got more intense. It was his pupil that changed.” Oscar began wringing his hands. “They went from round to a lot like lizard’s eyes, a slit right down the middle.”

“That just might be a Faunus thing.” Wiess looked to the front door and Oscar leant back on the couch

“I could feel a pressure coming off of Arion during the whole and near the end it got stronger and the air was almost heating up.” Oscar squinted. “it almost felt like…”  
The farm-boy was cut off buy the door slamming open and Yang howling with laughter. Arion ran past her and up to Wiess.

“Where Jaune and Ruby?” Arion was squinting at his scroll when he asked.

“Jaune’s upstairs, checking supplies and Ruby’s outback talking with Maria.” Oscar stood up from the couch. “I can get her if you want.”  
Arion looked up from his scroll and smiled in thanks. 

“Thanks, can you tell her to meet me upstairs.” Arion dashed upstairs and he was shortly followed by Ruby. Oscar sat back down on the couch his eyes following the young leader. Wiess smiled now having conformation about Oscar’s feelings.

“She’ll most likely say yes.” Oscar shot Wiess a surprised look.

“Wait, what, who, really.” Wiess held in her laughter at Oscar’s nervousness. “No, she wouldn’t.”

“Why do you think that?”” Wiess crossed her legs and put on her most comforting voice. 

“I’m me.” Oscar pointed to all of himself. “I can’t tear down a building with my bear hands, I can’t summon a giant spectral knight, I can’t heal people wounds. All I am is a vessel for someone else.”

“You’re more than that Oscar, I can tell.” Wiess eyes fell on Blake and she stood up. “I doubt Ruby cares if you can destroy a building or not.”

Wiess strode to Blake who was talking with Yang and she can tell it’s about something other than Blake apologising, she tapped her black-haired teammate on her shoulder, interrupting her and Yang’s conversation.

“Can we talk?” Blake nodded and Yang took that as the signal to do something else.

“What’s up.” Blake leaned against a wall and crossed her arms.

“It’s two things mainly.” Wiess shifted uncomfortably in her spot. “They’re both about Arion.”

“Ok.” Blakes ears twitched slightly at the mention. “What’s the first thing.”

“Oscar told me he noticed something about Arion during his arm wrestle with Nora, according to him his eyes changed to become more lizard like on his final push.” Blake stroked her chin on contemplation. “Can that happen to some Faunus.”

“It’s definitively not his Faunus trait because of the scales, however…” Blake trailed the end of the sentence. “…there have been some cases of dual traits, but they are permanent like any other. It could be connected to his semblance like Yang’s.”

“It can’t be, his semblance his fire resistance/immunity, it’s way he uses flamethrowers at close range.” Wiess was getting frustrated with no answer. “Maybe we could just get him to tell us.”

“I don’t know about that.” Wiess was genuinely surprised by Blakes response. “The last time we forced someone to tell the truth, they locked themselves away in someone else’s head.”

“Shit.” Wiess hissed, annoyed at Blake’s use of logic. “That’s a good point.”

“Get him to trust you, then he’ll tell.” Wiess hated it when she was wrong, but Blake did have a point. “What’s the other thing.”

“Well, let us say you’re right and Arion is attracted to me and maybe…” Wiess could see a smug smile form on the felines face. “…I also find him physically appealing and I possibly want a little bit more than that, of course this is all hypothetical and completely not true.”

“Spend some time with him. Get to know him a bit better” Blakes answer sort of made sense to Wiess, the last time she pursued someone purely based on looks it ended in disaster. “And maybe the hypothetical will become existent.”

Damn that cat had a way with words that Wiess loathed sometimes, but she remembered her manners.

“Thank you.” Wiess was really grateful for the advice.

“No problem, just be glad you didn’t ask Yang.” Blake laughed.

“Oh gods, that would have been terrible.” Wiess began to laugh alongside her teammate. “What would she even say?”

“Ride him like I ride Bumblebee, Hard and Fast!” Wiess was starting to see Blake was having difficulty breathing.

“Pounce on him like when Blake see a fresh tin of tuna.” Wiess was also finding it difficult to breathe.

“Be his personal Wiess-cream cone.” That was the one that truly broke Wiess and her ribs were starting to hurt.

“What are you two laughing about?” The two girls turned to see Yang standing in front of them and they laughed harder. “Have I got something on my face or something.”

Another 30 seconds of them laughing past and they began to calm down just in time for Ruby, Jaune and Arion to arrive down stairs.

“Everyone round the table.” Arion called, his voice more authoritative than his more roguish tone. Once everyone stood around the coffee table, he placed his scroll on it after type a few things on it. “I’m going to get the lights.”

Once the lights were off Wiess could clearly see the hologram that was in front of her, a small map of Argus, it’s military base and its communications tower, next to it was an Atlesian styled air-yacht that looked vaguely familiar to Wiess. There was also a table split into two columns, labelled Team A and Team B.

“Alright everybody.” It was Jaune who spoke, and he pointed to the yacht. “This is what we are going to be stealing, the Schnee family Yacht.”

“That’s why I recognized it.” Wiess put her hands on her hip worried about what’s about to be said next. Arion stepped forward to take over.

“Right now, it’s under the use of Whitley Schnee, current heir to the SDC, who luckily is coming to Argus for something called the Lover’s Lantern Festival…” Arion waved his hand over the hologram bringing up a poster with a floating lantern and two people kissing under it. “A two-day festival being held in Argus in a week.”

“Are best chance is to take the Yacht a few hours after midnight of the last day, which it is scheduled to leave at early in the morning, most of the crew will be distracted or asleep, we can sneak aboard, knock out anyone still on it put them in a dingy.” Wiess began running through different scenarios in her head of how this will either go extremely well or extremely wrong. “It will be docked at the Argus military base.”   
Ruby pointed at the Military Base’s landing pad which the yacht now occupied, she stepped back to let Jaune continue.

“We’ll split into two teams.” Jaune pointed towards the Yacht. “A team of four lead by Arion will board the Yacht, along with Wiess who will be in the base to shutoff the perimeter sensors for a thirty second period with a program I can write, enough for the stealth team to get in.”

“You can program?” Yang was genuinely shocked at Jaune’s apparent skill. 

“I’m good with computers, how do you think I faked my transcripts.” A rare look of superiority danced on Jaune’s face

“Back on track, who can swim?” Ruby, Oscar and Ren raised their hands. “There’s are stealth team.” 

“Wait I’m doing what?” Wiess threw up her hands in disbelief.

“And do you really think Oscar is the best choice for this?” Qrow spoke up while Oscar stared at his feet. “He isn’t even properly trained.”

“Wiess all you got to do is plug in your scroll to a console and the program will do the rest.” Arion assured Wiess his voice becoming gentler, like the way he talked about his mother. “You’re the best choice for this part.”

“And I have faith in Oscar, if he’s going to fight with us, he needs to get his feet wet.” Oscar smiled at Jaune’s reassuring words.

“I can get him ready.” Arion smiled at the young boy while Qrow scowled. "Congratulations Oscar, you are the first student in Arion Fallenson’s Academy of Ass-kicking." 

“So, was that joke intended or…” Yang rolled her hand waiting for Jaune to answer.

“It was not.”

“What’s the second team doing.” Blake stepped forward her ears twitching nervously.

“Team two is comprised of two people, them being you and Yang.” Arion looked between the two. “You guys are in charge of disabling the communications tower, so we can make a clean getaway.”

“Would we not be following the same flight path as the Yacht.” Ren’s question is valid enough but Wiess knew there was a reason behind it.

“For the most part yes…” Arion pinched edges of the holographic map and brought them together zooming the map out far enough to see the southern edges of Solitas. “…but we figured getting past the Atlas blockade will be hard enough, so we’re going to stop at Pandæmonium to get fake I.Ds and passports, then we go to mantle and head to Atlas from there.”

“Pandæmonium, as in the urban legend Pandæmonium, the biggest hive of scum and villainy on Remnant, that…” Yang was about to laugh then she noted Arion’s serious expression and her eyes went wide. “… oh, shit that Pandæmonium!”

“Best place to get that sort of stuff.” Arion shook his head. “Dangerous as shit though. I’m 100% you guys can handle that.”

“Me, Nora, Maria and Qrow will be on this ridge.” Jaune zoomed into a cliffside not too far from the main city. “The only problem is that no of us know how to pilot the Yacht.”

“I do!” Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Maria.

“That’s that sorted.” Arion clapped his hands together.

“Wait, you’re kidding right, Y’know she’s blind.” Ruby leaned in to whisper to Arion.

“A lot of Atlas ships have interfaces which allow visually impaired pilots ‘see’ where there going, she’ll be fine.” Arion’s confidence was infectious at times, but this   
was not one of them. “We can smuggle her into the base in Wiess’s suitcase.”

“Not the worse thing I’ve been smuggled in.”

“Don’t elaborate on that.” Arion walked away form the hologram and switched on the lights. “It’s probably a good idea to get some rest.”

Wiess blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, dark spots dancing across her eyes. She noticed Arion next to her as everyone else was getting ready for bed.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re ok with the plan, since we’ll be stealing from your family.” Arion smiled and it made Wiess feel better for some reason.

“My father is an asshole, he deserves it.” Arion chuckled. “It is a good plan and it screws over my father, honestly I love it.”

“Glad to hear.” There were a few seconds of silence between before Arion finally spoke. “Well, um…good night.”

“You too.” Wiess turned to get the spare pillows that are kept in the cupboards and laid one the couch and rested her head, her eyes lazily falling closed and she was drifting on to a dreamless sleep. What felt like a few seconds passed and her opened to the bright light to the morning. She looked over to her teammates and noticed an orange piece of paper stuck to Yang’s head, she got up and pulled the note off of her which woke her up.

“Is this pay back for yesterday.” Yang sat up and rubbed her eyes, but Wiess ignored her as she was reading the note which said:

Dragged Oscar to gym.  
Join us if you want :) 

“Yang, how do you feel about going for a workout.”


	11. Some training and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion takes Oscar to the Gym for some training.
> 
> Arion and Ruby run for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to do at least two days for the next three chapters leading up til the Heist, it will mainly be training and interactions.

7 Days until Heist

Arion missed the sound of trainers squeaking on the wooden floors of a court, the feel of the pebbled surface of the ball in his hands, the joy of scoring 3 3-pointers in a row and he 100% did not miss the smell of sweat and other bodily liquids. His enjoyment however was interrupted by questions.  
“You just had me on weights, the treadmill and the umm…whatsit” Oscar brought his arms forward, bent them at the elbow so his knuckled were pointing upwards and started to bring them together.  
"The Mutli-gym.” Arion began spinning the basketball on his index finger.  
“That one!” Oscar took a few extra seconds to catch his breath. “…for two hours, so why are we playing basketball?”  
“Well, for three main reasons…” Arion started dribbling the ball while he held up his index finger. “Reason 1, it teaches you hand-eye co-ordination.” Arion extended his middle finger. “Reason 2, it helps you keep an eye on multiple targets, me, the ball etc.” Finally, Arion extended his ring finger. “And reason 3…” Arion lined the shot and launched the ball over Oscar’s head which then landed in the hoop earning him 3 more points, taking the total up to 12-0. “…I wanted to.”  
The ball landed hard on the court floor and rolled its way to Oscar, who picked it up and tired to get tit threw the hoop, but tit went wide hitting behind the board.  
“I have my work cut out for me.” Arion huffed as he jogged over to retrieve the ball and chest passed it to Oscar a little too hard. “C’mon, try to get past me.”  
They both crouch down low, readying themselves, some form of determination flashing in Oscar’s eyes while Arion simply smirks at the farm-hands optimism. Oscar dashes forward dribbling the ball in front, Arion sidesteps turning grabbing the ball mid-dribble out of Oscar’s hand and throws it into the hoop. Arion motions for Oscar to get the ball and they return to their original positions.  
“14 to nothing, try this time.” Oscar stared Arion down as he said this. “I’ll add some extra incentive, if you beat me, I’ll buy lunch, your choice.”  
Oscar smiled and rushed forward the ball bouncing rapidly in front, Arion moves to intercept as Oscar leans to the right, but he realized to late it was a feint as Oscars dashes to the left leaving the Faunus disoriented, which didn’t help with his footing as Oscar clipped his heel with his foot and sent him to the ground as Oscar hit a 3-pointer. He helped Arion up as he threw him a cocky smile.  
“Son of bitch, you’ve played before, haven’t you?” Arion shook his head at Oscar’s sneakiness. “  
You be a farmhand with nothing to do when you’ve done all your chores.” After ten more minutes of barbs being traded and shots being taken, they took a well needed break and some water. “Exactly what is Pandæmonium?”  
“It’s basically an old Atlas aircraft carrier that became a city and the center for the criminals of Remnant.” Arion explained as he took another sip of water. “An Atlesian captain had the bright idea of putting an experimental active camo on an aircraft carrier, The Pandora. He could launch his fighters without the enemy knowing what the hell is happening, unfortunately he and his crew weren’t getting paid as much as he would have liked and one day, he came across a ship carrying literal pirate treasure, gold, silver, jewels anything you could think of, so he took it and went rouge, he eventually renamed the ship Pandæmonium and after a while people started to flock towards it human and Faunus, they attached there ships to the side and eventually it grew into a city, people live, work, hell even have families there. His granddaughter runs the place know.”  
“Really?” Oscar took a swig. “Okay that’s actually kinda cool.”  
“Wait till you see it.” Arion stared off into the distance. “It’s hard to describe, kinda reminds me of home honestly.”  
“You lived in Vacuo right.” Oscar guessed correctly. “Yeah grew up there most of my life.” Arion finished his water, threw the plastic bottle in the nearest bin and walked towards the weight bench. “Miss it sometimes.”  
“What do you mean ‘sometimes’” Oscar finished his drink as well and began following towards the gym equipment. “I miss my farm all the time.”  
“There’s some parts I miss and some I don’t, simple as that.” Arion began setting up the weights for himself, slipping on two 100 kg, a 50 kg and a 25 kg on both sides of the bar.  
“What parts do you miss?” Oscar took his position at the top of the bench ready to help Arion if needed. Arion laid down on the bench and thought for a few seconds.  
“There was an open-air market that happened every weekend, god the smells where amazing.” Arion took a deep breath imagining the smells of fresh fruit and veg again. He gripped the bar and lifted it off it’s supports and pulled it down, so it was barley brushing against his chest, he let out a deep breath and pushed it up then brought it down again.  
“What do you not miss.” Oscar watched Arion intently making sure he wasn’t struggling, which he wasn’t 275 kilos was just his warm up.  
“The abject poverty is the first thing to come to mind.” Arion huffed trying to focus on keeping his grip on the bar. “Can you add another 50 on there for me.” Arion but the bar back on its hooks and sat up massaging his wrist when he heard a cheery voice behind him.  
“hey guys.” Arion recognized the voice almost instantly and turned to see Yang, sporting a Yellow tank top, with her emblem on the left side of her chest, loose-fitting black shorts, with a single purple stripe running down the side, that cut off just above the knee along with bright yellow trainers accented with orange. Her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She leaned on the weights and read the numbers painted on the sides. “325, you guys are really pushing it now huh.”  
Arion Laughed quietly. “That’s just my warm up.” Arion stretched his arms. “Just you here?”  
“Nah, everyone decided to tag along, see.” Yang pointed behind her and Arion noticed Ruby and Blake on the treadmills, Jaune at the punching bags with Ren and Nora outside a boxing ring wrapping up her hands in boxing tape, Arion was noticing an absence, however. “I was just going to get a few rounds in with Nora.”  
“Where’s Wiess?” Arion saw a sly smile flash across Yang’s face which made him quite suspicious about what she was thinking.  
“She’s still in the locker room.” Yang shook her head and huffed. “She insisted on changing here, for some reason. Have fun.” Yang turned and waved, Arion returning it. Arion laid back down on the bench and started doing more reps, he was about to hit 50 he heard another familiar voice behind him.  
“What in hell are you wearing?” Arion set the bar back on it’s hooks and looked down. Now that it was mentioned the neon pink tank top, lime green shorts and fluorescent blue trainers did not look good. “It was all the had in my size at the charity shop.” Arion sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I doubt you look goo…”  
When Arion turned around to see Wiess, his brain immediately stopped functioning entirely. Her hear was tied up int a bun that sat on the top of her head, she was wearing a deep blue tank top that fades into white at the bottom, which stopped above her very well defined four pack, a black sports bra underneath, her white yoga shorts that cut off above her thighs, this is when Arion realized unlike most huntresses he met Wiess was built more like a dancer then anything else. Her legs were long and slim but still had a good amount of muscle to them. Arion mentally slapped himself and he could feel the blush that was forming on his cheeks, which he desperately willed to stop.  
“I stand corrected.” Wiess placed a hand on her hip as Arion stood up from the bench. “I’m going to go get some water.” Arion dashed off and as soon as he was sure he was out of sight he ducked behind the lockers. He crouched down and put his head in his hands.  
“Why does she have to look so pretty!?” Arion didn’t know how long he was staring. “She probably thinks I’m a creep.” WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?  
\-----------  
6 Days until heist  
Arion was relaxing underneath the afternoon Argus sun, listening to the thuds of Oscar’s axe slicing through wood when he was rudely interrupted by Ruby, who he was going to ask something but can’t remember what, and Wiess standing over him, all the colour of their outfits drained due to his sunglasses.  
“Okay, Questions.” Ruby waved her hand in a wide arc, and Arion stared he in the eyes.  
“Well turns out you can get someone to menial bullshit under the guise of training, so I got Oscar to chop some wood cause…” Arion rummaged around to his side looking for a specific bag and once he found he threw the bag of marshmallows at Ruby who gladly caught. “…I wanted smores and if you don’t make them over a campfire, you are wrong.”  
“That answers that answers that…” Wiess pointed to Arion’s chest. “…now what about the cat.” Arion looked down and tilted his sunglasses, to see a short haired orange cat with a black stripe running down the base of its neck which expanded to cover the tip of its tail, curled up snuggly on his chest, purring softly.  
“huh…bitchin.” Arion put his sunglasses back on and the cat stirred awake, it started to stretch it’s claws slight digging into Arion’s chest, it opened its eyes to reveal one blue and the other orange, there was a little nick in one of its folded forward ears. It couldn’t have been more than a year old as it was on the small side. Arion gave the cat a scratch behind its ear. “Moring little guy.”  
“Aww!” Ruby knelt down and began to run her hand along it’s back, making the little feline purr louder. “Wiess can we keep him?” the younger girl looked up at her friend with puppy dog eyes, Arion laughed at the irony of using the technique to keep a cat.  
“No.” Wiess crossed her arms and put on a stern face. “There’s no way we can take him/her to Atlas with us.”  
“Let’s looks after…” Arion lifted one of the cat’s legs up. “…him? For the week then we can find him a home. He doesn’t have a collar so we can assume he’s a stray.” Wiess threw her head back and groaned.  
“Fine.” She also joined the other two in start petting the cat. “We’ll need to come up with a name for him the.”  
“I would suggest Blake, but my internal filter says no.” Wiess playfully pushed Arion’s shoulder. “I’ll take that as a bad idea.”  
“She might find it funny.” Wiess gave a questioning look at Ruby. “I do wonder if she would purr if we scratched behind her ears.” Arion made a mental note of that. “He looks like a Tiggs.” Arion stopped scratching the cat and lifted him to place him in Wiess’ arms. “Let’s see if there’s any food for him.”  
“I like Tiggs.” Ruby stood up as well and lead the way into the kitchen, with Arion closely behind her. “You should probably tell Oscar to stop.”  
“Good point.” Arion turned to face the farm boy who had accumulated a stack of firewood with much more than necessary next to him, he was about to chop one more piece when Arion shouted. “Oscar that’s enough!”  
Arion heard the sigh of relief from Oscar when he dropped the Axe and collapsed siting next to the chopping block. Arion turned back to Ruby, who was sliding the glass door open. “You’re in charge of making sure I don’t abuse the power I have over the kid.” Arion pointed to Ruby as he stepped through the door.  
“Will do!” Ruby gave a salute. They both made their way to the kitchen and they started rummaging through the cupboards, Ruby found a few tins of tuna sitting at the back of Saffron and Terra’s cupboard. “Surprised Blake hasn’t found this yet.” Ruby pulled the ring tab and emptied the tinned fish into a bowl.  
“Wait she legit likes tuna.” Arion had the biggest smile on his face as he was trying to hold himself back from bursting into laughing.  
“Yeah…Do you not eat the same things Komodo Dragons eat?” Ruby looked worried that her question was slightly racist, and she asked just to make sure. “Wait is that racist?” “No. Well I don’t take offence…” Arion leaned on the fridge. “…Anyway, dragons tend to be carnivores and I eat a lot of the types of meat they eat, except for humans.”  
“What!” Ruby yelled at the top of her lung. “seriously!”  
SHIT! COVER! QUICK! NOW!  
“Komodo Dragons eat people sometimes, only when they’re desperate, so keep me fed.” Arion playfully winked at Ruby who started to calm down.  
“Good to know you won’t eat us in our sleep.” Ruby laughed awkwardly.  
“Again, just keep me fed.” They walked back towards the back garden when Arion and Ruby noticed Blake cleaning her weapon, Gambol Shroud Arion recalled correctly. Arion and Ruby looked at each other and held a silent conversation.  
Arion: Should we?  
Ruby: It seems like a bad idea.  
Arion: You said you wondered if she purred.  
Ruby: True. But you do it I want plausible deniability.  
Arion: I don’t think that means what you think it means. You do it!  
Ruby: NO! She’s my team mate, it would look really bad.  
Arion: Shit you have a point, plus I’m a Faunus she might be less angry.  
Arion crept up behind Blake, being as silent as he could due to her hearing, but she was too engrossed in cleaning her katana. He took his index and middle finger and began scratching behind Blake’s right ear. She began purring milliseconds after the first scratch and Ruby’s eyes shot open smiling wildly. After a few seconds Blake stopped her purring and slowly turned her head, death dancing in her eyes. Arion took this signal to mean one thing which he shouted at Ruby.  
“BOOK IT!” Arion shoot of like a gun as well as ruby out the glass door, Blake nipping at their heels, Ruby threw the bowl of tuna to Wiess.  
“MAKE SURE YOU FEED TIGGS!” Ruby Vaulted over the fence as quick as the red-clad girl could.  
“Alright kid time for the ‘Running away like Hell hath opened thine gates’ portion of training.” Arion grabbed Oscar’s collar and threw him over the fence.  
“WAIT WHAT?” Oscar screamed as he sailed over the fence. “oh, Hi Ruby.”  
Arion turned to give Wiess a two-finger salute and a wink before he jumped over the fence as well. Once he landed, he sprinted alongside Ruby and Oscar. “  
What did you do!” Oscar cried as he started to fall behind slightly.  
“Tell you later!” Arion turned back hoping to not see Blake and he let out a sigh of relief when she wasn’t and that they were at least half a mile away from the Cotta-Arc house, he stopped in his tracks, then he suddenly remembered what he was going to ask Ruby. “Oh, Ruby do you think you could help Oscar with his shooting, turns out the guy who uses flame-throwers isn’t the best teacher.”  
“Yeah, could be fun!” Ruby jumped up and down excitedly, while Oscar looked like he was starting to really hate Arion. “We should probably get something to say sorry to Blake.”  
“Is it something tuna based.” Arion stretched his back then cracked his knuckles.  
“Yes.” Ruby nodded and started looking for sandwich shops on her scroll.  
\----------  
“So, in apology, me and Ruby bought you this.” Arion held up the blue takeout bag in front of Blake, the unholy combination of tuna and cheese invading his nostrils. Blake looked it up and down. “Our curiosity got in the way of rational thought and we did not intend to harm or offend you in any way.” “Tuna melt?” “Yes.” “Salami and pickles?” “Yes.” Blake took the back and pulled out the tin-foil wrapped sandwich and gave it a deep sniff. “You’re almost forgiven.” Blake pulled out Gambol shroud in its pistol configuration and shot at Arion’s feet, luckily for him it was filled with Ice dust and now he was trapped. Blake pushed him back slightly and he toppled to the landing flat on his back. “One more thing to do.” And she walked off happily munching on her sandwich, and all Ruby did was stand there laughing. “Blake please, don’t leave no, no please!” Arion tried to get the Ninja-girl’s attention, but she kept on ignoring him. Jaune then appeared in his view and looked down on him.  
“You kind of deserved this.” Jaune gave Arion a pitying smile.  
“Yeah I know.”  
\---------------  
5 days till Heist

“BBBLLLLAAAAKKKE!”  
“I think Arion’s up.” Blake continued sipping her tea when her newest teammate shouted her name. The Komodo Faunus charged down the stairs, completely shirtless, his once shiny black scale sporting a new pink base covered in pretty yellow flowers. Yang was howling in laughter at the Mercenary’s new colour scheme, which threw Tiggs off her lap. After a few seconds Nora, Ruby and Jaune began joining in.  
“We even?” Arion threw up his hands in defeat and stared down the cat-girl, while Tiggs began rubbing up against his legs. “Morning Tiggs.”  
“We’re even.” Blake placed down her teacup. “Just don’t do that shit again.”  
“Deal.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiess helps Arion with a task as he goes and gets a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Wiess' perspective of the day and Arion's is going to come out soonish.

5 Days until the Heist

 

Once Arion washed the paint off his chest, which Wiess admitted to herself was quite humorous, he approached her, unfortunately with his shirt on.

“Can you head here and ask for Azazel, I need to get some stuff.” Arion handed Wiess a note, with an address and a list of items, some which Wiess recognized, such as wet suits and dust, but there was some she didn’t, arc-emitter for an example. “just say Arion sent you and that I’ll be paying in Pandæmonium currency.”

“What’s ‘Pandæmonium currency’?” Wiess asked slightly worried about what Arion is getting into.

“It’s just means that I’ll owe him a favour later down the line.” Arion placed his hand on her arm and looked Wiess in the eye. “Azazel ist ein kleiner Fisch. Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich etwas Abscheuliches sein, die Bar zu säubern, Sicherheit, es wird mir gut gehen.” (Azazel is a small fish, It'll most likely be something menial, cleaning the bar, security, I'll be fine.)

“Warum kannst du das sowieso nicht machen?” (Why can't you do this anyway?) Wiess didn’t even notice herself slipping into Old Atlesian, but she felt slightly more comfortable speaking in the old tongue. “Gehst du irgendwo hin?” (Are you going somewhere?)

“Going to scout out the Military Base, hopefully get a job and try to memorize the layout of the place.” Arion gave Wiess a cocky smile, which strangely reassured her. “Simple as that, pretty sure Adrien could do that. Although the little guy is pretty smart, so what does that say to me.”

Wiess heard Adrien giggle from the kitchen and Terra shout after he was done.

“Adrien says thank you, Ari.”

“Oh no I’m nipping that ‘Ari’ thing in the bud, like right now.” Arion pointed at Terra who just laughed. “There’s like one person who gets to call me that.”

“Who’s that Ari?” Wiess teased, laughing to herself as Arion rolled his eyes so hard, he should’ve pulled a muscle.

“My sister, Rhea.” Arion playfully stuck his finger in Wiess’ face, then tapped the note she was holding. “You’re doing this for me, so you get a pass.”

“Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das für dich tun würde!” (I didn’t say I would do this for you!) Wiess called as Arion made his way to the front door. “Du hast eine Schwester?!” (You have a sister?!)

“Erinnere mich daran, dir von ihr zu erzählen.” (Remind me to tell you about her.) Arion called back waving as he left out the door. “Und, Du bist zu nett, um dich abzulehnen!” (And You’re too nice to refuse!)

Wiess blushed at Arion’s comment but composed herself when she heard the heavy tread of Yang’s combat boots behind her.

“What do you two say to each other.” Yang wrapped her arm around Wiess’ shoulder which she almost immediately brushed.

“I just like speaking to someone in Old Atlesian, sue me.” Wiess crossed her arms and began walking over to Ren and Jaune, who she decided to take with her. “Nice to hear when it’s not being used to throw abuse at me.”

“Okay fair enough…” The awkward silence hung for a second. “…What did he ask you to get him anyway.” Wiess handed the brawler the note and she began to mumble the items off to herself. “…What the hell is an arc-emitter, does it emit Jaune. And that’s the address for ‘Turns’ the Bar me, Blake and Arion fucked up.”

“I don’t now, but if it will help with the mission.” Wiess took the note back and began walking again. “I’m going to take Jaune and Ren with me.”

“I feel insulted.” Yang overdramatically held her hand to her chest, trying her best to look offended.

“You and Blake have already been there, and ‘Fucked it up’…” Wiess put air quotes around the last part. “Ren and Jaune are my next best choice.”  

“Ok, well have fun.” Yang walked of into the kitchen. “Arion asked me to take Oscar to the Gym, he’s going to get the patented Xiao Long workout.” She flexed her left arm to drive her point home and Wiess suddenly feels a swell of pity for the young boy.

Wiess told Ren and Jaune what was going on and they gladly accepted her offer of giving her help. They were about to exit when they were stopped by Saffron.

“Have you three done your chores yet.” Saffron was tapping her foot waiting for an answer form the tree of them. Luckily Wiess was as studious as ever and promptly done them when she woke up, along with Ren.

“I have and so has Ren.” Wiess couldn’t help her smug smile form on her face when Saffron beamed at her and Ren. However, when she turned to Jaune, every instinct in Wiess’ body told her to back away.

“I have.” The break in Jaune’s voice was apparent as he spoke. Saffron kept her deadpanned expression firmly attached to her face, Jaune slumped over defeated. “No.”

Saffron walked past Jaune and grabbed him by the hood dragging him along to whatever task he had to do.

“Shall we continue?” Wiess turned to Ren, who shallowly bowed.

“Yes.”

“NO! Pleases don’t leave me here!” Jaune screamed as he was still be dragged by his sister but Wiess choose to ignore, a default setting for her. “NOOOOOOO!”

After putting the address in ScrollMaps it took them roughly 15 minutes to find the establishment, which Wiess felt needed to be disinfected, with all of the soap.

The Ex-heiress gingerly entered the Bar, the floor boards creaking under her feet, it was early in the morning so there was nobody in except for a lone man, with goat horns jutting from the sides of his head, sitting at a table staring intently at the multiple different books set out in front of him, Wiess cautiously approached him, Ren following behind her.

“Hello, I’m looking for Azazel, do you know where I can find him!” Wiess used her most diplomatic voice, since the last time force was used in this place a fight broke out and she was trying to avoid.

“You’ve found him.” Azazel looked up from his books and stared Wiess down. He placed down his pen and clasped his hand in front of himself. “What can I do for you, Ms. Schnee and Mr. Lie.”

“How did yo…” Ren was cut off buy the Goat-Faunus raising his hand.

“I have a few friends at the military base Ren…” Azazel stood up, now towering over both Wiess and Ren and smiled. “Can I call you Ren?”

“I feel like I don’t have a choice.” Ren backed up slightly but Wiess held her ground, Azazel was clearly a business man first and foremost, she knew how to handle him.

“So, I know you have been hanging around with a one Arion Fallenson, that leads me to the conclusion he wants something and either he was too scared to show his face, which is unlikely as he river-dances on the thin, grey lien between courage and idiocy on a daily basis…” Azazel began to stalk around the pair like a hungry fox who found a pair of wounded rabbit’s. “…or that he somehow trusts you with this important task, which is quite high praise since that kid has enough issues as it is, but he it’s not you he trusts…” He pointed towards Ren “You’re clearly just here for protection and/or moral support for the heiress, most likely moral support since she can handle herself fine in combat and I am no fighter…” He laughed at himself and his predator like vision shifted towards Wiess. “…but he definitely trusts you for some strange reason. So, I’m tempted to hear out the women that Arion ‘Mister No-Friends’ Fallenson trusts.” The smile that Azazel’s lips twisted into sickened Wiess, it was the same smile that all her father’s friends had when they made a deal. Wiess decided to fight fire with fire.

“Impressive, I didn’t expect you to be so analytic in nature, I was told that you were, and I quote a good friend of mine ‘A little bitch’”. Wiess began to circle Azazel the same way he did with her and Ren. “Now there was a name mentioned in the conversation I had about you, Lucinda…” Azazel flinched at the name it was minuscule but, to a trained warrior like Wiess, noticeable. “…and from the way you reacted I can tell that this ‘Lucinda’ is your boss and that you are very scared of her, meaning you are fairly low ranked within the criminal organization you are a part of, but the way you dress contradicts this…” Wiess took Azazel’s wrist and ran her thumb on his suit jackets lining. “As I thought real, Vacuo silk, very expensive especially out of the price range of a low-level mobster, so tell me, how long have you been skimming off the bottom-line.” Azazel bit hard into his lip drawing the smallest amount of blood, and Wiess sat on the table that Azazel was previously sitting at, she quickly glanced at the books and smiled. “You have clearly been cooking your books for the past, what…” She quickly flicked through the ledger. “Year, Year and a half maybe. Very well done I might add. Although I’m sure Lucinda wouldn’t see it that way.”

The silence between three was palpable until it was broken by Ren of all people.

“DAMN SCHNEE!” His mouth was hanging wide open, an unnatural display of emotion from the stoic hunter-to-be.

“You may be Azazel…” Wiess stopped so he had enough time to give her his last name.

“Morningstar.” Azazel huffed displeasure dripping from his voice.

“You may be Azazel Morningstar…” Wiess stood up from her improvised seat and stalked forwards towards Azazel, she grabbed his tie in the guise of straightening it, but as soon as she got a hold on the silk, she pulled him down to match her quite small height. “…I’m Wiess fucking Schnee.”

“What do you want?” Azazel choked out his words as his air was being cut off.

“I want all these Items on this list…” Wiess let go and Azazel gasped for breath. “And in return I “I won’t let Lucinda know that you are using her money to buy expensive suits and ties.” Wiess let go and Azazel gasped for breath. “And in return I want all these Items on this list, a favour for a favour, I believe this is called Pandæmonium currency.” Wiess extended her hand towards the Faunus. “Do we have a deal.”

“Deal.” Azazel took Wiess’ hand and firmly shook it. “You’re a cold bitch, you know that.”

“I am called the Ice Queen for a reason.” Wiess let go of the hand and placed hers on her hip, giving Azazel a look of superiority, she was used to giving everyone else.

“I see why he likes you know.” Azazel rubbed his goatee. “Give me and address and I’ll send everything over to you.”

“You will have it delivered here.” Wiess scribbled the name of the coffee stand she first met Arion at. “And I will retrieve it myself.”

“You’re more street wise than you look Wiess.” Azazel leaned forward and looked quite impressed at white-haired girl. “If you ever need a job in the future please contact me first.”

“I will consider it.” Wiess turned and begun walking out of Turns but she stopped in the doorway and she turned her head back towards Azazel. “And that’s Ms. Schnee to you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got back to the house Arion had return from the base with a sketchy layout of the way to an isolated terminal for Wiess to follow and a job that he was going to drag Oscar and Ruby to once they got back from the range. He was sitting on the roof of the veranda and Wiess decided to join him, and she told him of what happened with Azazel.

“That was hard fucking core.” Arion’s smile spread from ear to ear and he lightly patted Wiess on the side of her arm. “I knew I could trust you.”

“It was no big deal, it was a business transaction and I was trained form birth to be a master of those.” Wiess flicked her hair behind her should with a smug grin. “And from what Azazel said your trust is a hard thing to come by.”

“Yeah, I learned very early on that trust shouldn’t be given out so easily.” Arion looked down at the garden “Which is bad since you guys trusted me with the whole actual history of the world.”

“I’m just glad I have your trust.” Wiess stared off into the horizon and the back to Arion. “Whatever secrets you have, you can tell us when you’re ready.”

“My sister Rhea.” Wiess tilted her head in confusion. “I said I was going to tell you about her.” Arion closed his eyes and hummed the tune Wiess heard him play a few nights ago. “She’s my half-sister, same father different mother, my dad had a lot of ‘Wives’…” The air quotes Arion put around Wives told her everything. “Actually, I have 2 older brothers and a younger sibling that was still waiting to be born when I was left in Vacuo, so I have at least one sibling, possibly more because it’s been like fourteen years and my dad’s a horny motherfucker. Literally.” Arion Laughed and Wiess joined in, it took them a few seconds to calm down tears still in their eyes and Arion continued. “Back on track, Rhea was the second oldest even though she was born in like the same week as Drogos and Visenrys. She looked after me when my mum was busy, she was the only one I was close to, Drogos was a bit of a distant prick and Vis was devoted to our Father, so he was always nipping at his heels.” Arion stared wistfully into the distant, looking like he was trying to remember something that was buried deep for a long time. “She had these vivid green eyes and her hair matched to, along with her scales.”  

“It sounds like you really want to see her again.” Wiess was brought to thinking about Winter, they shared the same blue eyes and white hair, nothing else, Winter was taller, stronger, more put together than her. “I know I miss my sister, Winter.”

“I’m pretty sure I would hug her half to death if I saw her again.” Arion smiled wildly seeming genuinely happy about remembering his sister. “Tell me about your sister.” Arion nudged his shoulder into Wiess’s, even though it was a second of contact she could instantly feel the heat that was coming off of him. “If she’s half as badass as you…”

“Oh, Winter is more badass than me.” Wiess chuckled, her cheeks turning a slight rose colour. “She’s an Atlas Specialist. fighting Grimm, leading Armies and going on undercover missions.”

“Personally, I think the girl who scared a mob boss shitless by only talking is way more badass than any fancy ass Atlas Specialist.” He added a posh accent to the end which made Weiss laugh slightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching as the morning sun rose higher, casting a warm glow all across the garden, they didn’t even notice Tiggs curling up in between them, purring softly. “Hey, I have somethi…”

Arion was cut off by Ruby bursting into the guestroom shouting his name.

“ARION.” She popped her head out of the window, both Wiess and Arion turned to see the silver eyed girl look quite excited. “Yang said you wanted me and Oscar for something.”

Arion clicked his fingers and pointed at Ruby. “Right, I’ve got a job and I will most likely need some backup, thought it would be a good idea to take you too along to see what you can do, I’ll grab Ren and Jaune on my way to the door.”

“I could just get them the now.” Ruby pointed towards the door, but Arion waved his hand.

“I’ll be down in a second.” He pushed himself off his perch which launched him into the back garden where he landed in a three-point landing.

“Was that necessary.” Wiess shouted down at the Faunus.

“No, but it looked good right.” Arion shouted back up, which prompted Tiggs to follow suit and he landed on his head and purred happily. “Hey Tiggs.” Wiess shook her head and got up, walking back into the guest room.

“That cat really seems to like him, doesn’t it?” Ruby giggled walking backwards so she was facing Wiess. “Can’t keep his adorable little paws off him.”

“Maybe because he’s hot.” Ruby stumbled and almost fell flat on her backside when Wiess mumbled under her breath. “Not like that you dolt…” Wiess facepalmed at eh idiocy of her leader. “…I’ve noticed that Arion is like a walking space heater, he’s just naturally warmer than everyone else. Like Yang.”

“Right…Sure.” Ruby sarcasm was dripping from her voice, which Wiess didn’t even know Ruby could do. They walked down the stair in silence and Arion, Jaune, Ren and Oscar were standing in front of the door, Arion rubbing his knees.

“Hurt your knees?” Wiess mockingly rubbed Arion’s back. “Do you need something for the pain?”

“Shut it Snow.” Arion laughed and raised to his full height. And looked towards Ruby. “You ready Spitfire?”

Ruby gave Arion salute and a smile. “Armed and Ready, Sir.” She walked off to join the rest, and after a minute of organizing everything they started to leave, but Arion got in one last thank you to Wiess.

“Again, thanks for the help today.” Wiess found it cute as he was clearly flustered as she could see a small blush form on his cheeks turning his tanned skin a lovely shade of pink. “Meant a lot of help for the mission.”

“Turned out to be quite fun actually.” Wiess shifted her stance as she was also becoming slightly flustered. “staring down a mobster and all that. Anyway, good luck on the job Ari.”

“Thanks, I’ll try not to need it.” Arion’s cocky smile returned, which helped to reassure Wiess as she was worried, she didn’t know what this job was, and she was scared for everyone going.

“That’s good to here.” Wiess’s heart sank a little when Arion and the rest walked out the door, but they were lifted slightly when Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulder and spoke in a sing-song voice.

“I think he likes you.” Yang turned her head to face Wiess.

“I think he does.” Wiess sighed.


	13. A Job to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion goes to Argus' military base and meets Cordovin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most difficult chapter to write but also the most fun. It's also the longest counting in at 4885 words, so I hope you enjoy.

Arion admitted that pink paint was funny, as well as the little yellow flowers, but he was mainly impressed that Blake painted them on while he was sleeping. Once he washed it all off, he decided it was probably best to do some shopping, but since he had little to no money left, he needed a job, a high paying one and that means the military base. So, after asking Yang to make sure Oscar goes to the gym after shooting lessons with Ruby, he asked Wiess to get some of the more expensive items on his list off of Azazel, which means he’ll owe him a favour. On his way to the base he realized it would probably be better to take one of the trams, and fun since he never took one before. Unfortunately, they didn’t go all the way to the base so there was at least a five-minute walk. On the way there was a child selling newspapers which Arion found precious. He bought one and skimmed through it. The headlines being standard.

‘Haven on Road to recovery!’

‘Atlas blocks on imports and exports continue!’

‘Are hunters really needed, Grimm attacks continue!’

“Same stuff for the past month.” Arion slipped the paper under his arm when he noticed the Military Base’s bridge right in front of him. “Into the valley of Death rode the six hundred.” Arion walked up to the gates as casually as he could without making himself look suspicious, he knocked on the gate but there was no answer. “Anyone home…” Another few knocks. “…Don’t worry I’m not a travelling salesman, I would probably be shot for that I feel…” No answer. “I’m a mercenary looking for a job, I’m 100% sure there would be one or two available.” A crackle came over the intercom.

“Come right in.” The gate slid open and two matching guards suddenly appeared dressed in military uniforms in front.

“YOU ARE TO ACCOMPANY US…”

“…TO SEE COMMANDER CORDOVIN!”

“And that’s already old, impressive.” Arion groaned, rubbing his face.

“WHAT IS OLD!” Arion was already tired of them.

“Just take me to your leader.” Arion smiled to himself.

“I ASSUME YOU’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!” the second guard shouted hurting Arion’s ears slightly.

“Right you are Leftie.” Arion walked past the two brushing shoulders with the one he dubbed Leftie. “Shall we continue.”

“SIR PLEASE RELINQUISH YOUR WEAPONS!” Arion stopped and turned to see Righty holding out his hands ready to receive Eldhringur and Drachenklaue, which Arion was apprehensive about, something Ruby said to him when she fixed the up ringing in his head, ‘Our weapons are extensions of ourselves’, but what they represent that extension of himself does he really want to keep that part of him around, especially around his new found partn…No his new found friends.

He reluctantly unfastened the gauntlets and handed them to the guard but as he was turning away Righty spoke up again.

“THE KNIFE IN YOU JACKET POCKET!”

“How did you…never mind.” All Arion could think is how he would be defenceless if shit went sideways and how he would murder everybody in the entire Atlesian Military if that knife gets lost, but he knew he had to give it up, it would only be for a short time anyway. He pulled it out and threw it behind his shoulder, hearing land in Righty’s hand. “Don’t lose it!” Arion made sure to throw one of the guards one of his more threatening looks, which made Leftie back up slightly. The twin guards walked ahead of Arion in a march, giving him a lesson on how impenetrable and well-fortified there base is, how the people of Argus should be praising them for the protection they give ,in the asinine way the talk, finishing and starting each other’s sentences, or something along those lines Arion wasn’t listening, his mind was split, less than half focusing on were he’s going and the rest remembering the directions he’s taking so he can draw at least a crude map for Wiess. It was at this point he crashed into Leftie and Righty, sending him flat on his ass.

“DO YOU REQUIRE…” Leftie started

“…ANY ASSITINCE MR. FALLENSON!” Righty finished.

“No…” Arion shouted wanting them to shut up. He stood back up and brushed his jeans, which he noticed he might have to replace since big holes in your clothing weren’t the best for Atlesian weather. “Just got distracted.”

“BY WHAT EXACTLY?” Leftie screamed, grating on Arion’s last nerves.

“Was thinking bout a pretty girl.” Arion walked past both of them reigning in his desire to deck them in face. He stopped at a pair of dark oak doors, with golden trim and fancy door handles “This Commander Whats-her-face’s office.”

“YES! THIS IS THE OFFICE OF…” Arion’s dread built as soon as one of them, he really didn’t give a fuck at this point.

“I GET IT, YOU’RE FUCKING WEIRDOS!” Arion opened the door and went in slamming it shut. He leant his head against it sighing loudly. “Fucking Atlas.” He mumbled under his breath, He turned to see the commander sitting at her desk, hands clasped in front of her, disapproval in her brown eyes. “Commander Cordovin I presume.”

“And you must be Arion Fallenson, the mercenary looking for work.” She leant forward and brought up a hollow screen on her desk. “But why should I hire you?” After what everyone else told him about her he was glad he wore gloves as to hide his scales.

“Cause I’m good…” Arion stared pacing around the office, one of the walls were covered in medals and rewards, not even for military achievements Arion noticed a spelling bee certificate. That was the only real décor in the office everything was clean, precise, very Atlas. “…Damn good, If I might add, better than the average solider at least.”

“You’re an arrogant son of a bitch aren’t you, Mr. Fallenson.” Cordovin pushed her chair out and stood up, walking towards Arion her head held high.

“I prefer cocky.” Arion smiled while Cordovin scowled

“There is a Grimm den fifteen klicks outside the city, I would send some men out to take care of it but, most of them are dealing with security for this asinine festival that Argus is throwing.” She turned and stared out the window. “But, I ask again Mr. Fallenson. Why should I hire you?”

Arion quickly scanned the office, looking for something to help him convince the commander to pay him, and he found the answer on a small holo-screen on Cordovin’s desk.

“Because, if you lose men on this mission well then…” Arion moved towards Cordovin’s desk and sat on it he picked up the picture, and examined it for a second, he then turned it so Cordovin could see. “…You might disappoint good old General Ironwood, and I don’t think he wants or needs that kind of stress.” He put the picture back down. “I mean who cares really if I die, a lone mercenary, but Ironwood would be worried if his own men died, I doubt he would be able to sleep at night, and he would pin it all on you.” Cordovin tensed she turned her head to look Arion directly in the eye.

“Cash or transfer?”

\--------------

Arion picked the torn ink black fur off the tree branch and sniffed it.

“Wet dog…” He threw the crap down were it daintily landed on the snowy floor standing out like a sore thumb.

“And that means?” Jaune looked confused at Arion’s assessment throwing his hands up in said confusion.

“Beowulf’s… They smell like wet dog, weirdly enough.” Arion rubbed his hands to get the last bits of Grimm fur off of them.

“What do Ursa smell like?” Oscar asked leaning on his cane/weapon.

“Burnt Honey.” Arion looked up to the tree to try and see Ruby, who was currently perched on a branch somewhere doing some scouting, failing that he just shouted for her. “HEY SPITFIRE, WHAT YOU SEE?”

The red clad girl landed next to him in a flurry of red petals. “There’s about two and a half kilometers between us and the den, I saw a couple of beowulfs patrolling outside and an Alpha come out a few times.” Arion looked over to Jaune who was deep in thought.

“What’re you thinking.” Jaune looked up and caught Arion’s eyes, He could see the cogs turning formulating a plan.

“I’ve got something.” Jaune looked into the satchel full of extra supplies he brought and came up with a flare and some tape. “If we strap some of these together and throw the super flair far enough down the cave, we can draw some of the out, Ruby, Ren and Oscar set up a firing lien then me and you take out the stragglers at close range.”

“I could park myself above the cave entrance and just blast some fire straight down, like a fire fall. The complete opposite of a waterfall!”

“Wouldn’t that be a Firefly?” Ren spoke scratching his head. Arion crossed his arms and looked down thinking.

“Shit he’s right…My point still stands.” They all turned to walk off towards the den, Arion falling back slight so he could chat with Oscar. “Let’s see what you picked up at the range.”

“Okay…” Oscar reached for his side and pulled out a revolver, the barrel of the gun was four inches long and octagonal as well as the cylinder. The handle was made out of a green stained wood, matching Oscar’s coat, with a brown leather lacing inlayed into grooves that were cut into it, while the rest of the gun was painted a slick black. Arion pulled the hammer back noticing there was eight rounds in the cylinder not the standard six. He looked down the barrel and saw as small holographic sight pop up. “Ruby helped be mod it slightly, managed to get some speed loader’s as well as some dust ammo and it can also be loaded up with shotgun shells.”

“Not bad kid.” Arion flipped the revolver, so he was holding the barrel and handed it back to Oscar. Arion brought both his hands to the back of his own neck and leant his head back slightly. “I’m going to take a wild guess at something.”

“What is that something.” Arion chuckled at the terrified look on Oscar’s face.

“You haven’t done it yet.” Oscar froze in his tracks, and all Arion could do was laugh. “We are about to fight a metric fuck ton of monster yet asking a girl out scares you.” Oscar began walking again averting his eyes from Arion’s. “I was told that if we were scared of the thing we wanted to do then almost every time it’s worth doing.”

“Who told you that?” Oscar looked back up at Arion.

“Technically my Opa, since it’s engraved on his medallion that my mum gave me, so…do with that what you will.” Arion realized he actually never met the man that that necklace belonged to, and that maybe he shouldn’t, from what his mum told him about their family, they were old blood Atlesians, not as old as the Scnhee’s, but still old. He’s a Faunus, they would probably hate him on site. His quite depressing train of thought was interrupted by Oscar.

“You’re paraphrasing right, there is no way that is engraved on a possibly priceless family heirloom.” Oscar looked at Arion with a deadpan expression.

“Yeah but my version fits better in this situation.” Arion looked at Oscar again, then it clicked. “It’s not that you’re scared of asking her out, it’s what happens next.” Arion sighed. “That makes slightly more sense, but all the more reason you should do it, right.”

“Maybe if we survive getting to Atlas, I’ll do it then.” Oscar mused, shrugging as he did so.

“Fair enough.” Arion ruffled Oscar’s hair which earned him a scowl.

“Up ahead.” Arion’s heightened hearing caught Ruby’s whisper, he put his hand in front of Oscar to stop him and motion for him to crouch down, he then quietly slipped next to the rest. Ruby was right the den was a cave in the middle of a clearing about thirty feet in diameter with two Beowulfs circling the cave. Luckily, they were down wind of them, so they weren’t alerted to their presence. Arion motioned to Ren follow him. They walked around till they were opposite the back of the cave and they waited for one to the Beowulfs to pass, once it was in their line of sight, the rushed it, Arion slashing at its throat with his left-hand claws and burying his right into its lower jaw right through to the upper, making sure it can’t cry out, while Ren finishes it off by decapitating it. Ren leaped up on to the top of the cave, and Arion followed him dragging the head and body with him as to not alert the other Guard. They waited until it came around, Arion quietly laid down the body and head that was now starting to decay, and he pounced on the second Grimm using his foot to slam down it’s muzzle into the snow, then snapping its neck. He signalled to the others to fall in and the began the plan, Jaune strapped the flares together, Arion climbed to the top of the caves entrance, and the rest set up there firing line. Jaune held up three armoured fingers. Everyone activated their Aura. Two fingers. Arion breathed deeply, Ruby and Oscar cocked the guns. One finger. Silence.

“NOW!” jaune ripped to tops off the flare and threw it into the cave move as far as he could. Arion could hear the clash against the walls and floors of the cave, then the stampede of barks and yapps from the Grimm. A few seconds passed and they flooded out the cave, a sea of black fur and white bone, the firing line began to tear them apart with bullets while Arion roasted what he could alive, thinning their numbers, but not enough. Arion jumped down landing on one of the Grimm breaking it’s back. He and Jaune got to work taking down any stragglers. Arion went on autopilot. Slashing, carving, gouging out chunks of bright red Grimm flesh. Snapping, breaking, crushing any and all limbs he wrapped his claws around. He roared in defiance and Grimm backed away, seeing this sent the animalistic urges skyrocketing, Arion’s mind screaming one thing.

**WEAKNESS!**

He slashed and attacked more until there was nothing left of them.

“Arion!” Arion blinked, he didn’t know how much time past, but he was snapped out by Ruby calling his name. Arion looked down at Eldhringur and Drachenklaue slathered in viscous crimson blood. He looked around to see bodies dissected and mutilated, limbs scattered across the snowy plain. A wave of shame washed over Arion.

“I’m…sorry I…lost it a little.” He didn’t even want to turn to see the disgusted looks on their faces, he knew they were there. He was caught off guard when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s okay…” He finally turned to see Ruby smiling. “…You should see Yang when someone pulls out her hair.”

All Arion could do was laugh at the young girl’s sincerity. But the moment of amnesty was cut short by something Arion could smell on the wind, something big and pissed off. Arion tackled Ruby as it landed sending shockwaves across the clearing. Arion looked up to see the biggest Sphinx he’s ever seen bear down on him growling. He shot a quick burst of flame to distract it as Jaune helped him drag Ruby to her feet. They stumbled back as the giant Grimm stopped swatting at its face and turned its vicious red eyes towards them a new burn decorating its mask. Arion looked at his team and saw they were exhausted. He knew there was only one option. That.

“That’s like twice the size of the one on the train!” Arion knew this was his fault he brought them here, it was probably his berserker rage earlier that attracted that thing.

“Get outta here, I’ll distract it.” Arion readied his claws, but he saw Ruby shake her head.

“We’re not leaving…” Ruby stepped forward but was sent backwards when Arion snapped his head back and roared at her.

“DO IT!” Arion felt fire rising in his chest, but Arion made sure to throw them a cocky smile “I’ll be fine.”

He watched as all four runs back into the woods. Once he was sure they were clear out of earshot he turned to the Grimm and stared it down, he breathed in once and let it out, accompanied by thick black smoke. He twisted the rings that connected the gloves to the gauntlets and let them slide of leaving him with the dust throwers. He trew his jacket off and let it fall the ground he marched towards the beast that almost killed him and one of his friends, animalistic power, pain and fury that he keeps inside bubbling up like molten magma ready to explode like a bomb.

“You want to do this Tiny…” Arion’s voice a low growl, the Grimm backed off slightly but then remembered its size advantage and lunged along with Arion, who at the top of his lungs roared like an animal. “THEN LET’S DO THIS!”

 -----------------------------------

It was all a blur to Ruby. The Sphinx landing, Arion screaming, the three gouts of red, yellow and orange fire licking above the treeline, getting into Argus and arriving at the house. Her, Jaune, ren and Oscar were all exhausted, they really shouldn’t be, the firing lien was holding but there were more Grimm than expected, they burned up through there Aura pretty quickly. It didn’t help when everyone started asking questions.

“How did it go?”

“Why are you guys so ragged.”

“What happened out there?”

“Where’s Arion?”

“There was more Grimm than expected, we dealt with them, but after that we couldn’t really fight anymore, then a giant Sphinx landed and almost crushed Ruby and Arion, he stayed back to fight it off and give us some time to escape.” Jaune was clenching his fists as he spoke.

“We have to get out there and find him!” Wiess shouted grabbing Myrtenaster out from under the couch and stormed off to the front door Yang, Blake and Nora following behind. But she was stopped by Qrow grabbing her arm which Wiess looked quite offended at.

“Not so fast Princess…” Wiess wrenched her arm from Qrow’s grip.

“What do you mean ‘Not so fast’ Arion is out there possibly injured, possible dying and you want us to wait.” Wiess stepped forward, worrying Ruby as she really couldn’t break up a fight in her current condition. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of him…”

“It’s not about that girlie!” Qrow shouted, the first time in a long time he’s done that. “Do you think the three of you can go scour those woods with a giant ass Grimm out there, find the asshole and drag his broken, beaten ass back to here. If we wait, we give him time to come back on his and we can let the others rest so we can then go search for him.”

Wiess looked like she was calming down, but she still stormed over to the couch were Ruby was siting and placed a hand on her back. “We shouldn’t have run, we should have stayed to help.”

“You did the smart thing ok.” Ruby felt Wiess’ hand move up and down her back, her words making her feel slightly better. The feeling faded when Tiggs jumped up on her lap and snuggled into her lap and looked up with his mismatched eyes, Ruby sensing the sadness in them.

“It’s ok little guy, Arion will come back.” Ruby didn’t know if she was lying to herself or the cat. She’s grown to like Arion, he was fun to be around and could listen to her talk about whatever weapons she saw in a magazine, he was helping Oscar and he was improving, hell she even like the little nickname he gave her. She was even beginning to notice the way he looked at Wiess and how she looked at him sometimes, so this must be hell for her as well, Ruby looked towards her partner and saw her shaking her leg, full of nerves and worry. She kept on telling herself the Arion could handle, but the little doubt in her mind grew larger and larger. Five minutes grew to thirty minutes. Thirty minutes grew to an hour. Ruby stood up from the couch, Tiggs jumping off her. “Let’s go get Arion.”

“You’ve still gotta rest.” Qrow gently pushed her down to the couch.

“NO!” Ruby shouted, her uncle looking sternly upon her. “Arion is part of this team now and we left him, I’m not going to let anyone else die because I wasn’t there.”

“Ruby, you can’t blame yourself for doing the smart thing.” Qrow tried to comfort the red-headed girl but it fell on deft ears.

“I’m not letting her die again.” Ruby clasped her hand over her mouth when she caught what she said.

“Ruby…nobody blames you for…” Jaune tried to help but he was cut off.

“But I do!” There was silence when Ruby screamed, and everyone looked away.

“Is this a bad time, cause I brought pizza.” Everyone head snapped towards the voice and they saw Arion standing in the back doorway holding two large pizza boxes with a smaller one on top in his left hand, while holding his left side with his right, his shirt, jacket and jeans were shredded in a multitude of places with blood running down his left side of his face forcing his eye shut. Wiess was the first to jump and run to hug him almost sending him flying. “Watch the Pizza Wiess.” She seemed to squeeze tighter once he finished speaking. “And the ribs, kinda.” The hug was also joined in by Ruby, suing her semblance to get there, then by Oscar. “Wow, I’m really sorry for worrying you guys.” The trio pulled away from the hug and Arion awkwardly smiled. “I’m not really use…” Arion words were cut short by Wiess giving him a right hook to the cheek so hard he spun around, and everyone gasped in shock.

“That was for making us worry!” Wiess stormed off to the kitchen and form the sound of it started to rummage around the cupboards, and Arion was left dazed and wobblily, he politely handed the Pizzas to Oscar, shakily walked over to the other couch and fell face first onto it.

“Now there’s blood on the couch.” Terra stated very bluntly.

“Sorry Terra, I’ll pay for the dry-cleaning.” Arion groaned as he sat up rubbing his bruising left cheek. “Hell on high, she’s got a fucking right hook on her.”

“Language Arion.” It was Saffron, holding Adrien, who scolded him this time.

“Sorry…Heck on high, she’s got a fricking right hook on her.” Arion laughed bringing some levity to the tense situation.

“How did you survive, Jaune said that thing was huge?” Arion looked down and wiped some of the blood from his eye when Blake asked him the question. “Did you kill it?” Arion laughed in response

“No! that thing was massive, I just did a number on it and managed to scare it away, but it got a good couple of shots in as well.” Arion lifted his right hand up to show it slick with blood, Ruby just now noticing the red creeping into the orange of his t-shirt, his eye fluttered open revealing his orange eye. “AH, depth perception, how I’ve missed you.” Arion leant back on the sofa and sighed. “And I really don’t want to go into how I survived right now, I just want my Pizza.” He made a grabbing motion towards Oscar.

“First you are going to get some medical attention.” Ruby laughed when Arion was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by Wiess, who had a first aid kit in hand, and dragged upstairs. “You can eat later.”

“But the pineapple will start to leak and compromise the saltiness of the olives” Arion shouted halfway up the stairs, while Yang looked genuinely disgusted.

“Did he say pineapple and olive.”

\----------------------

Arion was sitting on Saffron and Terra's bed with Wiess who was currently cleaning the wound on his side 

“I going to be honest…” Arion smiled at Wiess whose face was wrought with worry over him. “…I’m going to miss the blood, made me look like a badass.”   

“Made you look like a psychopath.” Wiess looked him directly in the eye clearly not amused “How did you even get pizza’s looking like that.”

“Most Pizza Place employees are high as shit all the time, I could have walked in there wearing a banana costume shaking maracas, shouting ‘Peanut butter jelly time’ and they wouldn’t have noticed.” That made Wiess laugh her pretty laugh. “Again, I’m really sorry for making you guys worry, last time I was in a similar situation, I almost lost a friend.”

“Leo right.” Arion nodded. “Well today I spent an hour thinking I lost a friend so…”

“OWWW!” Arion howled as Wiess sprayed antiseptic on the wound. “The punch wasn’t enough.”

“We’re even now.”  Arion watched intently as Wiess began to thread a needle and he was surprised.

“When did Wiess Schnee learn how to sew.” Arion winced when the needle pierced his skin.

“When you’re father hits you a lot you learn some things.” Wiess’ eyes didn’t even look away from the stitches when she spoke.

“I’m… really sorry.” Arion didn’t think he would find a kindred spirit in a Schnee, but he was glad he did. “If it’s any comfort my father hit me as well, but he called it training.”

“Maybe our fathers would get along…” Arion lifted his hand making sure the scales were facing Wiess. “…Good point.” Arion felt the blood trickle back down into his eye again and he closed it on reflex.

“Damn it.” He went to go wipe it away for the third time in this impromptu doctor’s visit, then the image of Wiess in a nurse’s uniform popped into Arion’s head which he quickly pushed out. His hand was stopped by Wiess.

“I’m done with the stiches, allow me.” Wiess picked up a disinfectant wipe and started wiping down the bleeding area.

“I better be getting a big pay-out for this job cause I need new clothes.” Arion looked down at the floor to see his jacket and shirt almost in pieces. “I really liked that Jacket.”

“Once you pick up your money, I’ll take you shopping.” Wiess finished wiping down the bloodied area and Airon opened his eye, both of them now staring directly into Wiess’. She broke eye contact and looked down at his scales and Arion knew what she was going to ask.

“You can touch them if you want. I don’t mind.” Wiess placed her hand on Arion’s and he felt a different fire rise in his chest, this was calm, controlled and hot, not the untameable, violent and cold fire of earlier.

“You’re with us now, you don’t have to do things in your own.” Arion looked into Wiess’ cool blue eyes becoming lost in them. He didn’t even notice how dangerously close they were. He was focusing on her lips, alight pink and smooth, he was focusing on how much she smelled like fresh apple pie with a dash of cinnamon, just like he would find in the bakeries of Vacuo.

“I know.” Arion rested his hand on Wiess’ cheek, and the both lent in closer. “I know.” They came closer still, they’re eyes closing, Arion could feel the light breaths coming from Wiess on his own lips. There lips were about to meet each other, like two ships set adrift in the ocean with no wind or tide. They were going to brush up against each other, if it was not for someone interrupting the moment. As soon as the door creaked an inch open both Arion and Wiess jumped back putting distance between each other. Saffron poked her head out and smiled.

“Some people wanted to see you.” She entered the room with Arion’s pizza in one and Adrien in the other, Tiggs weaving around her legs to get in. “also thought you might want your pineapple, bacon and olive monstrosity.” She handed Arion the Pizza and Adrien who he rested up against the pillows of the bed, he was shortly joined by Tiggs jumping up on the bed and sitting down next to the baby.

“You need to rest so I’ll head down and eat with the others.” Arion’s heart sank when Wiess walked out the room leaving him with a baby and a cat. He laid down on the bed and took a slice of his pizza, thankfully still very warm and took a bite, he turned to his company and sighed.

“Guys, I have a confession to make…” Adrien tilted his head and Tiggs simply meowed in response. “I’m falling for this girl really hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get hate over Arion's Pizza topping preference. Thinking next chapter might be some Yang and Blake getting up to some mischief.


	14. Sneaking Around (poorly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake drag Oscar on their mission to snoop on Weiss and Arion's "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I might start doing the longer chapters. With the others I tried to limit them to 2500 words give or take, and if I'm not limiting the amount I can write I will most likely get out all my ideas much faster.

4 days until heist

The midday sun was burning bright and Yang was loving it. Her jacket neatly placed on the back of her chair, leftover meat lover’s pizza in one hand for lunch, a once thought dead friend next to her strumming a sleepy melody on a ukulele, all that’s missing is some ice-cold lemonade and Zwei curled up in her lap but she’ll settle for Tiggs. She was content for the first time in a long time. All the worries of the world dripping away like melted ice-cream. Then the voice of reason showed up.

“Why is Oscar blindfolded and walking aimlessly around the garden?” Yang slumped in the deck chair when Wiess spoke know knowing the relaxed times have ended.

“Since I put Yang in charge of Oscar’s training for today, cause according to Doctor Wiess I shouldn’t be doing any ‘strenuous activities’, so, she decided to teach Oscar about spatial awareness…” Arion lifted up his sunglasses, his new scar over his eye running straight as an arrow from the middle of his forehead down to just below his cheekbone, and looked deadpan at Yang, which she responded with a smile.  “…And failing.”

“I don’t see you doing anything!” Yang complained, taking a bite out of the pizza making sure to get a bit of sausage.

“I almost died yesterday, I ain’t got to do shit.” Yang scowled at Arion who simply slid his sunglasses back on his face.

“How long are you going to hold that over us.” Yang smirked at Arion’s blasé attitude to his near death, but she did find it quite disturbing. “Cause it better not be all the way to Atlas.”

“Till tomorrow.” Arion stretched his arms up and sank further back into his chair. “But, for now I’m doing fuck all, zéro, null, zilch.”

“No, you are doing something today.” Yang chuckled when Wiess grabbed Arion’s head and forced him to face her. “You’re going to get your money off of Cordovin, so you can buy new clothes. Seeing you in Jaune’s is weird.”

Wiess was right, seeing Arion who normally wears black and leather in a hoodie with a bunny on it was quite funny and he was a good few inches taller than Jaune so the spare jeans he was lent did not fit him well, the bottom of them just stopping above his ankles.

“Ok, I’ll be doing that then.” Arion got up and stretched audible cracks and pops being hear by Yang. “I’ll be back in ten.”

“Give me two to get ready.” Wiess turned with a flick of her hair and began walking back into the house. Arion looked happily shocked which then just turned to plain shock.

“Hold it, I don’t need a babysitter, I can look after myself.” Arion marched up towards Wiess pointing his finger. “I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, but right now you currently have three stitches which will come loose if you do anything stupid and considering the last two times you left the house you got into fights.” Wiess snapped around like a bullet which made Arion back off slightly. “Yang verdict!”

“You need a babysitter.” Yang agreed her own machinations forming in her mind. “And Wiess is the closest thing to a responsible adult here.” Arion feigned betrayal.

“I’m hurt Yang. That cut deep.” Arion placed a hand on his chest. “But if I’ve to have a babysitter, at least it’s the prettiest one here.” Arion brushed past Wiess with that final sentence she didn’t seem to catch, leaving Yang bewildered as nothing else was said. Once they were both out the door, Yang lunged for her jacket, scrambling to find her Scroll, once she did, she opened her messages and sent Blake a text.

Yang: GARDEN NOW!

Blake: I’m already behind you.

Yang: OH

Yang turned around to see Blake was in fact standing behind her, looking down on her, her amber catching the sunlight beautifully making them look like liquid gold that Yang could get lost in for hours. Quickly refocusing herself from Blake’s hypnotically gorgeous eyes she jumped up and dusted herself off.

“Arion and Wiess left together.” Yang declared grabbing her jacket and slipping into it.

“Yes. And?” Blake said blankly.

“We should go follow them!” Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and tired to pull her along, but she was dragged back by Blake.

“Why?”

“cause I’m bored, there is only a limited amount of time you can watch someone stumble around a garden blindfolded thinking they’re doing an obstacle course and it still being funny.” She pointed towards Oscar, who unfortunately heard her and lifted up the blindfold, looking around confused.

“C’mon Yang!” Oscar marched over to them waving the cloth that covered his eyes furiously.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Blake turned and walked back int the house. “…unfortunately, you have to teach Oscar something, so we can’t do it.” An idea began to form in Yang’s mind

“Oh yes we can.” Yang smiled

~~~~~~~~~~

Yang and Blake were perched upon the roof of a building near the military base, spying through binoculars, they got for cheap from a camping supply shop. Yang could see Wiess through them, standing on the other side of the bridge leading to the base.

 “You got eyes on Eagle Two yet?” Yang asked pulling away from the binoculars, Wiess now turning into a white speck.

“Not yet…wait he just came out of the building…he’s holding a brown paper bag which I’m going to assume is full of Lien.” Blake kept her binoculars trained on the Faunus. “How’s Eagle One looking?”

Yang peered through the binoculars again at Wiess, who hasn’t changed position since they arrived, her back against a wall, her hands twitching with nerves in front of her dress.

“Same as ten minutes ago, fidgeting.” Yang put down the binoculars and flopped onto her back, staring up at the crystal blue sky above. “Check for yourself.”

“Wow…” Yang saw Blake’s ears perk up in surprise. “I haven’t seen her this nervous since her date with Neptune.”

“How did that go by the way…” Yang propped her self up by the arm. “All I got was ‘fine’ and ‘didn’t really work out’, you must have heard something.”

“Sun told me that Neptune was flirting with the Waitresses all night…” Yang’s heart felt a pang of resentment when she mentioned Sun, she always had the feeling that Blake and he were just friends with Sun wanting them to be more, but when she saw that kiss in the train station, she knew. She came back to Yang but went straight to Sun, she even had a talk with Blake’s friend Ilia, who just so happened to also be in love with Blake for the longest time, they should really start a club. “…Right in front of Wiess.”

“Reminded me to knock his teeth out!” Yang’s anger now shifting over to Neptune. “Have they met up yet!”

“Eagle One and Two have met.” Blake motioned for Yang to grab her binoculars. She looked through them and saw Wiess and Arion chatting looking into the bag, Arion looking impressed. “Oscar what are they saying.”

“Never thought I would spend my day doing this.” Yang punched Oscar in the arm. He reluctantly raised up the listening device and pointed it at the pair on the ground. Their voices crackled through the speaker they plugged into it.

“…might even be some back draft from past jobs plus hazard pay in there, I counted at least a million, my maths might be off though.” Arion sounded happy with his pay check. Yang saw Wiess peer further into the bag.

“1.8 million.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Yang, Blake, Oscar and Arion all shouted in unison.

“I’m really good at counting money from a glance.” Wiess bashfully pushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

“I am so bringing you along next time I get paid for a job.” Arion laughed nudging his shoulder into Wiess’. “You would make a kick-ass merc, we’d be one hell of a team”

“Would we now?” They both started walking away form the base and Yang quickly scrambled to her feet to make sure they can follow them. She dragged Blake and Oscar to their feet, making sure the listening device was still trained on Wiess and Arion, Blake leaped on to the next roof and Oscar looked at Yang.

“I’m not doing that.” Oscar turned around to walk back the hard way, but Yang stopped him by grabbing his jacket collar and hoisting him above her head. “Not again.” He whispered as he was thrown the fifteen-foot gap. Yang quickly followed after giving herself a running start and landed with a roll. Blake positioned the dish on the listening device to reacquire the pair they were tracking.

“…You’re smart, you can tear someone down with words and a sword, I like being around you.” Yang couldn’t find them with her binoculars as Arion finished talking, but she managed to catch Wiess stopping in her tracks her face a rosy pink.

“You like…spending time with me?”  Yang poked Blake with her elbow, them both giggling at Wiess’ embarrassment, while Oscar was just shaking his head. The young Farm boy snatched the binoculars out of Blake’s hand so he could get a look.

“Hey!”

Yang rested her chin on her hand, as she saw Arion turn as red as Ruby’s cape.

“Well…Yeah…uh…I like hanging around all you guys…but…” Yang shuffled forward, even though that accomplished nothing. “…I just like hanging out with you the most.”

“Aww.” Yang cooed. “If I haven’t seen him covered in blood, I would call this cute.”

“I’ve seen the reason he’s covered in blood.” Oscar said pulling the binoculars away. “But it’s still pretty cute.”

“Now you’re down with us spying on people.” Blake snapped at Oscar as she took back the binoculars from him. “Shit they’re moving again!”

“Do we need to jump across roofs to follow them. This would probably be massively easier if we were on the ground.” Oscar made a very good point, that Yang had to agree with. “the only problem is Arion’s sense of smell, which we can get around if we stay upwind of him.”

“When did you get so tactical.” Yang was impressed by Oscar basic but thought out plan.

“This is how we did it in the White Fang, this is how we’re doing it now.” Blake huffed leaping over to the next building to keep up with Wiess and Arion.

“Yeah, let’s follow the tactics of a violent and racist terrorist organization that was dismantled only a few weeks ago by the person standing in front of us right now.” Oscar voice was sardonic as all hell and Yang laughed.

“You have to stop spending time with Arion.” Blake said as she stepped of the side of the five-storey building landing in the alley below, her aura taking the damage for her. Yang followed her, but halfway down slammed her metallic finger into the side of the red bricked building to slow down her fall, leaving five long gouge marks on the side of the wall. She looked back up to see Oscar looking over the side.

“What’re you waiting for…” Yang held out her hands out in front of her. “…I’ll catch you.”

“Are you sure about this?” Blake leaned next to Yang and she got a scent of lemons and braised salmon, she held herself back from leaning in closer to get more of the intoxicating smells.

“Uh…Yeah I used to do this with Rubes all the time.” Yang reassured the Faunus with a smug smile, but when she looked back up, he was gone. There were a few seconds of confused silence filling the air. “Maybe he took the stair…”

Yang was interrupted by a blur of green above, which she realised was Oscar, sailing above their heads heading straight for the opposite buildings window, he landed on the windowsill and used that as appoint to jump to the opposite one and the continued that pattern until the last which he leaped from with a flip and landed right in front of a dumfounded Yang and Blake.

“Uh…wha…how...who…when?” Yang stuttered trying to comprehend Oscar’s parkour skills, while Blake was resembling a codfish more than a cat.

“Spending too much time with Arion.” Oscar shrugged and walked away, Blake and Yang finally snapping out of their confusion. “Turns out he’s a pretty damn good teacher.”

“Damn…Burned twice in five minutes…by Oscar…” Yang turned to Blake, who seemed quite offended, and held an imaginary microphone to her. “…How does it feel.”

“Shut up.” The cat Faunus pushed past the blonde, seething in anger, Yang loves it when she’s feisty.

~~~~~~~~

When they spied Arion and Wiess go into a café, after following them in and out of multiple clothing shops, catching snippets of conversation, Arion was now carrying at least three bags in each hand. They all unanimously agreed to not follow them in, so, the trio of amateur sleuths parked themselves on a bench a good distance away from the café but they made sure they were facing it, their faces hidden by a newspaper, Yang and Blake on either side of Oscar who had the listening device nestled in his lap, all three of them listening closely to the conversation between Wiess and Arion they were picking up.

“You were serious when you said that!” they heard Wiess shout, which they didn’t even need the device for.

“Yeah, I was trained behind a restaurant, by my mothers now boyfriend.” Arion laughed, which Yang and Blake were surprised at, Yang had been at the receiving end at what Arion could do and from recounts from Jaune, Ren Ruby and Oscar, he tore through a small horde of Grimm.

“Wait, the man who trained you how to fight is now dating your mother, how the hell does that happen?” Yang peeked over the broadsheet to see Arion leaning back on a sofa, sipping from a white mug decorated with black spirals, steam coming out the top.

“Well one night everything was normal, then the next morning they were both kissing and hugging each other.” Arion pulled the mug away leaving his lip adorned with a foamy moustache. “There wasn’t a big confession, or a grand gesture, it just…” Arion sighed contently and wiped the froth from his lip with is thumb. “…happened.”

“That’s actually quite sweet.” Wiess took a long sip of her own drink, smiling.

“It is, until you get older and realise what most likely happened that night.” Arion said far too lightly making Wiess almost spit her drink out, while Yang tried to hold in laughter, Blake looked scandalised and Oscar looked massively uncomfortable. “That happened when I was tenish, so they’ve been together for a decade I think… years tend to blur together when you’ve been travelling by yourself.”

“They’re in Atlas right, you should visit, if you have a chance.” Wiess wiped a drip of coffee form the corner of her mouth with a napkin. Yang was getting bored.

“Maybe, it’s my Grandparents I’m worried about. They’re from old Atlesian families and that place isn’t great for Faunus. Normally I wouldn’t give a tenth of a shit if someone took issue with me being a Faunus…” Arion slinked deeper into the couch, possible wanting it to swallow him whole. “…but I care if they care.” They were all silent. And Yang felt terrible. Arion was pouring his heart out to Wiess and her she was spying on them because she was bored. She put money into this operation, buying binoculars and a fucking listening device so she could eavesdrop.

“We should leave.” Yang put her head in her hands, a wave of shame washing over her. “This was a bad idea, we should just head back…” She turned to the others for answers and they didn’t even need to speak. Oscar looked at his feet and Blake’s ears flattened against her black tresses. “Let’s go.” They all began to stand but then Arion spoke again.

“About last night…” Yang’s ears perked up and she looked to the other two again, hoping their curiosity wouldn’t get the best of them. It did.

“Don’t have to thank me again, I’ve had enough expressions of gratitude from you for one day.”

“It’s not about that actually…I’m talking about after you stitched me up. Before Saffron came in.”

“Oh! That…yeah” Yang’s legs were shaking in anticipation, the thought of what happened running through her head, the different scenarios flashing in her mind as fast as possible. The shakiness of Wiess’ voice switched to a venire of certainty. “It was probably just the adrenaline form your narrow escape, my worry for you, you had your shirt off, we were really close…nothing to be awkward about.”

“Good…I just wanted to have that cleared up cause…today was fun. It would be nice to do it again sometime…in the future…” Yang’s stuttering adorable, and a nice break form his normally confident attitude

“So, you’re staying around for a while?” Wiess looked like she was going to explode with nerves, her finger rapidly tapping the sofa cushion next to her. The trio didn’t hear the answer as they began discussing what could’ve possible happened last night.

“Did they kiss?” Blake questioned, scratching her head, but a more disturbing thought entered Yang’s head.

“Did they…” Yang covered Oscar’s ears which he tried to protest. “…y’know do the deed.”

“What?” Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang’s PG way of putting it.

“The Four-legged foxtrot.” Blake still had a blank expression. “Making the earth sake.” Still nothing.  “A bit of Bow-chick-a-wow-wow.” Absolutely nothing. “Shoot twixt wind and water, Dipping the stinger in the honey.”

“What the hell are you saying?” It was at his point that Yang lost it.

“DID THEY HAVE SEX! DID THEY FUCK EACH OTHER! DID HE PUT HIS DICK IN H…” Yang looked around and saw at least twenty people staring at her, shock and horror written all over their faces.

“I can still hear you by the way.” With Oscar’s final words Yang sighed and stood up, her face flush with embarrassment, which was difficult to do in the first place

“Let’s go!” Yang stomped off back to the house with what feels like a thousand eyes on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting dark when they were only a few houses away the house. Blake decided break the awkward silence between the three of them.

“If they did do…that, I would have been able to tell.” Blake saw Yang keeping on looking ahead, either she was ignoring her, or she just didn’t care.

“How?” Oscar slowed down to stand next to her. “And you can say they had sex I’m fifteen not five.”

“Well when Faunus have those types of relations, other Faunus’ senses are overloaded with the message to stay away from the person they…slept with human or Faunus.” Blake really hated that part of her Biology made everything awkward especially when she got the signal to back off from both her parents. “I would have jumped out the window as soon as Wiess joined us last night for pizza.” Blake Ears perked up when she heard Yang shout in her direction.

“WAIT…!” She turned around and strode towards Blake. “Is that why you didn’t go see Coco in the infirmary after her fight in the tournament and all those other times!” Blake nodded in response. “I’m not going to see Velvet the same way again aren’t I.”

“No. Turns out she’s a bit of a sex fiend.” Blake shook her head and Yang laughed her beautiful laugh, a laugh she hadn’t heard in a while, as Oscar visibly cringed.

“All things considered today was some wired form of fun.” Oscar said as he started to walk ahead. Finally coming up to the Cotta-Arc house, where the heard someone cry out loudly.

“NOOOOOOO!” Blake was terrified as it sounded a hell of a lot like…

“RUBY!” Her thoughts where cut off by Yang and Oscar shouting out the young reapers name. Her mind went to a dark place maybe he found her, using her to get at her, he would do that, if it was to hurt Blake, he would do anything, her spiraling thoughts were snapped out if by a whirring and a revolver coking back, she looked up and saw that Oscar had opened the door, his weapons drawn Yang behind him her fist readied. She drew Gambol Shroud out in its cleaver form and charged in with them.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOING, WE WERE WINNING!” When they heard Nora scold them.

No one was in trouble, Nora, Ruby and Maria were sitting on the couch, the rest behind them looking at them with looks of confusion.

“We thought you were in trouble!” Oscar put his pistol away and collapsed his cane.

“No! We were just getting beaten by Maria at Radiance.” Ruby looked frustrated with this fact. “You’re like ninety, how could you beat both of us!”

“Well, you see girls…” Maria put the controller down and looked smugly at the two red-heads. “…I got skills.”

Maria, pushed the right trigger of her controller, a gunshot was heard and a booming voice shouting.

**“DOUBLE KILL! THE GRIM REAPER WINS!”**

Both girls moaned in anguish. But Nora the jumped up and painted in Maria’s face. “Best thirty-six outta seventy.”

“No, I’m tired of winning.” Maria happily walked up stairs, with Nora and Ruby looking dissatisfied.

“I’m up next!” Yang shot her hand up and Jaune picked up the controller.

“You’re on Xiao Long!” The young knight vaulted over the couch.

Blake sulked off to the corner and hugged herself.

**He’s not here. He won’t be here.**

After Blake witnessing a few rounds but playing none, she heard two voices outside the door. Wiess and Arion. She stealthily moved close to the door so she could get a better listen in, she managed to catch what seemed like the end of a conversation.

“…Did you see Yang’s face, I can’t believe she shouted that out in public.”

“Not as funny as Blake and Oscar, they looked beyond mortified, that was funny as all hell.” Arion and Wiess laughed together. Blake had a feeling they knew what they were up to. But she was stunned when Aron’s toned turned serious. “look, it may seem like I said I enjoyed today and all that just to throw those three for a loop, but… I really meant it I do like hanging out with you and you made clothes shopping less hellish for me.” The sincerity in Arion’s voice touched Blake, maybe he really did like Wiess, unlike Wiess’ previous suitors, he actually seems like he enjoys her company. Blake approved. She wasn’t sure but she could definitely tell Wiess’ heart rate went up.

“I…I…really enjoyed today as well Ari.” Blake heard Arion nervously laugh at Wiess’ compliment. “We should see how those look on the flo… I mean on you…all together that is.”

Blake had a choice here, save those two from embarrassing themselves more or leave them there and laugh. She chose the former. She swung open the door and put on a cheery smile.

“It’s so good to see you guys back, how was your shopping trip?” The wideness of her smile was beginning to hurt her cheeks, Arion was the first one to speak, his tone switching back to his more confident way of speaking.

“Went good, but it sort of felt like someone was following us, didn’t it Wiess?” Arion stepped past Blake bags in hand.

“Yes, so strange.” Wiess said it loud enough so Yang and Oscar heard her and also stepped past the cat-Faunus, a large taped over cardboard box in her hands. She placed it down on the table, picking at the tape to try to get it off and Blake noticed on the side written in black marker.

‘For the Freak and the Ice Bitch!’

Blake noticed Arion looking darkly at box, his eyes trained on the word ‘freak’. Blake found that strange, why would Azazel, a goat Faunus, call Arion, a Komodo dragon Faunus, a freak, was it a mammal/reptile animosity or was it something else.

Arion dug in the hoodie pocket and pulled out his butterfly knife and threw it to Wiess who thankfully caught it, as he walked up the stairs and no one lost an eye. She ran the blade over the tape and opened the box revealing everything they needed to complete their upcoming task. Five easily concealable carbon fibre pistols, along with tranquilizer ammo, 4 wetsuits and rebreathers and finally enough dust and ammo for everyone if things go wrong, however there was also a large amount of different electronics at the bottom covered in a thick layer of bubble wrap that Blake couldn’t even guess what to do with.

“Oh, there mine.” Ruby greedily grabbed the box and almost blasted her way upstairs before Qrow caught her by the hood.

“And what are you going to do with them?” Qrow lifted the girl up and her she spun around her hood getting twisted in the process.

“Just going to make some upgrades.” Ruby said in a sing-song voice and Qrow dropped her.

“After dinner and only for an hour, then you get some training before bed.” Ruby looked appalled at Qrow’s ultimatum and grumpily walked back over to the couch, mumbling multiple different curses under her breath, Blake’s personal favourite.

“Now he decides to be a responsible adult.”

It was after a few minutes of sifting through the items, calling dibs on whatever they need, all of the grenades going to Nora, that Arion came down in his new clothes.

Arion now wore a jacket similar to his old one with the same orange channels running down the arms and the sides of his stomach but this one went down to the middle of his thighs and had a fluffy grey lining in the inside. He switched his orange t-shirt for a black one faint dark grey symbol of the side making it asymmetrical which he wore underneath a mainly orange shirt with a black tartan design. His new jeans were black like before, but they were intact this time with ribbed padding on the knees, shins and outer thighs, Kevlar maybe? They were being held up by a brown leather belt with a black oval buckle with flame designs engraved on it.

“So, what you guys think…” Arion smiled. “…Personally, I think I look good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give Arion a new outfit since his original was pretty boring and he might be getting another upgrade.


	15. Sneaking around (successfully this time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion and Jaune follow Whitley to see what he's up to.

3 days until heist. 

 

Arion ducked and weaved under and around Oscar’s incoming fists, the kid was getting faster but not fast enough. Oscar tried to get a swing in at Arion’s cheek, but he spun out of the way and slammed his own fist into Oscar’s side, the force sending the defender sprawling on the floor.

“Are you sure you should be doing this?” Oscar groaned as he sat up rubbing his sore point. Arion held out his to help the boy up, but unknowingly he took the opportunity to play dirty, Oscar grabbed his hand and used the momentum form being pulled up to give Arion a hard uppercut to the jaw, which sent him stumbling back, he wiped the tiny amount of blood that flowed onto his chin form his bottom lip. Oscar looking surprised he drew blood from the Faunus. “Shit! Are you OK?”

Arion decide to use his opportunity and as soon as Oscar got close, he swung his fist in arc aiming for Oscar’s cheek. But either he was getting slow or Oscar was fast enough, as he barley dodged the strike Arion feeling his knuckles brush against his skin. In retaliation Oscar forcefully cracked his knee against Arion ribs, where his stitches were, sending pain shooting throughout his entire body.

“Two dirty tricks in a row…” Arion huffed standing up straight. “…I don’t know if I’m feeling pain or finally some pride in someone else.” He readied himself for another round and the both charged swinging high and low trying to gain the advantage.

“I’m serious though, should you be up and about like this?” Oscar dodged another left hook form Arion. “You took some pretty nasty hits a couple of days ago.”

“You should really worry about yourself right now.” Arion ducked under Oscar’s punch and swept his legs out from under him sending him on his ass. “I’m not helping you up this time.” Arion looked up from his fallen opponent and saw Wiess through the glass doors sipping on cup of coffee helping Saffron and Jaune make breakfast. They caught each other’s eye, she gave him a smile and wave and as his heart fluttered, he gave her a smile back. It was simple and sweet gesture but it sure as hell meant a lot to Arion, she turned back around talking to Jaune and his sister. Arion dragged Oscar back up to his feet. “Time for breakfast I think.”

“Good!” Oscar patted his belly which on cue started to growl like a beast. “I’m starving!” They both walked into the house, the smell of pancakes and all manner of different toppings filling the air of the living room.

“Where’s Ren, I was told he was the pancake man.” Arion grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and dug his nail into it, peeling the skin away from the flesh of the fruit.

“Nora dragged him out for a breakfast date, shouting ‘I’m getting those fancy ass pancakes.’ So that’s what’s happening to his cut.” Jaune said as he poured the batter onto the skillet, sprinkling in some chocolate chips.

“What you going to do with yours?” Arion popped a slice of orange in his mouth the juices swirling around as he bit into it.

“Don’t know.” Jaune shrugged as he flipped the pancake the batter sizzling against the heat. “Lost my guitar, so that’s going to be replaced. Other than that…nothing much I want or need.”

“Wait you play guitar!” Arion choked, his slice of orange almost going down whole. “We should start a band.”

“With just you and Jaune, not much of a band.” Wiess snickered taking another sip of her coffee.

“It would be one hell of a band!” Arion offered he last piece of orange to Wiess who happily took it and popped it into her mouth. “Jaune rocking out on guitar me on my uke, it’ll be amazing, you can sing if you want!”

“Thank you for the generous offer, but I’ll pass, I’ve heard enough of Jaune’s guitar skills at Beacon.” Wiess decided to sit on top of the counter crossing her legs over each other and Arion tried extremely hard not to look at them.

“Well we need at least one other person to be a band then it’s just a duet.” Jaune handed the Oscar the pancake laden with chocolate chips, that Arion quickly took it away from him.

“He’s having berries on his.” Oscar looked genuinely disappointed as Arion tore a bit of and happily ate it. “And Jaune is on board, we need a third member.”

“I can play the fiddle.” Oscar piped up trying to snatch a piece form his previously owned pancake. “Why do I have to get berries, that’s the worst thing to put in pancakes.”

“Cause…berries have a lot of…goop in them…that help with…unlocking your semblance.” Arion lied, noticing Wiess holding in a laugh by taking a very long sip of her drink while Oscar and Jaune looked amazed. “And plus, I said so.”

“Why wasn’t I told that ages ago!” Jaune shouted adding more berries than needed to the second pancake. Both Arion and Wiess darted their eyes to each other and tried not to laugh.

“Is that what we’re going to be working on tomorrow?” Oscar tilted his head in question. “I think I’ve been doing pretty well without one.”

“Yeah you’re better than when we first met but a Semblance will go a hell of a long way and we can properly build your fighting style round it…” Arion took the final bite of pancake and set the plate down in the sink. “Like Wiess’, she uses her glyphs to augment her combat abilities and to hinder her opponents.” Arion decide to take another piece of fruit, this time an apple, he needed the sourness to offset the sweetness of the pancakes. “but that’s tomorrow, maybe a little bit tonight, if I can squeeze it in.”

“Why have you plans?” Saffron butted in mixing up more pancake batter. Arion wish he did, with Wiess, something like yesterday, just the two of them, talking, drinking coffee, laughing, maybe a picnic at the park they met at, under the same tree. A basket abundant with sandwiches, fresh fruit, scones, lemonade and ice cream set aside in a cooler for later. He would start to play his Ukulele while Wiess sang watching the sun set off in the distant, the stars of the night rising high, each one a far-off beacon surrounded by some other rocks circling around it. He and Wiess would kiss underneath their light…

Arion was stolen form his fantasy by Saffron snapping a pair of fingers against his ears, his quite sensitive Faunus ears.

“Remnant to Arion.” Arion refocused his vison to see Saffron right in front of him, her eyes boring into him.

“Sorry, just lost my train of thought… but I’m going to be tailing Wiess’ brother and his security detail, see what I’m up against.” Arion sliced a bit of apple off with his butterfly knife and stared at the green skinned fruit for a few seconds before eating it. “And I have an upgrade for Eldhringur and Drachenklaue in mind so that’ll take up some time.”

“What type of upgrade?” Wiess asked as she lifted herself off the counter and made her way to the coffee machine empty mug in hand.

“That’s a surprise.” Arion said with a playful wink thrown at Wiess, who rolled her eyes and poured herself more coffee.

“It’ll look suspicious if you just follow him, so I’ll come with you, give you some back up if needed.” Jaune gave the final pancake a theatrical flip and handed it to Oscar who greedily scoffed it down.

“Cool, let me get changed first then we can head out.” Arion walked out the kitchen still eating the apple and headed upstairs, to find Blake sitting outside the guest room, her amber eyes slick with tears on the verge of falling, her black cat ears slat against her skull. Arion sat across from her and offered a slice of apple balanced on his knife blade, juices flowing and dripping on to the carpet. She wearingly took and nibbled at it. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, It’s Yang she’s just feeling some phantoms pains right now and I…” Blake whispered, almost breaking down near the end and Arion felt distressed by Blake’s normally cool and reserved voice break down like that.  

Arion stood up and pulled up Blake along with him. “Let’s head somewhere private and we can talk.” Arion waited for Bake to say something, but she nodded and followed along towards the master bedroom, all the while Blake was choking back sobs. When the entered the much larger room they found Ruby on the floor tinkering away at a secret project. “Hey, spitfire could you give us a minute or two?” Ruby nodded and rushed past both Faunus. Arion led Blake to the bed and sat her down, keeping his hand on her shoulder for comfort. “You can talk, or you can just let it out.”  

“I…I…Thank you…” Tears rolled Blake’s cheek and she hugged Arion, pulling him close, and he still wasn’t used to this type of physical affection, it’s been at least half a decade since he had a hug from someone who needed comfort, he tried his best to hug back.

“I can tell that something happened between you two. If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen, but if you don’t…” Arion was cut off by Blake tightening the hug.

“Yang…lost her arm at the fall of beacon, trying to save me from someone I once cared about. I can still here the bone being…” Blake took a long-ragged breath and began to sob again. Arion could feel her tears hit his shoulder. He really has no experience for this kind of situation, so he does what he knows worked for him.

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Way up high**

**And the dreams that you dream of**

**Once in a lullaby**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Bluebirds fly**

**And the dreams that you dream of**

**Dreams really do come true**

“Why are you singing?” Blake pulled away from the hug laughing.

“I’m not used to the whole comforting people thing.” Arion also pulled away overwhelmed by the amount of emotion in the room. “I just reverted to what my mum did with me.” Arion began laughing as well. “It worked right, you feel a little bit better?”

“I don’t feel worse.” Blake finished laughing and took a deep breathe. “I left her when she needed me the most, and I know she said we were fine, but I still feel like there’s somethings we need to talk about…especially…” Blake brought her knees close to her chest and looked away from Arion.

“If you don’t want to say anything, I’m fine with that I understand, there’s somethings that you don’t want to say or want other people to hear…” Arion placed his hand on Blakes back and began to rub it in a comforting way. “…but if you do want to say it, I promise on my ancient blood that I won’t tell a soul.” Arion saw Blake turn her head and star into his eyes judging if he was telling the truth. “I may be a mercenary that maybe all you don’t trust yet, but I never break a promise!”

Blake took on last long breath.

“The day I left Yang, bedridden and alone and scarred, mentally and physically, one of the darkest days of my life, a life filled with dark days, was the day that I understood what I felt for her…” Arion didn’t even need to hear the last words of that sentence, he understood, but he was still taken aback when he heard the calm and stoic Blake almost completely break down again when she said three words. “I love her.”

The confession felt like a ton of bricks have been dropped on Arion while a heavier load has been lifted off Blake.

“That is a bit to process.” Arion had no experience dealing with this sort of thing, he never had friends that were his age, the closest thing he had was his combat teacher, who then became his mum’s boyfriend.  “Does Yang know?” It was an obvious question, but Arion wanted it confirmed.

“No one else knows except you.” Blake fell back onto the bed sprawling her arms out wide. “I’m 100% sure everybody would hate me if they found out, especially Ruby.”

“Oh, come on that kid doesn’t have a hateful bone in her body.” Arion threw his apple in the bin as it was turning brown. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say she was a puppy Faunus.”

“She’s already been avoiding me as much as possible anyway, this will give her more of an excuse to.” Blake sighed. “Ruby isn’t even my biggest problem, I always felt Yang may have had feelings for me but now, I don’t think she does.”

Arion didn’t know how to respond, showing his inexperience, wishing he was fighting that giant Grimm again.

“If you really do have these feeling for Yang you should tell, so she at least knows and then can sort things out for herself.” Arion also fell backwards to join Blake in her lamenting. “Makes you feel better you’re not the only one in the room hopelessly crushing on someone.”

“It’s Wiess isn’t it.” Blake said without even turning towards Arion, who was forming a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Gold star for you!” Arion stood up, stretched and made his way to the door.

“Thanks for listening.” Arion turned to see Blake know sitting up wiping her eyes clear of tears.

“No problem, we Faunus need to stick together.” Arion opened the door but closed it again slightly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go stalk the brother of the girl I fancy.”

Blake laughed which made Arion feel better. He stepped out of the bedroom and down towards the guest room. He jiggled the handles but found it was locked. He would have to go in the hard way, through the window. He jogged down stair and went in to the garden, he found a foothold in the pillars of the veranda and began to climb and thankfully the window was opened, he climbed in to see yang sprawled out on the bed, her yellow and black arm on the floor, staring pensively at the ceiling. She turned her head, most likely hearing Arion crawl in, and a large dorky smile formed on her face taking up its entirety.

“BBBLLLLAAAAKKKKEEE!” Yang’s words were slightly slurred making Arion worry. “You came back!”

“Yang are you ok.” Arion attentively stepped forward towards his bag planning on getting his clothes and going.

“I’m fine kitty cat, just felt some pain and took some painkillers, Have I ever told you how pretty you are!” Arion froze in the middle of his stride, a sense of dread washing over him as he knew what was coming. “Like, you’re so fucking precious when you smileeeeeee!” Yang sang out loud, the whole house possibly hearing her. “I love you so much Blake Belladonna, I want you to be Blake Xiao Long or I can be Yang Belladonna, or We could be Xiao Long-Belladonna, or Belladonna-Xiao Long, or we can just keep our names and lick each constantly either works for me.” Arion felt Yang jump up and hug him from behind, burying her face in his shoulders. “Just…” A sob was heard from behind. “…don’t leave me again…I don’t’ know if I could take it.”

A second sob filled the room, but it was from Arion this time. “Oh, fuck…” He didn’t finish the sentence, he swallowed back another cry and unwrapped Yang’s arm form him and shepherded her back on to the back. “Look I’ll be back in a while ok just get some rest please. I’ll be back.” He tried his best Blake impression, utterly failing, but he was pulled back down by Yang, landing on top of her.

“Stay…and we can have some fun!” Yang began to lightly bite down on Arion’s neck, he wrenched himself free form her grasp which was harder than expected considering she was high and one handed.

“You get some sleep then…” Arion sighed knowing if his mother heard him say this, she would obliterate him. “…we can go all night long.”

“Okay, just come back, I love you.” Yang closed her eyes still murmuring to herself.

“Love you too.” Arion awkwardly kissed her forehead, for some reason.  Yang smiled as before she fell into a deep sleep. Arion took the silence to grab his bag and quickly get changed, but once he was done, he looked back into the bag and saw his Opa’s necklace, a pair of dog tags on a silver chain with a bone white claw hanging from it as well, with Old Atlesian carved into it ‘Möge die Angst sein, großartige Dinge zu tun.’ Arion decided to finally wear it, it has been five years since he was given it so might as well, he unclasped it and put it around his neck. He turned back to find Yang still conked out, taking up the whole of the bed, and snuck out back the window. Once he reached the ground floor he decided, that he needs to get out of here before someone else unloaded there emotional baggage on him. He entered the living room and grabbed Jaune by his hoodie dragging him towards the front door.

“What took you so long” Jaune question as Arion lessened his grip on the hooded knight

“Had a heartfelt conversation with Blake and Yang’s high off her tits!”

~~~~~~~~

Arion slammed his head against the black glass Café table, bored out of his skull.

“This kid is so fucking boring!” Jaune moaned his entire body sinking further into the chair. “All he’s done is go into stationary shops, who the fuck spends their day looking at fucking pens.”

“He’s fifteen, rich and human why isn’t he abusing that privilege!” Arion shot up, actually quite angry at the lack of adventure and reckless abandon in the Schnee. “You know what I would have down if I had his money, fucking anything that wasn’t going to a fucking Staples.” The two young men didn’t even notice the waiter standing above, pen and notepad in hand, until he spoke.

“What will you be having today, mes bons messieurs?”  Arion didn’t need to look at the menu since he ordered the same items he always orders from places like this.

“I will have a scone and a black coffee S'il vous plaît.” Arion handed the Waiter back the menu and he tucked it under his arm and jotted down the order.

“What type of Jam?” The waiter wetted the tip of his pen with his tongue as he waited for Arion to decide.

“Raspberry.” The Waiter nodded and turned to jaune.

“I’ll just have a lemonade.” Jaune handed back the menu, the waiter walking off. “Are we going to have time to do this Whitley could come out any minute.”

“The last on if these shops he went, he was in there for thirty minutes and that one was tiny…” Arion pointed to the large shop across the street from the café that the saw Whitley go into only five minutes before hand. “…that ones the size of a block of flats. With my estimations I could copy down the entire ‘Man with tow souls’ series at least three times over.” Arion rubbed his head, it slightly throbbing in pain, slamming it against glass will do that. “I almost feel sorry for his two guards.”

“Fair enough.” Jaune threw his hands up in agreement and stared off into the direction of the shop. “So, when did you arrive in Argus?”

“The night before I met Wiess and Yang.” Arion rubbed his ribs as they were still aching from his stitches being removed. “One hell of a walk from Mistral.”

“You walked all the way here, why didn’t you get the train?” Jaune screamed a mixture of astonishment and a strange form of respect on his face.

“You act like it was hard and I was robbed, bunch of bandits manged jump me and get all my Lien before I entered the city.” Arion was embarrassed by the ambush, he was a Faunus, better sense than humans, he should have been able to smell them before they seen him. Happily, the waiter arrived with both their orders and placed them on the table. Arion greedily took a gulp of the blistering dark liquid. “Ah, liquid perfection!” Arion cut his scone in half and spread his butter on it then a thick layer of the pinkish jam on top. He took a tentative bite, moaning as the scone crumbled in his mouth, the sweetness of the jam and saltiness of the butter mixing together even more as they swirled around in his mouth.

“I have a question about you and Wiess…” Arion choked on his scone when Jaune said that unprepared for their conversation to take that sharp turn, he reached for his coffee and drained it hoping it would dislodge the baked good from his oesophagus, and it did. “…and that answers my question.”

“What question?” Arion’s breaths were short and hasty, trying to grab as much needed air as possible.

“Nothing.” Jaune took a smug drink of his lemonade, the ice clinking against the sides of the tumbler, and looked to his side, eye growing wide and he gulped down the yellow drink. “Shitley’s on the move.”

“Fuck.” Arion followed Jaune’s eyes to see the rich little prick with the two guards he walked with and two new ones. “He isn’t going into them to look at pens and envelopes, he’s picking up his guards.”

“I’m glad, no human being could be that boring.” Jaune threw a few hundred Lien on Arion’s plate as he picks up the last half of his scone and spread more condiments on it. “Seriously.”

“You eat a dry scone!” Arion began to jog after Whitley and his guards, making sure he was on the opposite street, jaune catching up behind him, pulling out a notepad. “new guy has a pump action shotgun, looks like there dust cartridges on his belt…”

“Does it look like It transforms?” Jaune scribbled down the list of items underneath the other two guards’ lists.

“Maybe…see that split on the body.” Arion starched his ear using his elbow to point in the direction of the guard. “Lassie’s got two escrima sticks, dust channels up and down the body.” Jaune nodded and finished writing. “Check scroll maps to see if there’s any other stationary stores around here.” A quick few seconds pass and Jaune comes up with an answer.

“Nope, so that means he’s only picking up four or there’s other locations.” Arion peeked at Jaune’s scroll seeing that he was right. “If he does only have four, he’s not expecting anything to happen.”

“We’ll keep tailing him for now.” Arion pulled out his own scroll to see it was just after quarter past one. “If he doesn’t pick up any more guards in the next hour and a half, we’ll head pack to the others.” Jaune nodded in conformation and they both continued to follow. “Then we’ll show the rich tool that bad things happen.” Arion held out his fist to Jaune, who tapped it with his own in response.

Arion and Jaune followed Whitley into the town square where they were setting up for tomorrow night’s festival. Lanterns were hung form lampposts, slightly derivative, but it looked pretty. There was stall being set up all in a uniform pick and cream colour scheme, with different games and food being prepared in them. There was even a Ferris Wheel, the cabs being in a love heart shape, next to a stage in the process of being built, scaffolding being hoisted up with pulleys and semblances. Bands were tuning there instruments on the street corners. The stayed a safe distance behind the heir, ducking between the stalls to avoid detection form guards.

“This is what happens when you don’t get a Faunus guard, lord dumbass.” Arion whispered Jaune laughing behind him. It was only practical to have a Faunus on staff especially for guard duty

“For once it’s a good thing that someone’s racist.” Jaune said dashing over to the stall across them. “This is too easy…” Jaunes eyes locked on two people off in the distance on a collision course with Whitley and they looked oddly familiar.

“Shit is that…” Arion saw a young woman clad in a red cape and a young man in a green coat, his dread was confirmed. Ruby and Oscar were about to meet the boy they were going to rob. “You call Ruby I’ll call Oscar, shit what’s his number.”

Arion and Jaune pulled hastily pulled out there scrolls.

“Uh…there…555-1751900.” Arion typed in the number and waited on bated breath for his pupil to pick up. Two rings

“Stop making goo-goo eyes at Ruby and pick up the damn scroll!” Four rings. “There better not be a fifth, you farm-boy-fuck!” A robotic female voice on the other end spoke.

“I’m sorry but the person you have dialed is unavaila…” Arion ended the call and almost threw down his scroll in rage but stopped when he realised that would make a large amount of noise.

“Any luck with Ruby?” Arion pocketed his scroll. “Oscar’s either ignoring me or his is on silent.”

“Same here.” Jaune looked to the two worried, his foot nervously tapping against the concrete. “This is going to be a disaster.”

“We need to get closer.” Jaune looked confused when he turned towards Arion. “We at least need to hear what they’re saying.” Jaune looked grim and nodded. They both ducked behind another stall and creeped there way towards Whitley and his entourage. They were only ten feet behind them when Oscar crashed into Whitley, thankfully the decent amount of bulk that Oscar built up over the week sent the weedy little brat flying and Arion tried not to laugh a little.

“Oh, I’m so sorry are you ok?” Oscar was taken aback by the collision then his face twisted into dismay as he realised who he knocked down. Whitley rubbed his head and growled.

“Guards!” Two of the mercenaries leant forward to grab Oscar and Arion tired to charge forward a surge of protectiveness filling him, claw extended out, but he was stopped by Jaune how held him back by his arm. Arion glanced down at Drachenklaue, his reflection staring back at him through the metal and he saw his pupils, once round now long dark slits. Arion blinked.

**NO! YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE ONCE BEFORE! NOT AGAIN!**

Arion stepped back, calming himself down and taking a deep breath. He looked over to see the guards have backed off with Whitley looking hungrily at Ruby and Oscar.

“I’m truly sorry about that, I thought you were attacking me, please accept my humblest apologies.” Whitley’s words were oozing with slime and were practised, but they had a tone Arion did not like. “although it’s not every day such a good-looking individual sends me to the floor.”  Oscar’s face turned red, Whitley’s eyes turned to Ruby. “And them to accompanied by such a fair maiden is a treat as well.” It was Ruby’s turn to turn as red as her cape, while Oscar looked like he was going to pull out his pistol on the rich little shitestain. Arion reach his head around the corner of the stall and made a noticeable motion towards Ruby and Oscar who picked up on it.

“We’re really sorry about that but we have to go we’re late for meeting our friends.” Ruby quickly said grabbing Oscar’s hand and pulling him.

“Oh, that’s too bad, I do hope I see you in the future!” Whitley called after them, the little bastard staring at them with an ugly desire in his eyes. “Auf Wiedersehen!”

The pair ducked behind the same stall as Arion and Jaune and let out a sigh of relief. Jaune placed his hand on Ruby’s back. “You Okay?”

“Little uncomfortable, but I’m not hurt.” Ruby nodded.

“I’m going to enjoy stealing from that shit weasel…” Arion buried his anger deep inside. He saw that both Ruby and Oscar did indeed look uncomfortable. He turned to Jaune and sighed. “We’re done for today lets head back to the house.”


	16. Time Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Arion take Adrien out after shenanigans happen int he Cotta-Arc House, and Weiss does something risky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long ass time to write sorry about that, I blanked a lot during the writing and re-wrote a bunch of it. Have fun.

 

2 days until the Heist 

It was around mid-afternoon when Wiess found Arion and Blake sparring in the garden with their weapons drawn at each other, she didn’t know how long for, she was preoccupied helping Ruby with a special project she was working on for most of the day. Blake dropped her coat to free up some movement, a testament to Arion’s skill, although he was still wearing the horrid pink tank top and lime green shorts combo that Weiss insisted he get rid of, but he was adamant in keeping. Weiss thought back to the day they went shopping. He seemed to listen to her every word, not like how the boys her father forced her to interact with did like they were going to take a quiz after or how Neptune just listened to her so he could say the right things, Arion seemed to genuinely care what she said. Seeing him try on different clothes was quite funny though, he had very simple tastes, if Weiss didn’t go with him she was sure he would come out with a plain orange t-shirt and the same leather jacket.

Her mind was brought back to the spar as metal clashed. The dark steel of Gambol Shroud’s main blade entangled in the shining alloy claws of Arion’s Drachenklaue. Blakes sharpened sheath pressing against the forearm of Eldhringur, sparks flying occasionally. Arion’s scarred arms tensed with effort as Blake pushed him back slightly, but Arion dug his heels in deep, sweat forming on his forehead, dripping down into his tank top making it stick closely to his chest. Wiess pinched herself in the leg as unsavoury thoughts seeped into her mind.

“Getting tired lizard-boy!” Blake said with a smirk, an unnatural cockiness in her voice. Her confidence fading when she saw a gleam in Arion’s eyes.

“Not on your life Princess!” Arion’s donned his mastered cocky smile, and Blake lost her footing at the word ‘Princess’. Arion’s Aura momentarily flashed, a web of dark orange surrounding the arm which was equipped with Eldhringur. The compartment which held its dust-thrower popped open sending Blake back slightly, while Arion took his chance to upset her balance, hooking his leg around hers and pulling it back, disorienting the cat Faunus, but Weiss noticed a slight shadow around her.

The Blake-clone shattered as it hit the ground, and with ninja like reflexes the real thing appeared behind Arion ready to strike with a kick to his head, but it was caught by Arion’s claws as it was inches from connecting, he used Blake’s momentum against her and spun her around slamming her hard against the ground. Blake kicked up, getting Arion in the stomach sending him back a few paces, while she righted herself, getting readier for another attack by putting distance between them.

Arion stood tall and cracked his neck and knuckles. “We getting serious now, princess.”

“If you can handle it.” Blake called out, goading Arion forward. He smiled and crouched low, almost in a sprinters position, except his right set of claws buried deep into the dirt and the other outstretched behind him palm to the sky. his eyes turned into focused orbs, never leaving Blake. His arms and legs tensed ready to explode. There was nothing but silence for a few seconds, each fighter staring each other down with a playful smirk over their lips. It was like a stand off at high noon between two cowboys in those old westerns Weiss used to watch with Klien to drown out the noise of her parents fighting. More silence. Arion was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice shouting from one of the bedrooms above them.

“Don’t tear up my garden!” it was Terra leaning out the window an annoyed expression on her face. Arion shot up and waved an apology.

“Sorry. Guess we got to into it” Arion turned to Blake with a smile and she smiled back at.

“Did you guys forget I was here.” Oscar piped up, startling Weiss slightly as she also forgot he was sitting next to her watching the duel.

“Maybe…” Arion scratched the back of his head, a small amount of shame filing his voice. “Anyway, that was a demonstration of how a semblance can be used in combat and how it can easily be countered.”

“Slamming me into the ground is an effective counter as you think it is.” Blake said as she sheathed her katana and placed it on her back. “Not everyone is able to do that!”

“Who won that match.” Arion said his cocky smile playfully pulled at Blake.

“No one, it was a draw at the least.” Blake walked back into the house grabbing one of the bottles of water Weiss brought out with her and almost completely draining it.

“That’s exactly what a loser would say.” Arion took a seat next to Oscar, smiling at Weiss. “Back on track… Have you ever felt like a piece of you was…not missing…”

“Hidden.” Arion clicked his fingers when Weiss said the right word. Oscar nodded a contemplative look in his eyes.

“That’s the ticket.” Arion jumped up water bottle in hand and took a quick sip, letting out a refreshed sigh. “I want you to go find Ren and he’ll help you reach deep down to find that missing piece, he’s way better at that sort of stuff than me.”

“Okay, where is he.” Oscar stood up and began walking towards the glass door, Arion looked towards Weiss and he shrugged.

“Guest bedroom.” Weiss called back. Arion sat down next to her again, but he flopped down on to his back, staring at the sky, dejected and melancholy. “You Okay?”

“I need a win.” Arion huffed rubbing his face, his palms now sweatier than before.

“What do you mean by ‘need a win’?” Weiss decided to lie down next to him and stare upwards at the pillowlike white clouds that were beginning to form high up above.

“I’ve tied with Yang when we first met, then I tied with Blake just now and lets not forget the giant fucking sphinx that left me bleeding out.” The confident gleam normally held in his molten lava eyes was faded. “I’ve just been feeling like a failure recently.”

“You came back alive Ari…” Weiss thought back to that night, Arion coming home his side drowning in blood, an ugly cut over his eyes and pizza in his hands. She was so glad when he came back, she rushed in for a hug she didn’t know why she did then, but she has a faint idea why now. She remembers how she had to give him stitches because Jaune was too spent to heal him properly, she remembers touching his scales, how they were not at all what she expected, she assumed they were rough and abrasive, scratching her skin as she ran her hands over them. Instead they were smooth her hand gliding across them without resistance, they had a metallic feel to them, like little armour plates overlapping upon each other. She thought back to the minimal distance between their lips and how much space there wouldn’t have been if Saffron was only a few seconds later. “…that counts as a win in my book.”

“Thanks.” Arion grinned, his confident gleam returning. He shot straight up giving Weiss a fright. “Want to do something? I have a craving for activity.”

“Weren’t you just sparring two minutes ago?” Weiss questioned still staring at the different shapes forming in the sky.

“yeah but I need to…”

“AAAIIEE!” Arion was interrupted by a high pitch scream coming from the ups floor of the house.

“Terra must be in trouble.” Weiss bolted into the house her weapon drawn followed by Airon quickly after. The both bounded up the stairs. When they reached the landing Weiss had a summoning glyph ready while Arion pointed his dust-throwers down the halls, but they saw no-one, except for Oscar, who was curled into a ball. On the floor.

“Kid, was that you who screamed like a small child.” Arion said crouching down to the boy, who’s eyes were glassed over.

“I’ve seen things…” Oscar’s voice was hollow, fear dripping from every word. He shakily raised a pointed finger towards the guest room.

“Oh, come on, you’ve fought Grimm and seen the horrible truth about the world we live in it can’t be that bad…” Arion opened the guest bedroom door he looked in blankly for a few seconds, then proceeded to close it calmly and quietly. He continued his empty stare at the door before speaking “I have walked from kingdom to kingdom, I have seen some shit, that has taken the cake.”

“What’s going on in there.”  Terra came storming down the halls Adrien in wrapped in her arms. She looked down at Oscar who was still holding his finger in the direction of the door. She wen t to open the door before Arion stopped her.

“Wait.” He took Adrien out of his mother’s arms and the motioned towards the door. “You may proceed.” Terra took a careful few steps towards the door turning the handle, while Weiss waited on bated breath, morbidly curious as to what was happening behind that door but her common sense overriding that urge. Terra forcefully slammed the door open, a look of terror now on her face.

“WHAT IN THE FUCK-MOTHERING SHIT BASKET!” Terra slammed the door closed as fast as she opened it pressing her back against it, her eyes glazing over with the same glassy emptiness Oscar’s has, she pointed to Arion ad Adrien. “Take him out this house of sin.”

Arion nodded and turned around, but he stopped in his tracks and walk backwards till he was outside the guestroom.  He curtly knocked on the door. “Can one of you give me my clothes please.” There were a few seconds of silence, a pained whimper then the door opened with a hand poking out if it, holding a green duffle bag. Arion don’t even look at who ever was handing him his clothes. “Thanking you.”

After a quick change, picking up Adrien’s buggy along with the blonde knight plush he hasn’t let go of since he got it, Weiss and Arion were out the door as quickly as possible, however something dawned on Weiss.

“I can’t leave the house…” Arion looked confused at Weiss sudden outburst. “Whitley could see me then that would ruin the whole plan.”

“Where’s somewhere Shitley wouldn’t go.” Arion said as he bent down to pick up the toy Adrien dropped. “You’re choice.”

“Art Gallery!” Weiss blurted out half excited, half worried she’ll be discovered and taken back to her father. “He really thinks art is a waste of time.”

“Well…” Arion created a loop with his arm and gripping the buggy handles with his other. “…Shall we Fräulein Snow?” Weiss had to laugh at the use of her fake name.

“Shouldn’t we find out if there is one in Argus.” Arion pulled out his Scroll and go into ScrollMaps, where Weiss noticed he still had the default home screen.

“There’s one that way.” Arion pointed with hid thumb down. “five-minute walk.”

“Then we shall Herr Fallenson.” Wiess threaded her arm through Arion’s and they began to walk towards the safe haven from her brother. She breathed in deeply, the sweet cold Argus air filling her lungs, knowing the chances of seeing her brother greatly reduced, but she still felt the spider like influence of her farther influence, which she realised was an insult to spiders everywhere, everywhere she goes he seems to be there, in shops she passes and the weapon she uses, Arion quickly picked up on this and offered her a reassuring smile.

“You Ok?” Arion brushed his elbow against her side, and she appreciated the gesture.

“I feel like my father is always around the corner, waiting.” Weiss sighed trying not to let her paranoia seep through her words. “I know it’s silly…”

“It’s not…at least I don’t think so…I mean I get it.” Arion kept his eyes forward, not breaking contact form the sprawling concrete ahead. “Fear’s not silly, it’s an emotion, something that can drive us, it makes us human.” Arion laughed as he caught what he said. “Faunus in my case.”  Arion turned his magma eyes to Wiess. “Anyway, if your dad did come after you, I’m 120% you can take him, plus you got Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune and Me backing you up.”

“Oh, so you would back me up then.” Weiss smiled as she liked the thought of Arion fighting beside them all, especially her.

“I said I was going to be sticking round a while, might as well kick your dad’s ass.” Arion smiled and Weiss appreciated the gesture and she was sure she would actually like to see her dad getting punched in the face. “And you guys are the closest things I’ve had to friends in a long time, I would want to make sure you guys are safe.”

“Aww, you care about this.” Wiess rested her head against Arion’s arm causing a bright pink blush to form on his cheeks. “Why did you leave Vacuo? If you don’t mind me asking.” The question was hanging on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn’t sure how Arion would react.

“My father has pissed a lot of people off, so when they heard that a Faunus with black scales, a human mother and first showed up only a few days after the tribe left, they put two and two together…” Weiss was going to tell him he could stop, that he didn’t have to relive any horrible memoires that the question raised, she wanted to apologise for asking. He continued, despite the pained look on his face. “…one night, some guys broke in, me and Kirion fought them back but there was collateral damage. They brought explosive and incendiary grenades, there was a little old lady who lived underneath us. She was caught in the crossfire, she was watching her grandkids, they were fine but… I packed my things, said my goodbyes and left. I never really thought about why I left but now that I think about it was a mixture of guilt, wanting my family to be safe and a need to go see the world.”

“And your Mercenary work.” Weiss pulled herself closer to comfort Arion but to also be physically closer, to feel more of the heat he excludes.

“A Necessity. Playing a ukulele on a street corner only gets you so much Lien.” Arion laughed and also shuffled closer to Wiess. “Fighting is the only thing I’m good at.”

“You’re a good singer and ukulele…ist.” Weiss reassured Arion, not sure that is the proper terminology. “Don’t sell yourself short Ari.”

“Considering my height, it would be false advertising.” Arion craned his back his neck and laughed. That’s when Weiss noticed a red and purple mark on his neck.

“What that’s?” She ran her finger over the marking and Arion flinched.

“Remember how Yang was completely out of it on painkillers yesterday, well I went into the guestroom she was occupying, and she thought I was Blake.” Arion pointed the mark with his free hand exacerbation on his face. “She dragged me down to the bed and decided to give me a hickey. I got the hell out of dodge before she tore my clothes off.” Weiss took a mental note that enough painkillers make Yang horny. “But she started to spout a bunch of stuff about how Blake left her and how she doesn’t want her to do it again and how much she loved her.” Weiss stopped in her track forcing Arion to do so.

“She said she loves Blake like out loud on front of you!” Arion nodded clearly scared by Weiss’ slight manic outburst. “Thank god I can talk to someone about it!” She let out a long sigh of relief.

“Is this something I shouldn’t have known, cause I can forget about it like really easily.”  They continued walking again.

“No, I’m just glad someone else knows now.” Weiss absently minded rubbed her thumb over Arion’s scales that littered the back of his hand and wrist, the smoothness still surprising her. “She was going to tell Ruby the night we met but other things happened.”

“How long have you known?” Arion’s scared over eye glance down at her.

“Yang told me a few weeks before we left Haven, but I did suspect something ever since the dance at beacon.” Better memories bombarded Wiess, mainly how much good of a job she did setting it up, plus how great she looked that night. She felt Arion tugging at her to turn and when she did, she was greeted with a large modern building, granite steps leading up to it, with straight walls, a glass window/entranceway that took up the entire front wall, all topped off with a zig-zagged roof which reminded her of a soundwave. There was a large pick banner draped over the top of the entrance, the read ‘The Art of Love’. “Is this it?”

“Yeah, the Argus centre for the arts.” Arion unhooked his Arm around Weiss’ and moved to unbuckle Adrien form his buggy, once that was done, he was promptly handed off to Weiss, who kept the baby occupied by silly faces and cooing softly. She was sure if anything would kill her it would be Adrien. “You want time alone!” Wiess Looked up to see Arion halfway up the steps, the buggy folded up and slung over his shoulder.

“Sorry.” She half ran to catch up to him, making sure Adrien wasn’t as jostled to hard.

“It’s fine, you’re both very adorable.” Arion smirked, continuing up the stairs, while Adrien babbled and Weiss blushed at the compliment.

“I forgot to ask who’s on Whitley watch?” Weiss hated the name they gave for the task of watching her brother but like most things with her party it was growing on her.

“Qrow, Yang and Saffron.” Arion answered as they reached the front door, folding the pram into a more usable form. “Qrow’s most likely doing that whole bird thing you guys told me about. Saff wanted to tag along because ‘It sounded like fun’ and Yang probably can’t look at Blake in the eye right now.” Wiess buckled Adrien back into his seat, although she did want to hold onto him for a little longer, this was more efficient. “Ready.” Arion offered his arm to Wiess again and she took it without hesitation.

“Yes.” The both stepped forwards and the doors to the gallery opened with a soft hiss. She felt a blast of cool air hit her, it wasn’t so warm that she needed it, but she still felt refreshed. She did sense Arion shiver slightly. “You’re not that cold, are you?”

“Lizard Faunus here! Anything below 20oc is cold for me.” Arion pointed with his free hand at himself, leading Wiess’ eyes toward his newest scar running down his eye, she knows how much she hated hers when she first got it, she still doesn’t love it, she remembered the failed attempts of trying to cover it up with make up the first few weeks she had it. However, she guessed correctly that Arion wouldn’t mind the new scar, he had plenty on his chest and arms with a particularly nasty one running down his back. It didn’t feel like it was appropriate to ask him about I though.

She moved her eyes form Arion to the interior of the building which was crisp and modern, all straight lines and sharp edges, poster for different exhibits littered the painted green, the only round part of it was the front desk, which had a young receptionist with straight black hair cut into a short bob behind it shuffling paper.

“How may I help you today.” Her voice was perky and sweet, much like the receptionist at the SDC, making Weiss wonder if they attend some sort of training school.

“Two adult and one child lease.” Arion said squinting at the board with the prices on it.

“We have a special for families this week.” It took a few seconds for Weiss to register what the receptionist said and when she did it went off like an egg timer. She stepped to the side unhooking her arm form Arion’s and the both started to babble like lunatics.

“NO WE’RE NOT…”

“NO!”

“HE’S OUR FRIENDS…”

“WE’RE NOT…”

“TOGETHER…”

“JUST FRIENDS…”

“YEAH FRIENDS…”

“FRIENDS…”

“FRIENDS…”

“That will be 1250 lien please.” The receptionist looked away from both of them and printed out there tickets, the same olive green as the walls, Arion handed her the money and they promptly took the tickets, walking faster than normal towards the main gallery.

They scanned the tickets against the door and finally they walked through, hearing soothing classical music being played over speakers surrounding the room. The gallery was painted an off-white instead of the lobby’s green, the walls of the T-shaped hall decorated with art of different styles, impressionism, realism, photography with sculptures dotted around the hall randomly. Most of the art was of roughly the same thing, couples embracing, spending time together, declaring their love form balcony windows They mulled around for a few minutes Arion asking Weiss about the paintings and their Artists, answering what she could, until she reached a plague that read a very familiar name.

‘Velvet Scarlatina’

She looked at the framed picture to see four figures sitting down in front of a setting sun over a city, a small dog napping off to the side. Weiss chocked down the sob that was forming in her throat. She remembered that day, the victory and the hard-fought battle and how it was ripped form them only a few weeks later. She felt a hand on her back.

“Sorry, thinking about better times.” Weiss wiped the tear from her cheek and she met Arion’s eyes. “When we didn’t have the world on our shoulders.”

“The thing about lifting something that heavy…”

“If you spout some wisdom nugget you got from a fortune cookie, I will freeze a certain body part off.” Arion stayed silent and threw his hands up in defence as Adrien giggled lightly. Weiss heard the door slide open and she craned her head around the corner and quickly ducked back when she saw Whitley walk in. She slammed her back against the wall hyperventilating, panic washing over her. Arion did they same and shot back with enough force to almost knock over Adrien and his buggy. Weiss fanatically looked over all the paintings see price tags on them.

“Fuck…” Arion looked directly into Weiss’ and his harsh expression of worry melted into a softer concern for Wiess. “We’ll be okay we can figure something out, you’re the smartest person I know.”

Weiss estimated Whitley would turn the corner in a few seconds, they didn’t have time, they were going to get discovered, she was going to have to go back to her father, under the thumb of that vile man, no one could help, Not Ruby, not Arion, Not Winter… An idea wormed its way into her head, something that her sister once told her.

Weiss looked into Arion’s eyes and tried to apologize with her eyes. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her height and locked her lips with his, the sudden shock of contact subsided and Weiss tried hard not to melt into the embrace, but she failed, her eyes closed, and her arms began to move up looping around Arion’s neck, his right hand moving to her waist and wrapping around, pulling her closer to his body, leaving little space between them. She felt his other hand softly caress her cheek, Arion’s thumb touching the bottom tip of her scar. Weiss could feel a heat rise in her chest and the taste of smoked brisket on Arion’s lips. Weiss needed to breath, she knew she needed to but there was one part of her screaming louder than any other to not part from each other, she could tell Arion felt the same way as he kept his grip strong on her waist. She didn’t know how long they stayed with their lisp intertwined with one another’s but when they eventually broke apart, Weiss drank in much wanted and needed air. Arion looked at her, hands still on her waist and face, confused but also weirdly pleased.

 “That was...” Arion breathed, not breaking eye contact with Weiss.

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable…” She looked around and saw no sign of Whitley nearby. “…it seems we’ve been ignored, picked that one up from Winter.” She pressed her face deeper into Arion’s hand.

“That’s good to know…” Arion brought himself closer to Wiess, their lips almost touching once again.

“Do you guys want to be alone?” They both froze, and turned to see Qrow, looking disapprovingly at the pair, flanked by Yang and Saffron who were trying to not laugh and slightly shocked respectfully. “Cause we can leave if you two want.”

Arion leapt backwards almost crashing into a marble statue, when it finally dawned on what Qrow was saying. “That was a…um…a really good plan Wiess.” Wiess spotted the clear embarrassment on Arion’s face, his face turning bright red. “Knew you would come up with something…” Arion tried to laugh but it came forced. “We should head…” He walked off without another word.

Weiss felt dejected as he rushed through the doors, hand on his neck. Everyone else shortly followed Weiss hanging back further.  They all walked back in a torturous silence, with the sun setting to the side. Thankfully it was a short walk back and they were greeted by Terra at the door, but they all walked passed her except for Saffron who handed over Adrien and gave her wife a kiss.

“You could cut the tension with a knife huh.” Terra leaned into her wife and whispered who quickly nodded. “Anyway, we have to get ready for the festival tonight, so hurry up…”

“I will, just need to do my hair and pick out an outfit then I’ll be ready.” Saffron gave another quick peck on the cheek and jogged upstairs. Weiss sat down as the whole exchange happened and began to think but her pondering was broken out of by Saffron calling her name. Weiss looked up to see her leaning over the banister. “Could you help me out a little, please?”

“I’d be happy to.” Weiss stood and followed the older woman to her room, where she helped her gather the objects she needed. Saffron sat down at her vanity and began applying some light makeup, while Weiss run a brush through her hair, the silence was palpable, but the ice was broken by Saffron.

“Did you enjoy it?” The question made Weiss freeze in place, causing her to pull out some of Saffron’s blonde locks. “Ow!”

“What could you mean, I enjoyed a lot of things, I enjoyed looking after Adrien today, looking at the art, my time with Arion…” Weiss saw a sly smile in the reflection of a mirror and she groaned, “…It was an act. It didn’t mean anything, if that’s what you’re getting at…”

“Either you’re lying, or you’re the best actress in remnant. It looked like it meant something, to someone at least.”  Saffron kept applying her lip liner, while Weiss pondered and continued braiding Saffron’s hair.

“What if it did?” Weiss finished the last braid and looked in Saffron’s eyes through the mirror.

“I can finish up by myself.” Weiss took that as permission to leave, she rushed to the door, but took a minute to think. If there was more to Arion’s feelings about her should they at least try or is it even appropriate at this point, but Ren and Nora are finally together, and they seem to be doing fine. But with were they were going the amount of abuse that would be thrown at them would be unimaginable, she’s gotten over her prejudice a long time ago, but Atlas was still bad for Faunus. She could figure that out later, she just needed to clear things up with Arion now. She heard him down the hall in Adrien’s room?

The door was left slightly ajar enough so that Weiss could peer into. She saw Arion, his jacket and button up tied around his waist, struggling to help Adrien get into a pair of blue pyjamas. The toddler was fidgeting as the Faunus was trying to pull the boys top over his head.

“Calm it or you’re not getting a lullaby.” Arion pointed a finger at the boy, and he quietened down. “Deal.” Adrien grabbed Arion’s finger and shook it. Once he was finally dressed Arion picked Adrien up in his muscular arms and put down in the crib. HE sat down on a chair facing the crib and picked up his Ukulele, giving a spin for added flair for his audience of one. “We got any requests from the crowd?” Adrien garbled in baby talk in response. “Good choice little man.” Arion plucked a few notes on his instrument and began to strum a song Weiss didn’t recognize, he began sing in his sweet baritone…

_I'm in trouble I'm an addict_  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl  
But even worse I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn,  
What's not to adore

_I've been playing to much guitar_  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular-er will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

Weiss pressed her back against the wall and slid down it, bringing her knees to her chest and kept listening. However, she was startled slightly when Tiggs rubbed up against her legs, orange and black hair sticking to her leggings like glue. She gave him a scratch behind the ear and sighed. "I have a problem Tiggs." The kitten mewed back in response "I’m falling for this guy really hard."


	17. A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion has a bad dream and goes out for air, learning about an interesting connection a family member has had with a member of the group. Oscar unlocks his semblance.

Fucking sick. That’s the phrase Arion would use to describe his dream, he was tired of it. Every damn night he sees two of him fight each other to the death, but this time it was different, he wasn’t some ethereal bystander, he could see his hand bound in chains bolted to the floor. Everything was drained of its colour, his tan skin now sickly and grey, the torn-up rags that were his clothes, his scales greyed out. He pulled at the restraints holding him down like some captive animal to try and wrench himself free, but he wasn’t strong enough, he never was. He fell to his knees, the pain of his knees crashing against the black void floor amplified a thousand-fold. All Arion could do was watch as he tried to kill himself, both sides coming within inches of killing each other, but then the other gaining some upper hand in the duel. All Arion could hear was steel clash with claw. All he could smell was fresh blood dripping form wounds. All he could taste was hatred all three of him felt towards each other. So, he was surprised when he couldn’t sense them at all, not sound, not scent, not taste. Nothing. He looked up to see his other selves standing above, silent, unmoving.

 “What!” he snapped trying to break form the chains again. “Got something to say?!” Again, he tried to break his bonds so he can end this dream, but as soon as he felt the smallest amount of give in the iron, he was blinded by a brilliant white light filling the void. Knight and Beast knelt as a new figure emerged, a woman dressed in a plain white gown, billowing behind her, a semi-transparent shawl draped over her shoulders. Arion tried to focus on her face, but the details, the shape of her lips, the colour of her eyes, were blurred and unreadable. “What part of my psyche are your supposed to be.” The women said nothing and walked forward, taking Arion’s face in her hands, a presence of safety and caring drowned Arion, his anxiety easing itself. The woman guided Arion to where her lips would be and kissed him, long and soft, the scent and taste of Apple pie overwhelming him. The woman pulled away, her features coming more into focus and Arion stared into her blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” Her voice was familiar pulling Arion into a trance.

“No. I’m not.” Arion stopped pulling against his chains and relaxed his head on her shoulders begging for comfort.

“Wake up Ari. Wake up.” Arion pulled away from her shoulder, getting one last look at the woman’s face, but her traits becoming blurred for a final time. Arion was forced to blink, and he woke up.

 

17 hours Heist

Sunlight streaked through the window bathing the guestroom in an inviting glow. Arion’s vision focused and saw Weiss sitting in front of him, stern concern in her eyes. “Are you alright? You were thrashing about in your sleep.”

“I’m fine.” Arion said still in his dream-like state, he became lost in her brilliant blue eyes, he wanted to pull her closer and melt into her embrace, telling her everything. He held himself back and forcefully shifted his tone. “Just a bad dream, nothing major.” He stood up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and began to walk towards the door. “Just need some fresh air.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Weiss took Arion’s hand in hers sending electricity up his arm.

“It was nothing, just showed up to school without my trousers on. Standard nightmare.” Arion didn’t want to let go of her hand, he knew he should let go, but he desperately didn’t want, for reasons he couldn’t comprehend Weiss was one of the only people he felt comfortable with touching him, and that list only included his mother, which he still couldn’t decide if it was weird or not. Arion pulled his hand back to him. “I’ll be fine.” He lied.

Arion made his way downstairs, were the living room was barren apart from Maria reading a newspaper on the couch, Tiggs curled up in her lap, the orange fur clashing with Maria’s dark blue shawl/poncho thing. Arion darted into the kitchen to see Terra spooning mushy green food into Adrien’s mouth, while making silly faces. “Someone’s up earlier than usual.”

“Didn’t have a good night’s sleep.”  Arion grabbed an apple and turned it in his hands leaving cuts with his nails, leaning against the counter top.

“Well someone in this room had a nice sleep, didn’t you sweetie.” Terra pinched her son’s cheeks, which caused him to weakly slap at her hands. “Mainly cause of his little private concert.”

“I’m glad he liked it, hear the guy doesn’t do refunds.” Arion laughed appreciating the compliment from the mother. “Wait if he’s the only one her who got a decent sleep…” Terra’s face turned red and Arion laughed. “Terra you dog!”

“Oh, I’m the dog Mr. kiss-and-runaway.” Terra returned to feeding Adrien.

“Did Saffron tell you about that then?”  Arion bit into the apple, juice flowing down his chin.

“We’re married, we tell each other almost everything.” Terra put down the spoon and bowl, replacing them with a little plastic cup with a spout on top, which Adrien greedily took it. “Especially the embarrassing stuff.”

“What’s that like…being completely honest with someone you care about?” Arion stared at the bitten fruit, thinking back to that dream and how he lied to Weiss about it, he lied a lot to different people without much guilt, he was a merc it came with the territory something he just needed to do from time to time, but with her he kept on getting a biting sense at the back of his head. He looked back up at Terra for an answer, buts he still looked like she was thinking about it.

“Light.” Arion was confused when Terra finally spoke. “When I tell Saffron something that’s been bothering me or a secret that I’ve kept, I feel like she’s also taking the weight of it.”

“Never thought about it that way.”  Arion took another bite off the apple the slight sour taste waking him up a little more. Both, Arion and Terra sat in silence for a few seconds before Terra shattered it.

“So, who kissed who, cause saffron wasn’t clear on that?” Arion exited the kitchen and grabbed his jacket his way to the door as Terra asked her question. “Do you at least want breakfast?”

Arion held up his half-eaten apple. “I’m fine” He exited the house, randomly choose a direction and began walking.

###############

16 hours and thirty minutes to heist

 

Arion guessed it was at least half eight when he stopped for a quick respite at the town square, getting a nice view of the festival grounds, as people were rushing around on their scrolls ducking into coffee shops while shops shutters were rolled up by already exasperated employees. He really hadn’t known how long he was walking for. Arion heard shuffling behind him, and he caught the scent of tamales and mothballs.

“Nice morning for stalking isn’t it, Maria?” the uneven steps of the old woman came closer and stopped as she sat on the bench next to him.

“You’re easy to follow when you’re not paying attention. The hardest part was walking for an hour and a half.” Maria placed her cane over her legs and stared off towards the tents and fairground rides in front of them handing Arion a coffee. “It’s a nice idea celebrating it.”

“Yeah, Kirion would have dragged my mum here if he knew about.” Arion took a sip, the scalding liquid not bothering him in the slightest. “Old romantic like that.”

“Your stepfather seems like a nice man.”  Maria took a sip of what seem like iced coffee, which Arion found blasphemous.

“He’s not my stepdad, he and my mum never got married…” Arion took a long hard stare at all the pretty pink banners and lanterns the were hanging from everywhere. “…He has been more of a dad to me than my actual father so maybe I should just start calling him that…”

“Your father was a bit of a little shit last time I saw him.” Arion almost spat out his coffee.

“You’ve met my father?” Arion coughed some coffee still sliding down the wrong pipe.

“Yes, when he was very young, and your grandfather Hreidmar (Raid-mar) too.” That was the first time Arion has even heard his grandfather’s name, Maria took a longer sip than needed, probably just to make Arion more anxious. “Oh, he was handsome your grandfather, strong arms, long flowing hair, don’t even get me started on his sister.” Maria began fanning herself, while Arion waited for what she was going to say next. “In short I know what you are Arion faf…”

“That is not my name!”  Arion unintentionally crushed the coffee cup in rage, spilling the liquid, as soon has he heard the first syllable. He took a quick breath to help him calm down. “I better not find out you’re my grandmother or something… not goanna lie that would actually be kinda cool.” That thought did creep into Arion’s mind, Maria would officially be the most kickass Grandmother ever. Definitely make Qrow jealous which would be a plus

“I just wanted to check my suspicions.” Maria finished her drink and threw the cup in the bin next to them, without even looking. “And no, I’m not. Your father was already born when we met, and I had a few nights with Hriedmar, but what nights they were, he was so considerate, but he had a ferocity that made me shiver, he touched me in places…”

“I do not need or want to hear how you fucked my grandfather and any one else in my family.” Arion was trying not to wretch at the thought.

“It was just your grandfather…and then your grandaunt.” Arion was impressed at how Maria didn’t at all look sheepish or embarrassed.

“How did you figure me out?” The question was at the tip of his tongue the whole conversation but now it was more useful to change the conversation.

“When I first met your grandfather there was a strange mental pull, we both had towards each other…” Arion scrunched up his face and he was sure Maria saw his face out the corner of her googles, Arion took note she still had some modicum of depth perception. “…not like that, get your mind out the gutter, he told me when he proposed that he felt the need to make sure I was safe as soon as he saw me, much like how you tried to rip off Whitley’s arms and fought a Sphinx bigger than a house to protect Ruby…”

“Whoa, go back, ‘proposed’, like with a ring and everything.” Maria laughed at Arion’s question, the Faunus still trying to comprehend what was said. “You have to at least tell me that story.”

“It was a few years after we first met, we spent some time together after that, whenever we were in the same kingdom, we met, but the last time was different, I was in Vale, in a seedy motel, money was tight, I heard a knock at the door…” Maria started to look sadder and sadder as she continued, and a small part of Arion wanted to stop her. “…It was Hriedmar, with a bottle of Mistralian whiskey and two plastic cups, we sat on the bed and talked all night until we passed out drunk. The next morning, he was gone, it was either me or him that left in the morning, so everything seemed normal. Then I stepped out of the shower an hour later to find him on one knee with a ring in the shape of a skull in his fingers...”

“I assume you didn’t say yes?”  Arion knew how big of a deal that was, especially since no one on his tribe was married, that was just something they didn’t do, especially the King, like his grandfather.

“I’m getting to that part, be patient.” Maria said sternness mixing with sadness like they were shoved in a blender at max speed. “…He was down one knee and he said ‘Maria Calavera, I have never felt the way about someone as I do you, not even the women who have bared me my sons and daughters, you are the fiercest women I have ever met, and I want to make me yours and you mine, for as long as we share this world together, when we first met I felt the urge to protect you but the developed into more. Will you do me the privilege of letting me marry you.’…” Maria fell deathly silent while Arion wiped a tear form his cheek. “…I always wondered how my life would be different if I said yes. Maybe I wouldn’t have lost my eyes, maybe I would have been a grandmother by now…but I wouldn’t have been caught up in this crazy adventure.”

“You still remember that speech?” Arion asked with slight awe that Maria has a better memory than him.

“Hard to forget.” There was silence between them that Arion couldn’t take after only a few seconds

“Y’know he’s…” Arion couldn’t finish his sentence as Maria turned around and looked at him with her goggles.

“It’s times like this that I wish I had my eyes…” Maria sobbed, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

“Don’t worry…” Arion took Maria’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze, not enough to hurt but enough to let her know he was there. “…I got enough tears for the both of us…Gran.”

After a solid five-minute cry about the grandfather he never knew, Arion got a text from Blake telling him Oscar was looking for him.

“There was a moral to that story, I forgot to mention because you started blubbering like a child.” Arion laughed as he cleared the last tears from his eyes. “Regrets will stick with you.”

“You coming with?” Arion stood up and stretched, his joints and back popping.

“No, I think I’ll stay here a little while.” Maria stared back off into the square, thankfully devoid of happy couples. “But I do have a question.”

“Shoot.” Arion looked back at the old women, curious as to what she wanted to know.

“Why don’t you use your Mother’s surname?” It was a simple question, with a regrettably simple answer.

“Don’t know it, she never told me.” Arion slipped off his Opa’s dog tags and threw them to Maria, who caught them with ease. He’s gotten into the habit of wearing all the time now even when bathing and sleeping, so he felt slightly naked without them. “All I’ve got to go by is those tags and the name is written in code. Eight letters, three pairs and two are different, figured out one.”

“Which one?” Maria scanned the tags with laser precision, her goggles running over them multiple times.

“Y.” Arion stated bluntly.

“Why I want to know or the letter Y?” Maria looked up from the tags confused. Arion always wanted to do that.

“Both.” Arion shrugged and turned his gaze towards the sea, the image of taking Weiss out on a boat twinkling in his thoughts. “Each letter was written in a different code. Y was written in Atlas Navel code, managed to get it off a drunk pilot from a bar. Ran the rest through it but just numbers no letters.”

“Not bad.” Maria threw back the tags and Arion quickly slipped them back on. “You tried the other military codes?”

“You’d think that would work, but I ran it through the Marine Corps codes, just numbers and emojis form some reason.” Arion laughed, realising that there is a small chance someone in the Atlas Military might have something close to a sense of humour.

“The first letter looks like it’s in Binary, ask Jaune.”  Arion would take Maria’s suggestion, when he saw the blonde knight back at the house. “How ae you going to unlock Oscar’s semblance?” Arion didn’t want to answer that, he had an idea, a bad idea but it was the best chance for making sure the kid stayed safe, Arion might have grown slightly attached.

“I don’t know.” Arion sated to walk back the way he came but not before at least thanking Maria about what she told him. “Thanks, by the way, I’m glad at least someone knows.”

###############

15 hours to heist

 

Arion found Oscar silently mediating across form Ren who was repeating a mantra, Arion assumes to help him focus he doesn’t know Kirion tried to help him unlock his semblance through the same way, but the spiritual stuff didn’t click with Arion’s rasher attitude at the time. He was hoping with Oscar’s calmer personality it would work, but maybe not.

“They’ve been at this for about two hours now.” Blake was happily eating a tuna sandwich when she appeared next to Arion, Tiggs nipping at her heels to give him a piece, but he swiftly moved on to give Arion more attention. “Traitor.” Arion knelt down to give the feline a clap as Blake feigned betrayal from her own kind. Arion knew he was going to have to take him to a shelter before they left, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. “What you thinking?” Blake crouched down to meet Arion’s eyes.

“Something not exactly fun.” Arion stood up and took his jacket and button up off tying them around his waist, the orange and black tartan pattern making it looked like he was wearing a kilt. He stepped of the decking, marching towards Oscar and Ren, trying to think of any alternatives to what he’s about to do. Nothing came to mind. Using his foot, he gently tipped Oscar over by lifting one of his crossed legs making him lose his balance. He caught himself before himself before he hit the grass. “Get up. Activate your Aura, we’re trying a different route!” Arion said bluntly. Oscar stood up, Arion could see the worry in his eyes. Arion pulled his fist closed to this body and Oscar did the same. They both stared each other down, Arion closed his eyes the bitch black helping him to dig down, activating part of his semblance, his real semblance, not enough to go full out with it, but enough to give him the strength, speed and durability boost. The same freezing fire rising past the pits of his stomach and into his chest. His eyes snapped open and charged at Oscar making sure he easily telegraphed his attack, so Oscar had the chance to dodge it or block it. Oscar managed to sidestep just in time and tires to swing in with his own but with his speed advantage Arion moved out of the way with time to spare. “Your Aunt what’s her name?” Arion paced slowly as Oscar looked at him confused.

“What…” Oscar decided it was best to take another swing, but Arion caught his fist sending shockwaves through the Faunus’ arm.

“Just answer the question.” Arion pushed Oscar back. Oscar stumbling slightly then finding his ground.

“Emin Pine…I tend to just call her Aunt Em.” Oscar took Arion as he continued to try and hit him with punches and kicks but Arion still dodging each one of them with ease, he could see the frustration on Oscar’s face grow on each dodge. Part one of his plan was working, now Arion just needed to move to phase two.

“Well imagine you and Aunt Em at farm. It’s a normal night, nice and quiet you just had dinner, your favourite.” Arion began drawing on his own memories to create a scenario for Oscar to feel the same trauma and anger he felt that night. Arion hooked his foot around Oscar’s leg and pulled tripping and sending him on his back. “Then some jackasses decide for some reason you have to die because for what your father did to them before you were even born, even though he doesn’t even give a shit that you’re alive!” Oscar got up again, breathing hard, sweat forming on his brow. He tried to hit Arion again but all he needed to do was step backwards and he missed every time. “And they come after your Aunt first. So, what are you going to do?!”

“Fight back!” Oscar lunged for Arion, but he sidestepped and stuck his foot out to trip the farm boy. He landed face first, on the dirt with a hard thud, and Arion winced, really not liking what he was having to do.

“How are you going to do that without a semblance, you can’t really on others to always protect you!” Arion saw Oscar clench his fists at the ground his fingers digging into the earth. “Tell me Oscar, what are you going to do?!” The thought that he was maybe taking this a bit too far did come to Arion’s mind, but it was working. Arion could see Oscar’s muscles strain themselves, a vein popping on his neck. “What are you going to do?!” the last question was Oscar’s breaking point. There was a roar of anger as Oscar shot up hand squeezed tightly into a fist, that was coming straight for Arion’s face, he was about to move his head to the left to avoid the hit, but the Oscar was gone. Nowhere to be seen all that was left was a puff of green smoke. Then Arion felt it right in the back of his head. A full force punch that sent him stumbling forward.

He turned around to see Oscar, breathing harder than before. Arion ignored the pain at the back of his skull and smiled, swelling up with pride for his pupil.

“GOOD JOB OSCAR!” Arion turned towards the voice and saw ruby flanked by everyone else, cheering for the farm-boy. He turned back to him only to see a puff of green smoke. Arion might have forgotten the possible side effect of unlocking your semblance through a more traumatic means.

“This isn’t going to end well fo…” Arion was cut off by a fist cracking against his cheek, sending pain shooting through his entire face. “I did deserve that…” He was cut off again by Oscar appearing and slamming his knee, full force, right between Arion’s crotch. He let out a high-pitched whine as Oscar continued to disappear and reappearing landing hits all over his body. He saw out the corner of his eye Ruby and Weiss moving forward to try and stop him, but Arion but up his had to stop them. “He just needs to get it out of his system, let him drain his Aura. I can take it.” He focused on Weiss, worry in her crystal blue eyes and he was brought back to the trip to the Art gallery and what they shared. Arion knew it was useless to try and defend himself, he hadn’t figured out how the new semblance worked, was Oscar freezing time, was he teleporting, Arion couldn’t guess cause whenever he was somewhat close his train of though was knocked off its tracks by Oscar hitting him. He could feel his Aura break with the last few hits. Then everything was silent. Then Arion heard something above, he looked up to be greeted by Oscar’s clenched fists hitting straight on the nose making him crumple to the floor, in stupid amounts of pain. He grabbed his nose and felt blood flowing from both his nostrils. He didn’t need a doctor to tell him his nose was broken. Oscar’s eyes shot wide opened as he collapsed land on his butt.

“OH GOD!” Oscar clasped his hand over his mouth shocked at his actions. Arion sat up and laughed but stopped as soon as he realised how much it hurt. “What happened, everything was a blur?”

“You kept on attacking me.” Arion wiped some blood from his nose, now covering his arm and he saw the shame covering Oscar’s face like a quilt. “It’s ok, it’s a side effect some people feel when they unlock their semblance through trauma, your fight response goes into overdrive.” Oscar let out a sigh of relief before he was hug/tackled by Ruby.

“YOU UNLCOKED YOUR SEMBALNCE!” Oscar’s face was starting to blend in to Ruby’s cape and Arion stifled a chuckle, for both his and Oscar’s sake, cause even a small chuckle hurt like shit.

“What even is my semblance?” Oscar asked, as he said everything was a blur to him.

“Teleporting, or maybe some form of time dilation.” It was Weiss who offered up they theory.

“My money’s with Weiss, you were gone and back again instantaneous.” Arion stood back up, trying to rub the blood that dripped onto his shirt off, and he decided to save Oscar from embarrassing himself as Ruby was still latched onto him. “I think Oscar’s ready for his present Spitfire.” Ruby’s eyes lit up and she shot off in a haze of red rose petals, while Oscar looked confused.

“Present?” Oscar stood up and dusted himself off still looking confused.

“I thought since killing a Grimm with a walking stick was a tad inefficient, you would need an Upgrade and I told ruby about a sword a friend of mines has, a very interesting piece of tech.” Arion was becoming dizzy due to all the pain hitting him at that moment and he stumbled forward but was caught by Weiss.

“I think you need to see Jaune.” All Arion could do was nod in agreement and he stepped forward to make his way to the decking where everyone else was hanging about at. He collapsed on the hard wood as he rubbed his head a throbbing head ache forming.

“How does it feel to get your ass kicked by Oscar.” Arion looked up to see Nora smirking wickedly avoiding looking directly at her or in her eyes due to the flashbacks from yesterday and not the ones he liked.

“Shut it sparky.” Arion playfully punched her leg, which caused a spike of pain in his shoulder. “Jaune help me, please so much pain.” Jaune placed a hand on his shoulder and began to glow. Arion could feel his nose setting back into place with a snap, which made Arion cry out in pain. “Sonuva…thanks Doc.” Arion reach to his and grabbed Crocea Mors, pulling it out of its sheath, peering into it like it was a mirror, since it was the only reflective surface nearby. Arion’s upper lip and chain were stained with blood, some of which was beginning to dry up slightly, but his eyes were drawn back to his new scar that streaked over his eye, he thought about revoking his policy on keeping his scars as the reminders of his failure, but he has grown to like it, made him slightly more threatening.

“Sorry about breaking your nose.” Oscar looked sheepishly at the ground and Arion simply just waved his hand.

“Don’t apologise, I may have taken things a bit too far, I should be the one saying sorry…I kinda went back to a dark place and dragged your ass there.” It was barley an apology, but the smile Oscar gave Arion made him feel a little better about himself.

“You did a good job.” Arion turned around to the owner of the gruff voice to see Qrow leaning against the doorway.

“Did Qrow just compliment me.” Arion couldn’t help but grin at the older huntsman.

“Don’t get used to it shit-stain.” Qrow walked back into the house taking a swig from his flask and he was promptly knocked over by Ruby sipping past him at full speed. “ow.”

“Sorry!” Ruby put on the brakes, but she crashed into Arion sending him face first to the ground.

“This is not my day.” Arion grumbled, picking himself up, thanking the deadbeat deities his nose wasn’t broken again.

“Sorry!” Ruby helped him up a little and he dusted himself off. “Got excited.” Arion nodded towards Oscar and Ruby took the signal, she presented his cane towards him and he looked confused. It was still the same length but with new electrons sprouting from the sides and it looked a little heavier as Oscar took it.

“I’ve been looking for this.” Ruby was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with excitement.

“Press the red button! Press the red button! Press the red button!” Arion was worried Ruby was going to shake herself apart. Oscar looked apprehensive, while Ruby and Arion each took a big step back, Arion trusted Ruby’s ability as an engineer but his self-preservation over took him. Oscar pushed the button and the cane whirred, milliseconds passed then a green rod of energy came roaring out the opening of the cane, little arcs of green lightning sparking off it. Oscar stared at it in awe while everyone else held the breath in astonishment, Ruby staring in pride at her work.

“Did you build a…” Yang asked still impressed by Oscar’s upgraded weapon, which he gave a few test swings, the blade leaving a green light trail with every swing, a deep thrum came from the weapon as it sliced through the air.

“A high temperature beam of dust-based energy held together by a minute layer of magno-dust.” Ruby’s voice got higher pitched as she talked.

“Lightsaber!” Yang and Jaune’s eyes lit up like little kids as they both shouted the word.

As Ruby was trying to explain the techno babble to Yang and Jaune who still insisted in calling it a ‘lightsaber’, which Arion had no clue as to what that was, he slipped back into the house, stepping over Tiggs, to clean up his face, according to Weiss not a good look on him. He darted into the kitchen and tried to remember his mum’s recipe for getting blood out of clothes. He rummaged through the cupboards and the lightbulb went off, he grabbed the baking soda and a bowl filling it up halfway with water and adding a touch of the white powder. He pulled his stained T-shirt over his head and began dabbing it with the baking soda mixture, memories of his mum cleaning him up after the multiple fights he got into in his early teens. He had to laugh at how much of an angry little shit he used to be, there wasn’t a moment when he came home from school, even if he bothered attending, without blood on his knuckles and clothes.

“I’ll help.” Arion felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was forcibly turned around and was greeted with Weiss, holding a slightly damp paper towel that was straightaway blotted against his upper lip. “Why am I always the one cleaning you up?”

“Maybe cause every time you need to, I’ve got my shirt off.” It took a few seconds for Arion to comprehend what he said, and his face felt like it was about to burst into flames. “Oh, shit, that was like a joke I didn’t mean for that to sound as bad as it did.” Arion rambled which gifted him and eyeroll from Weiss, why did he find her even better looking when she did that.

“Actually, helping you clean up was half the reason why I came in here…” The pause made the parts of Arion’s brain controlling anxiety stop functioning. “I was going to ask you…” The hesitation made Arion think at four hundred kilometres per minute, was she going to ask him out, why would she do that, he’s him a Faunus mercenary from Vacuo the least glamorous and refined of all the kingdoms and Vale is a bit of a shit show at the moment, with a cruiser full of issues and secrets he wouldn’t ell in fear of everyone hating him. She was Weiss fucking Schnee, a Huntress in training intelligent, graceful on the battlefield and everywhere else, daughter to a trillionaire from the most advanced kingdom, she was a goddess compared to his scruffy ass. “More like talk to you about…” That made Arion’s brain slow down slightly but it was still racing with thoughts, what do they have to talk about that needs to be said in private, it wasn’t like they did…OH WAIT THEY DID. “…What happened at the Art Gallery.” It was at this point Arion’s internal monologue consisted of…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

“Sure, what about it?” Arion’s voice went slightly higher pitched when he asked the question, but thankfully for him Weiss didn’t noticed.

“I just wanted to apologize for it, you seemed pretty angry after it and with me this morning.” Arion’s heart sank low when he heard this.

“I had a bad dream that was all.” Arion poured more truth into his words than what he was used to. “And I wasn’t angry the kiss just took me by surprise, since no one’s done that with me before, I had to take some time to process what happened, and I’m sorry if I made you feel bad about it.” Weiss smiled and moved down to cleaning his chin.

“What do mean by ‘no one’s done that with me before’.” Arion felt his face flood with embarrassment at the question. “Cause I have a hard time believing that.” It was Weiss’ turn to turn red.

“What do you mean by ‘I have a hard time believing that’.” Arion smiled at turning Weiss’ words against her. “Cause as, much as Vacuo is better than the other kingdoms not a lot of girls wanted to play kiss the Faunus growing up.”

“Well, objectively you are quite handsome, you’re tall and strong, you make me laugh, you understand what I’ve been through with my father, you can shave steel on your abs…” Her hand brushed up against Arion’s stomach sending tremors all throughout his body. “You’re a good man Arion, don’t think any less of yourselves.”

Every neuron and nerve in his system was firing off, screaming out to him to pick her up and kiss her for as long as Faunusly possible, he wanted to hold her lips in his again, to feel the closeness he felt in that gallery. He wanted to rest his head on her shoulder and tell her everything, about his family, about him and what he really is, it was burning a fire inside him that no amount of fire resistance would be able to hold back, the only way to put it out was to tell her. “Call me Ari…” Arion placed his hand under Weiss’ chin and lifted her head up so her eyes met hers, those bright blue orbs melting him. “… I like it when you call me that.”

“I like calling you that.” It sounded clunky to Arion, but he knew what she meant. Weiss’ hands were on his chest and he was sure she could feel his heart trying to jump out from him. Arion wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her so close to him a piece of paper wouldn’t be able to be put between them, and he liked that, there was something primal clawing at him, wanting to tear his and Weiss’ clothes off and do things to each other right there, but there was something else making him want to sweep her off her feet bridal style, carry her off to bed and just lay with her there, letting time pass by them and enjoy each other’s company.

“Weiss… I really want to ki…” Arion was stopped by something hitting him in the side of his head and bouncing off, hitting Weiss in the forehead.

“AHEM!” They both turned around to see Yang, smiling that she hit both of them with a kiwi fruit and Blake, standing with one of her arms folded across her chest and the other holding her fist up to her face trying to hide a smile behind it. “Weiss, you said you would help me organise my packing before we left.” Yang motioned her head in the direction of the stairs and Weiss nodded.

“Yes, I did say that.” Weiss looked back at Arion, who still had his arm around her waist. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Ok…” Arion reluctantly unhooked his arm from around her hips and let Weiss go. He watched as she went upstairs with Yang, but halfway up she turned and smiled at Arion making his heart warm, but he could feel Blake staring at him. “One-word Princess, and I put catnip in the next tuna melt I buy you.”

“Ok, but maybe you should talk to Weiss about how you feel.” Arion stared blankly at Blake and mockingly held out his hand.

“Why hello there pot, my name’s kettle.” Blake slapped Arion’s hand and huffed.

“You have a point.” Blake conceded as she began leaning on the counter opposite to him

“Fuck yeah I do.” Arion shifted uncomfortably in his spot. “You know you’re the closest thing I have to a best friend, right?”

“Yep.” Blake drawled popping the p at the end.

“That’s kinda pathetic, isn’t it” Blake shook her head at that.

“You have a hard time opening up to most people but there’s one specific person that makes it easy for you, it makes sense we would get along, we are pretty similar.” Blake picked up the kiwi and grabbed one of the larger knives to the side of her slicing the fruit in half, Arion didn’t even need to be asked, he grabbed two spoons form the sink and gave them a quick rinse and dry, giving one to Blake in exchange for half a kiwi. “We grow these on Menagerie, they were my favourite growing up, used to have it served with everything, wouldn’t eat my dinner without.”

“I used to be like that with bacon.” Arion dug out some of the green flesh and shoveled it into his mouth, the seeds crackling under his teeth as he chewed. “Now the only thing I have bacon on is pizza or on its own.”

“Just so you know, when you get Pizza in the future get anchovies.” Arion wretched at the mention of the fish. “You don’t get to judge, Mr. pineapple, olive and red chili peppers.”

“It’s the three S’s of flavour, Salty, Sweet and Spicy.” Arion was ready to argue about his until he was blue in the face, but a third voice entered the conversation.

“You’re both wrong, the best Pizza is the pork supreme.” Arion turned to see Oscar in the doorway if the kitchen, pistol clipped to one side of his belt and his upgraded cane on the other. He definitely held himself with more confidence and he even looked taller like he planted himself in super-growth fertilizer since he last saw him only a minute ago.

“Bacon, Sausage, Ham, Chorizo, Calami, Pancetta, yeah Oscar’s right about this one he wins.” Arion saw something he didn’t think he would see on Oscar a smug smile.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks…for a lot of things really…helping me out with combat and all the advice you gave me, especially about…” Arion placed his hand over Oscar’s mouth to stop him talking.

“I’m going to be honest with you, all my advice I gave to you about Ruby most of it is bullshit, This may as well be our last night of freedom if shit goes sideways, so I’m telling you to walk out this damn kitchen go up to that girl and tell her everything you said about her the day we met then ask her to go to the movies with you, because if you wait till we get to Atlas you will find another excuse the another then another.” Arion leaned in close. “Be braver than me.” With his last sentence he removed his hand and Oscar nodded dashing off.

“Do you think Ruby will say yes?” Blake scanned Arion with her Amber eyes.

“She’s not the girl I’m hoping will say yes.”


	18. A Question Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss had some fun teasing Arion and she asks him a Question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those wondering why I gave Oscar a lightsaber I have two reasons.  
> 1) I do kinda get Luke Skywalker vibes from him, Farm-boy, wise old mentor, passed down weapon.  
> 2) I wanted to.  
> Also his semblance is a bit of a prediction on my part.  
> P.S I felt like this chapter took longer than needed to be, I procrastinated a lot on it. I will try and get theses out a bit faster, but not work myself to death.

14 hours and 40 minutes to heist

Weiss felt warm, partially because she was clinging onto Arion like her life depended on it and he was basically a giant furnace on legs with abs chiseled from stone, arms she wanted to be wrapped up in and a voice she just wanted to hear as she drifted off to sleep, that was also the other reason, the last two times she was that close to him felt different, this one was more charged with something else, it was carnal and hot-blooded. A desire deep in Weiss’ muscles to push Arion down on to the floor and…

“Did you find it?” Weiss head snapped round to face Yang who was still searching through a pile of discarded clothes. She then remembered she was helping Yang organize her bag for travel to Atlas, which Weiss was dreading but she had her friends with her, so she knew she was going to be fine. “Hairbrush! Did you find it!” She looked down at her hands to find the yellow brush decorated with little painted on bumblebees on the back of it.

“Got it.”  Wiess threw the hairbrush over to Yang who caught it. “Now, if we want to get your bag organised, we’re going to need to split everything up into sleepwear, outerwear, dress attire, underwear and miscellanies, then we can actually start packing.”

“What do you mean by ‘Dress attire’, cause I’m pretty sure I didn’t pack that.” Yang mumbled under her breath, tossing clothes into another pile. “Some of these are going to have to get washed.”

“Well have to remedy that when we get to Atlas, considering Me and Arion’s families, we are most likely going to get invited to a ball of some sort.” Wiess began absentmindedly began folding some of Yang’s pants and separating them into clean and dirty piles.

“What does Arion’s family have to do with being invited to some fancy party?” Yang was looking very confused while she was throwing clothes into the same nice neat pile Wiess had made. “He grew up in Vacuo with his mom and her boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but his mother his from a high class Atlesian family, she ran off with his father, did he not tell you?” Yang shook her head in response as she balled up a pair of underwear and flung it at Weiss, who batted it out the air. “Why did he tell me then?” She mumbled thinking Yang didn’t hear her.

“You do know he likes you right?” Wiess froze and concentrated, summoning a small Lancer to sting Yang in the backside. “OW…you bitch.” Wiess ignored the blonde and kept on working, but with that act of retaliation and the position she was caught in with Arion at the Art Gallery and in the kitchen, she wonders if Yang would suspect something. “oh, you do know and maybe…” Wiess saw the evil smirk on Yang’s face and was half tempted using her glyphs to launcher her out the window, but she decided to let her continue, “…you like him back.” Yang whispered in her ear, even though they were the only ones in the room, she thought it would be fun to press in the sides of Weiss hips to make her jump.

“What if I do? Why wouldn’t I, he’s nice to me, he’s definitely funnier than you are…” Weiss traced her thumb over her lip, remembering the kiss she and Arion shared yesterday when she was trying to hide from her brother in the gallery, she really didn’t think it would work but it miraculously did and it turned out Arion wasn’t a half bad kisser, he was gentle when the shock wore off, leaning deeply and softly holding Weiss close to him. “…he’s not the worst looking guy and from what I’ve seen he’s a decent fighter, but I don’t think he’s telling us everything.” That small anxiety has been slowly chewing away at Weiss subconscious, but it grew larger when Arion came back from the forest after fighting a giant Grimm, he did come out from it injured badly and the Grimm not being dead.

“Like what? Cause he seems to have told you lots of stuff.” Weiss could taste the sarcasm coming form Yang, but she elected to ignore it.

“I mean more than just his family history…something else…something darker, that he’s scared of, I can see it in his eyes…” Weiss thought back to the first time she saw Arion’s eyes change during his arm-wrestling match with Nora, his pupils dilatated into long dark slits. “…especially when they change.”

“It might just be part of his semblance; my eyes change when I use my semblance…” Yang face then changed into suspicion when she began to remember what Arion told her and Weiss what his semblance is. “…but I doubt fire resistance lets you do that.”

“Blake came up with the theory that he’s a 0.1 percenter.” Weiss really didn’t know if she could mention Blake but her and Yang seem to be on slightly better terms, but she still wasn’t sure.

“If that’s the case what’s his second semblance?” Weiss and Yang’s musing was interrupted by a loud crash outside and Oscar bursting into the room, fear in his eyes.

“Cover me!” Oscar blasted past Weiss and jumped into the cupboard slamming it behind him.

“What the…” Yang once again cut off by an angry Qrow barging into the door.

“Where is he!?” Weiss guessed Oscar did something to make Qrow angry and she was curious to find out, but she doubted Qrow would tell her in his enraged state, Weiss decided to play along with Oscar plea of help.

“I think he went into Adrien’s room.” Weiss pointed in the direction of the boy’s room and Qrow stormed off in the direction, after a few seconds of her and Yang exchanging looks Qrow returned, looking more annoyed than angry.

“He’s not there.” Qrow growled, the temptation growing to ask what’s wrong growing.

“He might have teleported out the window, since he can do that now.” Yang said with the uncertainty that her uncle would believe her.

Qrow stormed past the both of them and opened the window. Shifted into his bird form he flew off without a word. Seconds passed the Oscar let out a small whisper form his hiding place.

“Is he gone?” Yang responded by opening the closet door and Oscar tumbled out, trying to roll onto his back but failing to do so, landing on his face. “Thanks.”

“What was he even angry about?” Yang picked Oscar up by the scruff of his neck to get him to stand him up.

“I think it might have been to do with me asking Ruby out on a date tonight.” Weiss was taken aback by Oscar’s new-found confidence. The room fell silent, the only thing being heard was rage filled huffs of breath coming from Yang, her irises slowly bleeding into a crimson hue. Oscar looked up, the fear form before creeping back again. Weiss decided to offer him a piece of advice.

“Run.” She said plainly but still worrying about the poor boy. The last time a boy made an advance on Ruby was the first year of beacon, Weiss thinks it was Dove from team CRDL although that team tended to just blend together to her, Yang was forced to do a month of detention, Dove did six in the infirmary.

Before Weiss could blink Oscar was gone in a puff of green smoke and now stood on top of the veranda, he jumped down with out a second thought disappearing form view. However, he was shortly followed but Yang bounding out the window after him rage still prominently featured in her eyes. Weiss simply sighed in response and finished folding the shirt she had in her hands. Once that simple task was done, her stomach growled angrily, deciding for her she needed something to eat. She made her way downstairs and made a B-line for the kitchen noticing everyone else  on the decking outside, except for Nora, Arion, Blake and Ren crowded around something that was happening on the grass, so she grabbed a handful of grapes to tide herself over and made her way to the back garden to see what was going on and she honestly wasn’t surprised to see Nora and Arion in a push-up contest with Blake sitting cross legged with a book in one hand and stroking Tiggs with the other. on Arion’s back, who Weiss noticed was still shirtless and Ren doing the same on his Girlfriend, which Weiss decided wasn’t as weird as what they were doing yesterday, Weiss still had no idea what it was anyway. They were perpendicular to the decking, Arion’s feet and Blake were both facing the back door and Nora’s the back fence while Ren also face the back door.

“Who’s winning?” Weiss asked to anyone, but they were all focused on the contest.

“I lost count at about one hundred and seventy for Arion,” Blake said blankly her eyes still scanning the pages of her book. “Maybe one hundred and eighty, I honestly don’t care.”

“Why are you on his back then?” Jaune asked, a few Lien cards in his hands.

“Shut him up for a while.” Blake nonchalantly turned her page and continued, “Plus Ren got on Nora’s back so my presence makes it fair.”

“Oh, we were supposed to make this fair.” Arion feign ignorance as in simultaneous movements he put his left arm behind him and spread his legs apart, now doing a one-handed push-up. “Now it’s fair!”

“Cocky son of a…” Nora’s profanity was halted by Ren tapping her head hardly.

“No swearing in front of Adrien.” Nora blew a puff of air as her boyfriend scolded her and did as Arion did switching her stance to allow her to use one arm as well. But the both seemed to be struggling, as it appears to have turned form the amount, they could both do to an endurance contest, they were both sweating hard.

Weiss’ eyes were inexplicably forced to focus on Arion’s arms and how they tensed and relaxed under the weight of him and Blake, she relished the feeling of being held in them earlier, warm and strong, like nothing could wrench her form his grip, not Salem and her Grimm, not the Maidens, not her father and she liked that. She felt her face beginning to go on fire, but then Weiss realised something, was Arion showing off for her. She’s had other suitors show off for her, Jaune, Neptune and multiple others and she did take some delight in pushing them as far as she could. And this moment would be no different. She walked over to the side so Arion could see her, and she put on her most unimpressed face, rolling her eyes at him, who took the bait.

“I still think this isn’t fair on you Sparky.” Arion tapped Blake on the leg signalling her to get off, and when she did, Arion returned to the regular push up position except he pushed his feet hard against the floor sending him into a handstand and he began to do push ups like that, sending everyone’s eyebrows rocketing up in surprise.

Weiss took a seat at the edge of the decking, facing Arion, crossing her legs over one another and positioned her elbow on her knee. She rested her head in her supported hand and locked her blue eyes with Arion’s orange, a grin forming on his face. “How long have you been going for?”

“A few minutes at the least…” Arion grunted his voice straining form the effort of pushing most of his body weight up and down.

“I thought you would have been going longer than that.” Weiss retorted trying to not be overtly sultry in her tone of voice.

“I can go all day and night.” His smile turned slyer, as if he knew what she was doing, Weiss took that as a challenge.

“Can you prove that?” Weiss leaned in closer and scanned Arion’s face for any sigh of caving in, unfortunately he was as stubborn as she was.

“You really don’t seem impressed that I can do a handstand?” Arion change of subject was easily meant to disorientate Weiss, but she’s a veteran of both physical and verbal combat, so she turned this to her advantage.

“I can do the splits.” Arion’s eyes shot wide open. Weiss’ statement caused him to stumble back on his hands losing his balance, he fell backwards crashing into Ren and Nora with a loud thud.

“Who won that?” Nora shouted from the pile of limbs she was stuck under. Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

“I think…Weiss somehow won.” Saffron stated amazement in her eyes. Her brother’s head drooped down as he outstretched his arm towards Terra who looked confused.

“Here’s your winnings.” Jaune said melancholily, Weiss counted about twelve hundred Lien in his hand. Terra happily snatched it from him.

“I was joking but okay.” Terra laughed slightly sadistically, walking away leaving her brother in law in disbelief. “This is going towards new boots for Adrien.” Adrien giggled at the mention of something new for him.

Weiss stood up, brushing some dust from her dress, and turned on her heel, and began walking towards the kitchen to make something to eat, since she completely forgot about the bunch of grapes she had in her hand, adding a little extra sway into her hips. It was halfway there when she was joined by Blake who seemed to appear next to her.

“What was that?” Blake pointed the corner of her book at Weiss, her ears twitching slightly. “Because I can only describe that as the flirtiest game of chicken I’ve ever seen.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Weiss spoke as she passed the threshold of the kitchen, smirking at Blake.

“Don’t be coy with my Schnee, you practically gave Arion a heart attack.” Blake crossed her arms and her expression turned to admiration. “How did you do that?”

“Once you and Yang get you head out of your asses, you’ll learn how to wrap each other around your finger.” Weiss replied, stretching to get the bread, which thanks for the extra couple inches her heel gave her was much easier, but the bread was dropped when she was turned around by Blake who was gripping onto her shoulders.

“DID HE TELL YOU?!” Weiss could see the anger blazing like a wildfire in her amber eyes.

“Who told me?” Weiss had no idea who she was talking about and Blake was starting to shake her slightly.

“Arion did he tell you what I told him, cause I’m going to kill him if he did!” Blake was about to storm off, but Weiss managed to summon a gravity glyph to hold her in place.

“He didn’t tell me anything.” Weiss released the glyph letting the cat Faunus go. “You two are just really obvious with it sometimes.” Blake scowled at the truth, but her ears were perked up, ready to listen.

“Are we?” Blake shifted in her spot, hugging herself loosely. “Because I want to tell her but there are obstacles in the way, for both of us I think.”

“You and Yang have some things to work out and once you’ve done that then…I don’t know.” Weiss really didn’t, she was clueless to the intricacies of a relationship, the basics she knew, and she learned most of them from romantic comedies (slightly troubling). “I…just know you two will be great.” Blakes smile helped ease Weiss’ nervousness as a question formed in her mind. “Do you think I should ask Arion out?”

“The art gallery wasn’t a date?” Blake brought up a sarcastic, but valid point as she grabbed the bread form the floor that she forced Weiss to drop earlier. Weiss lightly tapped her foot against Blake’s arm, who took that as an answer. “Honestly I think…”

“WWWWEEEEEEEIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!” Blake was interrupted by Ruby barging past her leaving a trail of rose petals behind her, with a few stragglers decorating her hair, while crying out her name. “Oscar asked me out, and I couldn’t give him my answer before he was chased off by Qrow, what do I do?”

“Why do people assume I know about this stuff?!” Weiss snatch the bread from Blake and untied the packet, grabbing a slice. “Ask Ren or Nora!”

“I asked Nora, but she just wiggled her eyebrows and said, ‘break his legs.’ I really don’t know what that means.” Weiss wished she had the naivete of her team leader.

“If you want to, say yes.” Weiss tried to at grab a knife from the drawer, but it was blocked by Ruby. “Also, your date was chased off by your sister. Now can I make a damn sandwich in peace!” Ruby’s silver eyes shot open as she disappeared in a smear of red and rose petals. “Did she not notice them flying out of the window earlier…”

“I did…” Blake noted as she started rummaging around on the fridge.

“That’s because you are hyper-aware of Yang’s movements at all time.” Weiss was angrily passed, the butter and some cold meat. “Anyway, you were saying?”

“I think you two should do something tonight, maybe go to the festival, play a few games, eat some food, watch the show.” Blake leaned against the fridge watching for Weiss’ reaction. “It doesn’t even have to be a date, it could just be hanging out.”

It wasn’t the worst idea Weiss has heard, she and Arion could test the waters as it were. Keep it casual between two friends who had a mutual attraction to each other, which is the definition of a first date. “I’ll try it but, I’m pretty sure if I did ask Arion out on a date, he would get all flustered and start prattling, his nose would get all scrunched up…” Weiss could feel her cheeks turn a slight rosy colour thinking about the way Arion got nervous so easily, even though he had a glow of bravado and fire surrounding him, she liked both versions equally. A slight edge to nervous Arion cause Weiss did find it quite adorable. She turned when she heard a small giggle escape from Blake’s lips.

“What? You were getting all flustered about how Arion gets flustered. It is kinda funny.” Weiss threw a handful of crumbs at the cat-girl, which she deflected with the sleeve of her coat. She looked like she was going to scold Weiss, but her expression turned softer. “You’re still worried about something.”

“Last time I took the initiative with a boy, it didn’t end well…” Weiss wrung her hands together remembering her disastrous courtship with Neptune, which wasn’t entirely her fault, most of the blame could be put on Neptune and his wandering eyes, but she did have the inkling that it didn’t work out because she was the dominant personality. When she lived in Atlas it was drilled into her head that the only way to get a man was to be demure, obedient and feminine, she was constantly told that Winter would never get married because of the way she acted, but Weiss enjoyed proving people wrong so she fused them both, she was feminine but didn’t take shit form anyone.

“I think Arion is the type of guy who might like that.” Blake was now eying the sandwich that Weiss made, and she decided to make her own. “He definitely respects you as a fighter, I saw him watching the old footage Ruby recorded for you at Beacon and taking notes.” She reached over to grab the bread from Weiss and began pulling out what she needed. “He even had little doodles of combo moves like Ruby has.”

She doesn’t know why but Weiss found out she was slightly turned on by Arion taking notes about her. She tried to clear he head by eating and it worked to an extent, as she realised something that they forgot to do. “We haven’t practiced any combo moves!” She groaned, slamming her head into her free hand.

“I don’t think we’ll need them for what we’re doing tonight.” Weiss gave Blake a worried look, she was primarily worried about Yang and Blake working together, they still might be out of sync with each other and that could be dangerous. Blake affectionately bumped Weiss’ shoulder with hers, snapping Weiss out form her spiralling thoughts. “Let’s make a deal, you take Arion out tonight and I’ll do the same with Yang.” Blake stopped spreading mayonnaise (blegh) and she extended her hand towards Weiss, which Weiss firmly shook sealing a deal.

“Well I best be going then…” Blake nodded along with Weiss’ statement, clearly urging her to move and do what she wanted to do, so she placed down the half-eaten sandwich and stepped out the kitchen, scanning the bottom floor for Arion.

She found him lying on the couch, his face covered by a black leather-bound notebook stamped with a blazing claw in dark orange and Tiggs curled up on his falling and rising chest, which was now covered in one of the grey t-shirts he bought a few days back. His feet were rested up on the arm of the couch, Weiss didn’t need Faunus hearing to be able to tell he was sleeping soundly, his soft snores were easy to hear. Weiss creeped over to the couch and took a seat on the arm that Arion’s head was resting against. She peeled the notebook off, using her thumb to keep the page, revealing his serene face, his nose fully recovered from being broken by Oscar. Weiss ran her fingers through his ebon mane of hair, trying not to disturb his peacefulness. She looked down at the notebook in her hand, she decided to check to see if Blake was telling her the truth about Arion doodling combo moves for her and the rest of the team. She opened the notebook and caught her breath. She expected to find a schematic of a combo move but instead she found an almost full completed drawing of her, Myrtenaster fully drawn and outstretched in front of her, with her other hand behind her with what looks like a glyph in the palm of her hand, but it was hard to tell since that her entire left arm wasn’t finished yet. Arion even added extra details to her dress, icy swirls ending in her symbol, the red scarf she’s been accustomed to wearing flowing behind her, it was good, very flattering, so Weiss took it a upon herself to flip through the book to see what else Arion has done. As she done this one drawing caught her eye, she thought at first it was Arion, the drawing had the same medium length black her, but that was where the similarities ended. This figure had scales crawling up his entire arm spreading to cover the entire top half of his torso. His mouth, which was twisted into a snarling smile, held sharp teeth that looked like the were meant to bite through steel. His fingers ended in long claws, which Weiss guessed at full size were at most going to be two inches long and were clearly meant to rend flesh from bone. But the major differences were the wings, jagged and outstretched to their full width, and the long serpentine tail with spines running down the entire length that ended with a chevron point.

She would question Arion about it later, but she continued to peruse the sketchbook and she found a drawing of Pyrrha, it was clearly older, some the lines were smudged, and the quality was lower. Seeing it made Weiss’ heart hurt, other than team JNR, she missed Pyrrha the most, she was the first person she could really call a friend, a real friend not the ‘friends’ she had back in Atlas. She made herself a promise at Haven. The next time she see’s Cinder, she’ll thrust Myrtenaster right into her heart. She looked down at Arion, wondering how he sketched Pyrrha.

“This is familiar.” Weiss didn’t even notice Arion opening his volcanic eyes, stopping her thoughts in her tracks.

“What is?” Weiss closed the notebook, placing It on her lap as she waited for Arion’s answer.

“Me waking up to see your beautiful face.” Arion pushed himself up from the couch, waking Tiggs up along with him, clearly not noticing what he said. “Could think of worse ways to wake up.” Weiss held up the notebook at the drawing of Pyrrha.

“Why do you have a drawing of Pyrrha?” Weiss tried not to sound angry, but a small amount seeped through and Arion flinched slightly.

“I’m… was a big fan of hers.” Arion rubbed behind Tiggs’ ear, small purrs of delight coming from the kitten. “She kinda inspired me to fight as well.”

“Let me guess you wanted to be just like her…” Weiss couldn’t help a little jealousy slip through. She loved Pyrrha, but the amount of people fawning over her was annoying.

“NO!” Arion laughed surprising Weiss. “I wanted to beat her. With a nickname like the invincible girl…” Weiss couldn’t help a sad expression form on her face, but Aron stopped as soon as he seen it. “…I’m sorry that was insensitive…”

“It’s fine.” There was an awkward silence that followed, but Weiss noticed Arion looking down at her hand and moving his closer to his. “Since we might get arrested tonight, I’m going to go to the festival, and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to it?”

Arion smiled and opened his mouth to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Arion say yeas to Weiss request. Find out in the next chapter of The Dragon King and The Ice Queen.  
> (he probably will that boy is whipped, but next is going to be a chapter focusing on characters that are not Arion and Weiss.)


	19. Update: Where is Chapter 19?

First thing, really sorry about not updating the Fic in a while, life has been a whirlwind lately between college, family events and running a game of Storm King's thunder, I have been busy. But do not fret it should be done by the end of the month.

Second thing, I also have to other Fic in the process of being written and I want thoughts on which should be released first. A Fate/Apocrypha AU, with Ozpin's Master and Servants of Beacon versus Salem's Masters and Servants of Darkness, or a more chill secret dating high school Au. Both of these feature my OC Arion. Now one of these will be released when DK&IQ (I know the anagram is shit) is on break, which will occur just as they see Atlas for the first time like in the show.

Third thing is a question, specifically about a certain OC fighting a certain abusive Goat fuck. I've been thinking about how cool this fight would look, black and orange vs. black and red, there views of Schnee's one hated there guts, the other is smitten for one and they're both up close and personal fighters who rely on strength and speed. But I will eave the decision if this fight goes on up to you the readers so comment if you want that to happen.

So in conclusion thank you for being patient, not sending messages to me on my Tumblr (https://gkl-2000.tumblr.com/) ;) and for keeping up with this series that I first wrote cause I was bored.


	20. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar returns a second time. Weiss and Ruby search for the farm-boy while Blake and Arion look for Yang, all the while someone stalks the two faunas from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late with the new chapter, I just had a lot of stuff going on hope you enjoy.

14 hours until the Heist

Oscar was out of breath. He really didn’t know how long he’s been running from. He managed to lose Yang a while back, ducking into an alley and blinked (what he decided to call his semblance) to the fire escape above, but he was mainly worried about Qrow and his stupid bird form, but that worry fled as soon as he burst into the Cotta-Arc house, a light film of sweat on his forehead. He scanned the living room finding Nora resting her head on top of Ren’s chest. Oscar was just glad he didn’t find them in the same position he did last time.  
“Where’s everyone else?” Oscar sked as he collapsed on the couch next to the couple.  
“Ruby and Weiss went to go look for you, Blake and Arion went to look for Yang with Jaune and Maria looking for Qrow.” Ren said as he pushed Nora of him, earning him an angry look from the redhead. “We stayed here in case any of you came back.” Ren walked passed Oscar, ruffling his hair he did so, towards the kitchen.  
“And it gave us some alone time.” Nor laughed as she stretched her muscular arms above her head. “I guess we might as well call Ruby and tell her Lover Boy is back.” Oscar blushed at the nickname and he began tapping his foot nervously, he didn’t get an answer from Ruby before Qrow and Yang started to hunt him down. He got the reason why, but he also didn’t in a way, they were family they wanted to protect each other. To him however, Ruby didn’t need to be protected, she was awesome. It was one of the things he liked about her. The way she spun around Crescent Rose like it was nothing was both attractive and terrifying.  
“Here you go.” A plate with a sandwich was thrust into Oscar’s face, his stomach growling at the sight of it.  
“Thanks. Turns out running for dear life makes you hungry.” Oscar said as Ren turned back to Nora handing her a plate, which he received a kiss on the cheek in return. He liked to imagine him, and Ruby will be like that one day. “So, when did the others leave?” Nora looked to Ren and shrugged, then happily bit into her meal.  
“They left about forty minutes ago.” Ren pulled out his Scroll as he answered the question. “I’ll call Ruby and tell her she can off her search.”  
\---------------  
“OSCAR! OSCAR!” Ruby has lost count how many minutes she’s been calling his name and she was getting the strangest sense of déjà vu. “How long have we been looking; it feels like it’s been ages.”  
“Ruby it’s been over half an hour.” Weiss froze in her tracks with her head in her hands.  
“We might find him faster if we used your Lancer summon to fly around!” Ruby suggested bouncing on her heels, the thought of flying above Argus filling her to the brim with excitement.  
“We’re not doing that. It would cause a panic that would attract actual Lancers.” Ruby noticed Weiss tapping her heel against the tarmac sidewalk, Ruby gave her a probing look. “I’m just nervous.” Ruby knew that if Weiss was visibly nervous, it was bad. “I’m surprised you’re not nervous.”  
“What have I got to be nervous about…” Weiss arched her eyebrows, the Ruby remembered that the person they were currently looking for asked her out on a date. “I’m really not that nervous about that anymore.” Weiss simply smiled and she continued walking down the street, Ruby quickly following after her. “What are you nervous about?”  
“Going back to Atlas is one of them.” Ruby felt disheartened that Weiss was till scared about that.  
“What have I told you multiple times. All of us are going to be there for you.” She patted Weiss on the back for reassurance. “Me, Yang, Blake…” A mischievous grin formed on the young reapers face. “…Arion!” She tried not to laugh when Weiss turned a bright red.  
“Quiet you dolt.” Weiss turned on her heel down a different direction. “We still have to find Oscar.”  
“If he did ask you out what would you say?” Ruby caught up with Weiss and started to walk backwards so she could gauge the response from her partner.  
“I don’t need to…” Weiss classic smug smile was about to manifest itself on her face. “I have already asked him if he wanted to join me at the festival tonight.”  
“Oh maybe we could turn it into a double date.” Ruby joked swaying slightly at the prospect of Weiss having a good night before heading to Atlas. “Y’know we still haven’t painted our nails yet.”  
“I was the worst back then wasn’t I. I still don’t know how you put up with me!” Weiss slapped her hand against her forehead and slowly dragged it down her face. “You still haven’t told me your Answer to Oscars question.”  
“I’m going to go with him, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to start anything serious right now, considering the last person…” Ruby trailed off, tears pricking her silver eyes, but she wiped them away before Weiss could see them. It would be unbecoming of the team leader for her teammates to see her cry. Ruby looked at Weiss again, but she could tell she knew what was wrong and was pulled into a hug.  
“It’s okay Ruby, I’m here for you.” Ruby let the tears flow like a raging river, she doesn’t remember the last time she just let it all out her grief over Penny, her guilt over Pyrrha and her seething anger at Cinder and her lackeys. She didn’t care at the few people stopping to stare in the street, she needed this, all the while Weiss softly whispered comforting words into her ears. Once she had cried her last tear, she pulled away from the hug, but Weiss still kept a firm grasp on her shoulders. “You don’t need to keep things bottled up for the sake of us, and don’t you dare ever blame yourself for Pyrrha ever again.” Then it was Weiss’ turn to burst into tears over their lost friend and Ruby tried not to follow suit, but she failed, finding a brand-new reservoir of tears.  
After they both calmed down Ruby found it best to rest on a park bench nearby. Their silence interrupted by Ruby’s scroll ringing. She fumbled for the device in her pocket and quickly answered it not checking the caller ID. “Hello?”  
“Ruby it’s Ren.” Ruby was glad to hear him. “Oscar came back to the house a few minutes ago, just calling to tell you can call of the search.”  
“Okay thanks.” She closed the Scroll and turned back to Weiss, her eyes still red and slightly puffy. “That was Ren, he said Oscar made it back.” Wiess let out a sigh of a relief.  
“Good. This was starting to become a repeat of a week ago.” Weiss brushed the dust from her dress and stood, returning to the put together and confident girl that Ruby has always admired. “let’s go shall we.”  
“So, if you and Arion are going to the festival…” Ruby stood up and leaned in close to Weiss. “…then I’m not the only one who has a date tonight.” The red that spread across Weiss’s face made Ruby laugh out loud.  
“It’s not a date me and Arion are just doing something together tonight.” Wiess rambled, crossing her arms. Ruby rolled her eyes knowing Wiess well enough to tell when she was nervous. “And I do hope to enjoy myself in his company.”  
“Weiss, just admit you like Arion like that and I’ll stop pushing.” Ruby fluttered her eyelashes and put on her puppy-dog face her ultimate weapon.  
“Maybe I do.” Weiss huffed her arms falling back across her chest, leaving Ruby satisfied, she knew Weiss well enough that her saying she maybe liked someone was a definite yes, she happily marched her way back in the direction of the house. “I do wonder how Ari and Blake are doing on their hunt.”

\---------------  
13 hours 43 minutes to heist  
“YANG! YANG!” Blake was beginning to lose hope, not that she and Arion would find Yang, but that her relationship with Yang couldn’t go back to were it was before or maybe beyond that. They haven’t really talked, apart from the time they were tailing Weiss and Arion. She tried to push those intrusive thoughts out of her head, but they always found a way to borrow in her brain like a damn tick, on top of the near constant feeling that she’s being followed.  
“You ok Princess?” the nudge on her shoulder snapped her from her bad thoughts. Arion was behind her two coffee cups on hand, one of which was promptly handed to her, the steam form the tea refreshing her as it hit her face. She nodded in thanks and to tell her fellow Faunus that she was ok, but a question popped into her mind.  
“Why do you call me Princess, your other nicknames makes sense, Weiss is more of a princess than me.” Blake asked, Arion taking a long gulp of his coffee, he still surprised he can drink the stuff without letting git Cool beforehand.  
“Your dad’s chieftain of Menagerie. That makes you a princess.” Arion said his lips parting for his Styrofoam cup, craning his neck behind him as if he was looking for someone. He did give logic that Blake couldn’t really argue with, but she needed something to fill her head, so she tried.  
“That doesn’t make me royalty.”  
“Yes, it does. Traditionally the chieftainship of menagerie has been hereditary since it was founded, unless there isn’t a child with the ability to take over then it goes to the next closest family member and if there is none then it goes to the next most qualified person on the island.” Blake blinked in surprise, even she didn’t know that, was her father ever going to tell her that. “Thus, making it a monarchy, making you a princess.” Blake’s jaw was left hanging open.  
“How did…”  
“I looked it up a while ago in preparation for this moment.”  
“I can now understand why Weiss asked you out.” Arion froze in his tracks, his entire face going red.  
“Weissdidn’taskmeonadatehowcouldyoueventhinkthatthat’scrazymeWeissdatecrazy!” Blake picked up a few words from the jumble of garbled nonsense that came out of his mouth.  
“I never said ‘date’.” Blake took a long sip of her tea and waited for Arion’s response, which was still just rambles spoken to fast to understand, but she did pick out one sentence in particular.  
“I have too much shit to make a relationship work.” That’s what Arion had said, he wasn’t worried that Weiss doesn’t feel the same way as any other person would, he was worried about dragging Weiss into his problems, Blake understood. As much as she wants to be with Yang, to be able to run her fingers threw that mess of golden hair, to kiss her good morning and good night, not matter how much she pined for it with Adam still out there it was too dangerous for both of them, she won’t be the reason Yang gets hurt again. Maybe Arion needed someone to talk to, someone who had similar thinking and the only person in the immediate area was Blake.  
She spotted a low wall and took Arion’s hand, dragging him towards it. Blake sat down on it once she reached it and patted the spot next to her. Arion followed her lead and sat down his head in his hands. “My father was cruel…” He started; his voice quiet enough that no passersby will hear him but with Blake’s enhanced hearing she was able to. “…every single day he beat till I could barely stand for every little mistake I made.” Blake suspected something else other than parental abuse, anything but that. “With a rod or his own fist, he hit me with little mercy…Thing is I’m forced to remember everything he’s done to me but the only thing I remember about the fucker is his hair and eye colour, black and orange.” Arion choked back a hard sob, his eyes welling up with tears he failed to wipe away. Blake understood how hard it can be to talk about abuse like that, her heart went out to Arion. “I can barely look myself in the mirror without remembering.”  
“It’s not your fault that happened to you.” Blake tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled back.  
“He made it seem like it, he would beat me for things I didn’t even do, and he made sure I thought I did it, my sense of reality was always warped around him.” This was sounding all too familiar to Blake her memories of what Adam did and said to her. “He had a mantra he would say every single time ‘I wouldn’t have to do this if you just behaved’.”  
“I had someone similar, he was my partner and more than that later on, he was amazing, but he became harsher as we both fought in the White Fang, he enjoyed killing. He would do the same thing with me, make me think I did something when I didn’t, he cut me off from my family, said that they really didn’t care about out cause.” She tried to put her hand on his shoulder again, this time successful. She could feel the amount of heat radiating off of him, like a walking furnace. “Weiss has gone through similar things as you, so she’s carrying the same issues.”  
“No, she’s not…I was dumped off in Vacou when I was four. Weiss is stronger than me. 19 years she was stuck with that bastard of a father and she…she’s nothing like me.” Arion took in a rattled breath. “She’s not broken…”  
Blake was ready to fight him on that; she already came up with at least ten counterpoints but a shotgun blast that Blake would recognize anywhere rang out behind them. The two Faunus leaped over the wall and ran towards where they heard the gunshots. They skidded to a halt in the corner of the street where they saw Yang, her robotic hand, her shotgun extension opened, pointed to the ground in front at least ten very angry looking dockworkers. “Now back off or I’ll kick your asses again!” Unfortunately for the dock workers Blake and Arion were right behind them, blocking off their main escape. One of them stepped back and bumped into Arion who towered over him. Arion grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to meet his eye level, the poor dockworkers feet dangling down.  
“Recognize him Princess?” Blake looked at his face and she eventually did; it was one of the humans that attacked them at Azazel’s bar. She nodded in reply, Arion taking that to throw him into the wall, knocking him out. His face slid down the red brick. “Now I was actually a really good mood today but now that you fuckers have shown up, the million Lien question is Who want to see me in a bad mood!?” A cavernous growl formed in his throat; half of the workers backed away the others scattered off in different directions. “Looks like there’s some brain cells to go around.” One tried to swing at him, but he quickly caught it by grabbing his assailant’s wrist and flipping him over his shoulder in one swift movement. Another charged and Blake tried to intercept this one, but Arion was faster, her grabbed the dockworkers shirt and headbutted him so hard, there was an audible crack. The man crumpled to the ground like paper and another stepped forward, Arion shot him a dark glare. “I just knocked your friend out with my face, so pick him up and fuck off!” The dockworker did that, gingerly picking up his friend and running off with the rest of them. Blake and Yang glanced at each other then looked at Arion and Blake had to do a double take, as she thought Arion was smoking, literally as in there was smoke coming off of his jacket. “Sorry bought that, just needed to let off some steam. Turns out talking about my deep-seated emotional issues makes my cranky.”  
“That would make any one cranky.” Yang rolled back her shoulders; her posture more relaxed than it was a few seconds ago.  
“I’m going to go take a walk, cool off a little bit. See you guys back at the house.” Arion turned and waved, walking down in the opposite direction he and Blake came.  
“What did you two talk about?” Yang stretched her arms above her head, accidently showing off her toned stomach muscles and Blake resisted hard to stare.  
“Like he said some emotional stuff.” Blake brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and looked down the street Airon went down trying to distract herself from Yang’s abs. “He’ll be fine. Any way are you OK?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Yang’s tone was short, clearly annoyed at Blake still treating like she’s helpless, but the it faded when she spoke next. “I want a bit overboard with Oscar, huh.”  
“I understand it…” Blake’s ear pressed against the top of her head. “…You care about Ruby and want to make her feel safe, because you weren’t there for her at some point and you want to make up for it.” Blake saw the dawning look on Yang’s face.  
“I guess you have a point, but even still she can still look after herself and sometimes she doesn’t need any help.” Blake heard a rattling and from the corner of her eye, she saw Yang’s arm shudder, it was slight but noticeable. “did anything happen while I was gone.”  
“Nothing much, Arion and Nora got into a push up contest, which Weiss won…” They both began the walk back to the house, Blake’s feeling that she was being followed gone now, maybe because Yang was next to her. “And then she proceeded to ask Arion out to the festival in what is completely not a date.”  
“Really, how did he take it.” Yang laughed and Blake joined in the memory of Arion blabbering about tonight still fresh in her mind.  
“Actually, that reminds me of something I was going to ask you…”

\---------------  
A week. Adam has been tailing her for a week and she still hasn’t been alone not once. She was either with that damn Xiao Long girl, the Schnee bitch or the new one, the male with the black hair and leather jacket. Probably another stray Blake has decided to take on, first Ilia, then the monkey and now that fool. If he only knew what associating with her gets him although the lack of a right arm on Yang should tell him everything. But he still got a strange feel from him, like he was hiding something, but he is definitely one of the first people he will kill in front of Blake. He just needed to get to her first. Then there’s the problem of tracking down Ilia and her parents. Adam heard a whirr behind him and a blast of air, he halfway drew Wilt out of Blush and blocked the set of claws that raked across the red blade. “You’re fast.” His attacker was the Black-haired Faunus. Adam pushed him away and Black-hair skidded against the ground using his claws to slow himself down “How did you find me?” Adam slid Wilt back into Blush and readied himself for another attack, but his opponent stood up and brushed off his jacket. “Easy! I just followed the scent of desperation and hand lotion. I may not know your name, but I do know what you get up to in your spare time.” Adam gripped the hilt of his sword so hard his knuckles turned pure white. “nice half ski mask/hood combo, really selling the creepy edge lord stalker thing or maybe you’re just fucking ugly.” Adam decided to shrug that insult off, he would make him regret in a few seconds. “How dare you.” Adam charged drawing his blade aiming right for the bastard’s neck hoping to end the incessant talk. But he missed…no he didn’t miss he simply dodged the attack. Adam was left there dumbstruck “How?” “Normally it take at least five insults to get someone to go for a killing blow, but damn that was quick. I can only assume you have disappointed a lot of girls with that speed. Or men I don’t like to assume.” “Shut up!” Adam slashed again but his attack fell short. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Another slash, but it was avoided for the third time. Adam aimed his forth strike at his waist hoping to cleave him in twain, but the clash of steel against steel was heard instead of muscle splitting. A silvery set of claws was raked across Adam’s face cutting his mask and hood leaving his scarred face revealed. “Wow, I was right you are ugly!” In rage Adam charged again his opponent meeting him in the middle, they exchanged blows again, Adam managed to get in a few slashes, while Blakes friend managed to do more damage to Adam’s aura. “Aww. Goat boy doesn’t have very thick skin.” The black-haired Faunus kicked Adam in his stomach sending pain shooting through his abdomen giving him enough room to backflip away gaining some distance. If Adam was to give him credit for something it was being tactical, he clearly clocked in that Adam was a close ranged fighter and struggled with distance. His rapidly rising and falling chest suggesting that he was pushing his limits as was Adam. “Is it strange I’m having some weird form of fun.” Adam laughed in response. “No. We’re both clearly warriors!” His opponent reached into his pocket and flipped out a butterfly knife holding it in a reverse grip in his right hand, his other hand open and brought close to his face. “It’s our destiny to die fighting, but only one of us will be fulfilling that destiny today.” “I’m not one for destiny. Anyone who relies on it don’t know what they want.” He was the one to charge this time, Adam brought Wilt up to knock away the knife, but he focused to much on the small weapon as something was forcibly flung into his eyes causing them to scream out in pain. Adam gripped Wilt again, the handle almost snapping in two. He charged up his Moonslice knowing that it will hand this blabbering fool’s chattering. Adam looked at him, his vision still hindered, he was doing something to his gauntlets, it didn’t matter he would be dead in a matter of seconds. “Pretty lights show…” The alley way filled with red light, emanating from Adam and his sword. Adam decided it was best to strike now while the idiot was still insulting him! He dashed forward and shot Wilt out catching the hilt, He aimed directly for his neck giving him a swifter death than he deserved but his attack stopped, he could feel Wilt stop dead not passing through flesh and bone a feeling he easily recognized. Adam manage to open his eyes, his right being fairly difficult and in more pain than the other, to see Wilt embedded into his opponent’s wrist, but something was off there was no screams of pain and agony, his opponents’ hands were completely covered in shining black scales, his finger tipped with bone white claws. Adam pulled Wilt away and the tip of the blade had a piece missing from it, a rough crescent shape from the cutting edge of the sword. Adam dart his eyes around the alley and saw the red piece of metal laying at his feet. “As I was saying pretty light show, but I can do better.” “No. No. NO! How?” Adam stumbled back, shifting Blush into rifle form and firing three quick shots at his adversary but town bounced of his chest and the other off of hid other hand like they were ping pong balls. Adam growled in frustration and let out another flurry of attack, with the thinking he had to hit the soft spots, but the attacks where either dodged or blocked, he was shoved back to the alley’s end. Adam looked at Wilt, the sharpened edge now jagged and chipped. Quicker than he could blink his opponent closed the gap between them, and stared into where Adam’s eyes would be, his pupils now dilated into black dagger like slits “My turn.” The wind was knocked out of Adam with a blow to the stomach, claws digging in deep piercing his Aura. His air was then cut off as a clawed hand was wrapped around his throat and he was thrown to the alleyway entrance. He could block his next set of attacks and store the energy for later, but Wilt was too damaged, and Adam couldn’t risk his best way to victory. “I’m going to give you a chance to leave whoever one of us you’re following alone and believe me when I say there won’t be a second chance from me!” “I won’t stop until I have her!” Adam shouted directly at the Faunus and he could clearly see the cogs of his brain working until his face grew dark, his irritating smile replace with a deep snarl. “Not you or anyone else will stop me.” If Adam used his launching function for Blush, he could distract him and go for the killing blow. He pulled the trigger and Wilt shot out handle first towards the freak. A crack echoed against the brick walls as Wilt was caught and buried into the wall. “Come get it Goat Boy.” He taunted Adam forward and he took the bait, but the area around him was beginning to heat up, to almost Vacuo levels, the other Faunus’ throat began to glow a bright orange. “Like I said I can do better!” A jet of orange flame was blasted towards Adam, all he could do was take the brunt of the inferno and out of said inferno shoot out the blazing Faunus the flames licking against his jacket. Adam was grabbed by his shirt collar and slammed against the wall. “I’m going to make something clear! If I see you anywhere near Weiss, I’ll gore you with your own horns!” Cold began spreading over Adam’s chest as ice was starting to incase him, emanating on a dust thrower located his opponent’s wrist. But why did he think Adam was after Weiss, he needed Blake first. There was one thing that he couldn’t explain though, the Fire breath, scales he couldn’t cut through but then everything feel into place. “That’s impossible! How are you alive!” Adam spat, the cold on his chest spreading now reaching his arms and neck. He was trapped. “You’re supposed to be extinct!” The dust thrower was pointed directly at him. “But I’ll make sure you are. You’ll be the last of the Dr…” A blast of Ice cut him off as the freezing dust solidified over his mouth. “In your dreams.” Adam’s hair was pulled back as his head was slammed int the brick wall he was stuck to and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so satisfying writing Adam getting his ass kicked.


	21. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion and Yang go get lunch, when aspects that were once buried resurface. Weiss ponders to herself about what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up. A bit shorter than the previous ones at about 3500 words and there's three time jumps.

12 hours until the Heist

Taking out the guy who was going to hurt Weiss wasn’t as satisfying as he thought it would be, but after he knocked him out, he had the feeling he should have killed him. If he didn’t take his warning to heart then Weiss could get hurt and it would be his fault, Arion hated thinking like this. Weiss wasn’t some fragile porcelain doll that needed to be kept safe she was like him, a warrior. If he took out goat boy than she could even faster, but she probably wouldn’t throw brick dust into his eyes.

Once he was back at the house, Arion felt better. The sense of betterment definitely as soon as he saw Weiss. Her hair falling elegantly from her ponytail like a gentle snowfall, her button nose upturned at some silly comment made by her leader, those glacial blue eyes rolling in annoyance.

“You’re staring.” Yang teased next to him, but her comment didn’t sink in he was too enamored with the white-haired huntress in front of him. The blonde brawler next to him proceeded to drag him off back outside. “Come on lover-boy, we need to pick up lunch.”

“Wait no... I…urgh.” Arion didn’t fight it, just letting himself be dragged away outside and down the street. He wriggled himself free of Yang’s robotic grip and walked beside her, but he began guessing why she picked him out of everyone else in the house. Tired of that after at least ten minutes of silence between the two of them, he just straight up asked. “Why did you drag me instead out of anyone else.”

“I want to talk to you.” Yang’s voice was low and grim, something unusual for Arion to hear for the past week he’s known Yang. “It’s about tonight…”

“The plan?”

“No!” Yang turned and her eyes flickered red for only a moment. Arion instinctively stepped back, Eldhringur and Drakenklaue’s claws extended, her retracted them once her realized they were out. Mixture of a bad force of habit and a little paranoia. “I don’t care if you or Weiss think whatever it is you’re doing tonight is a date or not, but if you string her along and hurt her I will personally make sure you will need a new set of bones!”

“Nothing’s going to happen between me and Weiss. Believe me on that, I’ll make sure she knows…” Arion clenched his fists in anger at himself. As much as he likes the way he feels about Weiss, he let it get to far. The flirting and the looks and the time alone was far enough, he could never be in a relationship. There was too much baggage, to many issues for him to feel secure. He doesn’t want Weiss to carry it as well. “…but I want something to happen.” A large part of his mind was screaming not to follow through with it, as cheesy as it sounds his heart was telling him different. It beat faster every time she walked by him, it felt like his whole body was sent ablaze when Weiss pulled him down into the kiss at the Art Gallery, his first kiss. “I know for a fact, it’s a bad idea for us to get involved. It’s dangerous, it’s unprofessional, it’s selfish but…”

“I get it.” Arion was surprised at Yang’s response, he expected something slightly different. Conformation he was right that he and Weiss shouldn’t be together or hell even another threat. “It’s hard when you want to be with someone, but there’s something in your way, physical or mental, I understand…” Arion wondered if this was about one or both of them, with the way Yang was talking since it does apply to both of them. “…but if you think being with that person could make you happy, you should do it.”

“That would be new for me…” Yang gave Arion a puzzled look, the realization dawned on her clear as day. To save the awkwardness Arion began to walk away in their original direction but stopped when he noticed Yang wasn’t following him. “food’s gonna get cold.” Yang nodded in response and began to follow.

###############

11 hours to the heist

Getting the food took much longer than Arion would’ve preferred but it seem they just hit the lunch rush, and the closest pizzeria was doing a two for one deal. They did manage to grab a table to wait at, however. Arion just let his mind wander to whatever was on his mind, which happened to be a certain white-haired huntress. What would they do first he thought, maybe a few games then a ride or two, food would be a bad idea since there were about to gorge themselves on pizza, but they could get that later since there was probably a ungodly amount of sweets and baked goods at the festival most likely in the shape of love hearts. Completely not awkward for a very-much-not-date between two friends.

“What did you mean back there?” Arion was snapped out by the very serious question from Yang. “how have you never been happy. That’s impossible.”

“I was beaten and abused by my father, abandoned by him and my siblings in the god damn dessert, lived in poverty for most of my life, then left my mother and the man who helped raised me because they were in danger around me.” Arion explained not taking his eyes of the order number screen. “The happiest day of my life was my tenth birthday and even then, that rated a six out of ten cause my ass almost got mugged on my way back from school since I decided to attend that day.” Yang awkwardly turned away and looked forward trying not to make eye contact. “Happiness is hard to come by when you have to focus on surviving.”

“But still there should have been…”

“Yang just drop it!” Arion said a little too loud causing some of the other customers to turn around and stare at them, he really couldn’t deal with that right now, so he decided to ignore them especially the ones staring at his scales. He’s become self-conscience about them recently, and he can’t figure out why. Was it the fear of going to Atlas the biggest kingdom of Faunus haters, his Father’s voice creeping in closer and closer into his mind or was it something else? “I’m sorry, I’ve basically been alone for the past five years, still getting used to people caring about me.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed, but I do want to know one thing.” Yang began tapping on the tabletop to the beat of the song currently playing on speakers above their heads. “Why have you told Weiss a bunch of stuff about yourself but not the rest of us? I know one reason, but I want to know the other.”

“I’ve told you guys plenty of stuff…I told you about my father leaving me in Vacuo…”

“While Weiss was there, doesn’t count.”

“Told you about my Mum and Kirion getting together!”

“No! you told Weiss while Me, Oscar and Blake were following you two.” It took a few seconds for Yang to realize what she said and when she did, she whispered into her hand. “Shit!”

“I knew you were tailing me; I’ve done that a lot developed a six sense for it.” This wasn’t exactly a lie, more of an over exaggeration but Arion was currently being stared grumpily by Yang, so he told the truth. “Plus Oscar told me it was you guys.”

“it still doesn’t count thought…”

“I definitively told you about my sister…!”

“YOU HAVE A SISTER!” Yang shot up from her seat, her hands slamming down on the tabletop causing a small crack to show. So, Arion hasn’t told her about that. “Is she back with your mother, no you would have mentioned her then, how old is she, is she a Faunus like you?” Yang looked like she was about to explode in a series of questions.

“No – she’s still with my father.’ Arion paused. ‘She is about three years older than me. Yes – she is Faunus.” Arion remained still and removed.

“Why have you never gone back to your tribe?” Yang’s words assailed Arion’s ears and the world just stopped. His heart began pounding like an overzealous drummer. Yang was still talking, but all Arion could hear was a faint mumbling drifting out of the unsynchronized lips.

Arion tried to speak but every syllable was catching on the end of his tongue. His thoughts were choking him, he couldn’t cough them up. Yang began to blur, her golden hare lifeless and pale. 

Not now. Did he say that?

Arion stood. 

He just needed to make it to the door. He was gripping the table – he needed support. He had to leave. He had to walk – he couldn’t. 

Fresh air.

He had to have fresh air. 

He had to clear his head, wash away the darkness – air it out. 

He tried to push past some of the people in the shop. His arms wouldn’t work. A jolt from behind pushed him forward towards the door.

The muffled voice of Yang came from behind him, ushering him outside and the cold Argus wind hit him like thousands of daggers stabbing into his skin. 

He collapsed to his knees on the street. 

His breathing becoming more ragged and difficult, every molecule of air latching on like tar in his throat. 

He was soon greeting by a pair of lackluster purple eyes, but images of cruel orange eyes and black scaled fists flashed before.

“Not going…back…can’t…” Arion spluttered between the words.

“Focus… Breathe...!”

She grabbed him by the shoulder but most of Yang’s words were drowned out by the drummer slamming against his ribcage. She was pointing to herself slowing   
inhaling and exhaling raising her hand up and down with her breathing. Arion allowed her to lead him. Slowly he exhaled and inhaled. The knot in his chest began to uncoil and the drummer finished his song. Colour slowing seeped back to the world. It was over. It was over. 

“What the hell…” Arion buried his face in his hands as he choked back a horrid sob, knowing full well what she was going to say next.

“Don’t you dare give me any fucking pity Yang I don’t…” Arion tore his head from his hands and expected to see Yang feeling sorry for him, the poor little broken Faunus on the street! But he didn’t see that. In front of him was someone who understood.

“It’s ok. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Arion was pulled into a hug and he broke down, crying into her shoulder. “How long?”

“All my life, they were worse when I was a kid. My mum used to sing to me to calm me down.” Arion broke away from the hug, but Yang still kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

“Not what I meant but good to know. That’s on my part…How long as it been since your last attack?”

“Three years ago.” Arion shifted himself so his was leaning on the wall of the pizzeria. “I just arrived in Vale. It was the middle of the night. It was a Saturday I think, there was a bunch of people bouncing from bar to bar…” Arion recalled the memory like it was yesterday. “I overheard a couple of guys talking about someone who crashed into a club called Juniors or something like that…” Arion looked at Yang who seemed to recognize the name. “…One of them gave a description of the person.   
Six foot nine, built like a brick shit house, red eyes, black hair and scales. Spitting image of my half-brother Drogos.”

“You have a brother?” Arion held up two fingers at Yang and she blinked in surprise. “Ok. Two brothers, I’m learning some new things.”

“The thought that my father was so close by sent me spiraling. I spent the night curled up in a ball behind a dumpster.” Arion could feel the shame of it creep up his spine, but it slinked back away when Yang put her hand on his shoulder again.

“I suffer from something similar…” Yang sighed. Her hand began shaking slightly. “Sometimes I get flashbacks to that night, sometimes I see the bastard who did it, sometimes I can feel it being ripped away.” Yang sat beside him and Arion instantly felt the warmth that radiated from the blonde. He wouldn’t have guessed the fiery woman dealt with similar issues as him, she was probably the strongest people he’s ever met, but her vulnerability made him feel safer and more understood. 

“I’m going to tell everyone one we’re scot free from Argus.” Arion looked up to the sky as he made this promise, the clouds above swirling into numerous different shapes

“Take your time. It’s hard to talk about that sort of stuff.” 

“Thanks Yang.” Arion took in a much-needed deep breath, the fresh air cleansing his lungs.

“No problem.” She nudged into him and then stood up holding her hand out which Arion happily took. “C’mon, foods gonna get cold.”

\---------------  
Ten Hours to Heist

Contrary to what most people would think Weiss loved hot showers. For her the steamier the better, it helped calm her mind and did wonders for her skin. And this shower was really needed since she had multiple things on her mind. The first thing was the plan.  
It had to be changed slightly, instead of going by herself she was going to be accompanied by Arion who will be posing as her hired bodyguard, Cordovin gave Arion high praise when they talked on the phone and allowed him to pass through as well when Weiss lied about him being originally born in Atlas. Ruby would also be with the group waiting for the Yacht to arrive leaving Oscar and Ren to infiltrate the base via the ocean. She had faith in the both of them to get the job done, ,but Oscar was still inexperienced. However, with a week of hard training from Arion and his semblance being unlocked their chances of success have gone up greatly.

The second thing was Pandæmonium, an entire miniature nation filled with mercenaries, shady hunters and criminals. Arion said that he and the leader of Pandæmonium are on good terms, but he also mention that not a lot people like him, with only a handful of allies and that didn’t necessarily mean they liked him. She also had trouble with their payment ‘Pandæmonium Currency’, a favour for a favour. The idea of one of her friends being beholden to a crime boss didn’t sit well with her as it should. Who knows what she could get Airon to do, murder one of her rivals, destroy and entire section of a city and other such horrid acts that made Weiss’ stomach turn like a racetrack.

The third and final thing was her and Arion’s not-date tonight that she did kind of wish it was a real date, because she did have feelings for the Faunus, and she knew he had feelings for her. Weiss felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought about him, he was kind, funny, strong and handsome. Although Weiss felt that everything was moving fast especially for her, she has only known Arion for a week, but she felt this strongly about him. It scarred her slightly, because what if she was wrong about Arion, what if he just wants to be friends. What would be worse is if Qrow was right. Arion is a mercenary, Cordovin could over him enough money and he could turn in an instant, but she trusted Arion.

She did wonder how they would work around being in a relationship, at first, she thought they would be too busy and bogged down with their mission, but Nora and Ren seem to be making it work. If things went that far with Arion, they would both figure it out then.  
Weiss stepped out o f the shower and wrung her long white air between her hand before bundling it up into a towel. She wiped away the condensation form the mirror and stared into her own icy blue eyes, tracing the scar over her right one with her fingers, no matter how many times she tried to, Weiss couldn’t imagine herself without the mark. She wrapped herself in the white fluffy towel she brought in with her exiting the bathroom, but not before she crashed into someone sending her stumbling back into the bathroom. She held out a hand behind her and summoned a gravity glyph before she could hit the floor. Suddenly, before she landed on the glyph she was pulled back up by her hand and was brought close to someone’s chest, her face being smothered by a grey shirt. “You OK?”  
“I’m fine.” Weiss looked up to see dark orange eyes staring down at her, but they quickly darted away towards the ceiling. “We should really stop meeting like this Ari.” Weiss said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah. be less awkward if you weren’t in nothing but a towel.” It suddenly dawned on Weiss why Arion looked away and her face flushed red. She stepped back and instinctively covered her chest, avoiding eye contact with Arion, but he looked equally embarrassed as her right now. The Faunus shuffled back slightly, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I just…came to tell you foods here.”

“That…uh…took longer than expected.”

“Yeah…we hit the lunch rush, so the place was packed, fortunately the pizza’s good so…worth it…uh maybe.”

“Was it the same place as last time?”

“yeah…” He laughed, still rubbing the back of his neck. “Same guy as last time as well. I don’t think he recognized me without all the blood.” Arion looked away with a ponderous look and Weiss noticed a tension in his chest and shoulders, then again, he was in the same hallway with a practically naked woman in front of him, something that would make most men tense up. “But he was high off a metric tonne of weed last time I was in there.”

“I think it was worth the long wait then.” They both awkwardly stood in the hallway, letting silence settle between them until a cold breeze prickled against Weiss’ soaked skin. “I really need to go get changed.”

“Oh, yeah sure go.” Arion stood the side to let Weiss into the guest room, she slid past the door giving the black-haired Faunus a quick smile. She locked the door to make sure no one barged into the room as she changed, which Weiss tried to do as quick as she could as he stomach was rumbling like something else and the smell of melted cheese and tomatoes was making it worse.

Quickly slipping into her dress and tying her white locks into a very sloppy ponytail, with a minimal towel dry of her hair but she could fix it later for tonight. She stepped out of the guestroom to see the bathroom door still opened and Oscar standing in front of the mirror with a straight razor, she closed the door slightly when Arion came into view running his butterfly knife against a whetstone.

“Ok, give it a quick sharpen.” Arion handed the block to Oscar who did the same as Arion, sharpening the razor he held in his hand, the younger boy looking quite nervous. “First thing you want to do is but on some shaving soap, so dunk your hand in there.” Arion pointed to a small tub that was precariously balance on the sink and Oscar did what he was told rubbing the foam all across lower face. It was then Weiss realized what was going on, and she found it adorable. She pulled out her scroll and started to take a video. “Follow my lead.” Oscar nodded in agreement and followed Arion almost perfectly. Arion wrapped his left arm around his head and pulled the skin, so it became tighter, dragging the blade down his right cheek. The two boys then repeated the process on the left side, then pursing their lips to shave there.

Weiss tried to contain her giggles successfully and slipped out without the other two noticing. She stooped before the landing and took another look at the video, smiling at her date for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Vol 7 outfits look great, especially Weiss looking like the Queen she is.  
> 2\. Vol 6 Soundtrack also great, especially the Armed and Ready acoustic, which surprised me since I hate country music.  
> 3\. Finally got my hands on after the fall and I can't wait for the next book, It also validates a theory I've had for a while.


	22. Not a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion and Weiss go on there totally not a date!

Six hours till Heist

 

“There will be Syrup in Atlas.” The quite boy argued his head in his hands.

“You don’t know that!” Nora replied with at least a dozen bottles of syrup bundled up together in her arms.

Ruby sat in the kitchen with Weiss, she was performing some last-minute maintenance on Crescent Rose. There was a metallic static emitting from the garden which Weiss found herself strangely thankful for. She had been having trouble calming her thoughts, yet the sounds of the crashing weapons seemed to have focused her.

Arion and Jaune had been taking advantage of any spare moment they had to cram as much training into Oscar’s little farm boy frame as they possibly could. Jaune was really pushing the kid. Arion actually started to find himself struggling to keep up with the two. It seemed a fire had been lit inside Jaune. Jaune was a born mentor.

With Maria hiding in her suitcase she had to figure out what she needed on her person when entering the base. Most of her items are being split between the others suitcase the majority going into Arion’s. She would need spare dust, luckily there was plenty since Arion overestimated how much he needed.

“I’m not getting any younger here.” Maria poked the back off Wiess’ knee with her cane, making her stumble forward. Weiss helped the woman into the case and zipped it closed.

“Maria are you alright?” She tapped the case and waited for a reply.

“Little cramped but I’ll survive!” Maria’s muffled voice cried out. Weiss quickly zipped the luggage back open and Maria hopped out. “That’s everything set for tonight then?”

“Should be yeah.” Wiess turned to see Arion leaning against the doorway, his jacket and shirt tied off around his waist.

“I thought you, Jaune and Oscar wouldn’t be done in a while?” Ruby asked, her silver eyes not leaving her work.

“Jaune and Oscar are still out there. They don’t really need me right now.” Arion’s shoulders were hanging low, the way he opened the fridge was a bit more forceful than needed. “Oscar needs a Sword trainer anyway and I haven’t use one in years.”

“Well I could use a sparring partner right now.” Arion perked up at Wiess’ suggestion, poking his head from behind the fridge door. “I haven’t properly trained in a while and everyone else is busy.”

“That sounds fun!” Weiss saw the blaze reignite in Arion’s eyes.

“I’ll get Myrtenaster.”

#################

Myrtenaster closed with a satisfying click. The chamber spun smoothly. Fire dust was useless against Arion so Wiess switched it out for an extra vial of Ice dust.

Weiss put her left foot forward and deeply inhaled, locking eye with her opponent. Arion was crouched low. The dust throwers on Eldhringur and Drachenklaue extended.

The wind.

Measured breaths.

Silence.

Arion was the first to charge, the setting sun reflecting in his claws. He was wrong to make the first move. Weiss switched to gravity dust and summoned the corresponding glyph at Arion’s right foot locking him down to the ground.

“Oh no…”

Weiss found her opening to attack when Arion tried to wrench his foot. She switched back to ice dust and propelled herself forward. She jabbed her rapier at Arion’s shoulder- but the attack was dodged. Weiss may have missed her first attack, but she made her first objective. Pinning Arion to one spot, giving her the advantage in the fight.

However, there was a problem with her strategy. She needed to keep concentration with keeping him there, so no summoning her Lancer Queen or Armour Gigas. She also had to make sure Arion didn’t hit her too hard, since that could also cause the glyph to fade.

She slashed at Arion’s chest catching him by surprise. Her second stab was caught in Arion’s gauntleted hand. She was pulled forward and Arion grabbed her forearm, using his considerable strength to throw her over his shoulder.

Weiss planned for something like this.

She summoned another glyph at the bottom of her feet catching herself before hitting the ground. She used the glyph as a springboard launching herself back, getting free of her opponent’s grip.

Weiss landed back a few feet away from her starting position. She turned back around only to see Arion practically on top of her swinging with an uppercut. She didn’t have time to avoid the attack, chipping away at her Aura.

She knew this was dangerous. Arion exceled at a close range. She needed distance but wasn’t going to get any at the moment. Weiss used her time dilation to speed herself up and let loose a flurry of attacks, the majority of them striking true.

Then the air in front of her became warm – quickly turning into a pillar of flame missing her by a few inches. He was aiming to win. She could appreciate that he wasn’t holding anything back sue to her, made it more fun anyway.

Another jet of flame was blasted at her direction and Weiss took the brunt of it, the heat painfully washing over her. She was going to end this now.

Weiss dashed forward, wrapper one of her legs around Arion and use her weight and momentum to push him to the ground. Once they both landed, she slammed Arion’s shoulder into the ground and positioned herself on his stomach, poking Myrtenaster under his chin- with Arion’s knife pressing against hers- he must have pulled it out in the fall.

She could feel Arion’s stomach rise and fall underneath her.

“That was fun!” Arion had a wide grin on his face, a small bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

“Yes, it was.” Weiss smiled back, dropping her weapon. She rolled off Arion, lying next to him in the grass. She stared up at the pink that was slowly bleeding into the blue sky. Her breaths ragged and short.

“You ready?” From the corner of her eye she saw Arion sit up, removing his gauntlets.

“Breaking into a military base, stealing form my father and escaping from said military base?” Weiss sighed, sitting up next to Ari and finally realising how insane the plan actually is. “I think I was born ready!”

“That’s good to hear.” He let out a calming sigh and Weiss tried not to think about what would happen to them if they failed and where caught. But she failed.

She would be dragged back to that cold manor and locked away in a tower. Arion and Blake would have collars clamped around there necks, forced to work themselves to death in the Schnee Dust mines- there blood on her hands. Ruby, Yang and the rest would be thrown in prison or given the option to join Black Blizzard. Two hellish fates.

“Try not think about that sort of stuff...” Weiss’ horrible thoughts were cancelled out when she felt Arion’s hand on her shoulder. “…it will get in your head and borrow in their like a Creep.”

“I’m just scared…” Weiss held her breath then let it go trying to force all her fear and stress with it.

“Yeah. I get that…” Weiss’ fingers crawled towards Ari’s, their fingertips touching. “…but I meant are you ready to head out to the festival?”

“Oh…” Weiss covered her face to try and hide the embarrassment. “Sorry… about unloading there.”

“No, it’s fine. Big night for all of us.” Arion gulped, his shoulders tensing up. He fixed his eyes on the horizon, the pink sky causing the dark orange of his eyes to turn lighter. “Weiss…If this goes wrong…”

“It won’t.” Weiss reassured the Faunus. She stood up brushing the dirt and dust from her dress, she looked down at Arion, something rare for her and smiled. “Now we have a festival to attend.”

“Let’s hope we don’t run into your brother.” Ari stretched his arms above his head, Weiss only slightly staring.

“I have a way to prevent that.”

\---------------

Two hours until Heist

 

The Smell.

That was the first thing that Arion noticed about the festival. It was all saccharine sweets and salty sweat.

But those weren’t the scents he could focus on.

It was the smell of fresh apple pie, that was wafting in from his right.

How she quietly laughed to herself.

How she smiled, with the corner of her lip turning up.

How the soft pink and orange lights reflected in her icy blue eyes.

The little bits of white hair poking out from the black wig.

He couldn’t focus on anything else and it was driving him nuts. There were stalls and games and rides that could have easily grabbed his attention any other day.

But it was Weiss Schnee that was holding his attention and he was sure no one would hold him that against him.  Even when devour some glazed twisted doughnut-looking thing she was still as elegant as when she fights. How was that possible.

Arion devoured his in seconds instead of nanoseconds, so he only felt slightly uncouth (was he even using that right).

Arion’s scramble of thoughts was pulled away when Weiss tugged him towards a game he knew he would be bad at since it involved air rifles and precariously stacked cans.

“this looks fun!” Weiss said as she laid down enough lien to give them both turns. The inside walls of the stall were covered from top to bottom with stuffed prizes of varying shapes and sizes.

“Aye look at this lovely pair here!” The stall vendor adjusted his thick rimmed glasses, counting the money. “Y’all get five shots each. Knock down three cans, ya get one of them small critters. Knock down all the cans ye get ‘em bigger ones…” The vendor explained, with an accent Arion never heard before. “Ya shoot the five little fellers there…” He pointed to a small box with silhouettes of soldiers standing to attention. “…Ya get this big ol’buggar.” He ducked behind the counter and when he returned, he was holding a large monkey, roughly the size of Adrian.

“Ok…” Arion was not going to get that monkey, but he could get one off the smaller ones. Maybe.

Arion picked up the old school styled rifle and loaded it. He lined up the sights and pulled the trigger.

**_BANG_ **

Miss.

**_BANG_ **

Miss!

**_BANG_ **

Miss!!

**_BANG_ **

Miss!!!

“AAARRGGG!” Groaning in frustration Arion almost slammed the butt of the air rifle against the stall table but he calmed himself down.

“Crouch down…” Before He could question Weiss pushed him down to her height. She guided the rifle, so the top of the butt was pressing into his cheek. Her chin was rested on his shoulder. “You want to hold your breath when your about to fire, keep both eyes opened and squeeze the trigger.” She stepped away and Arion did as she instructed. Hel his breath and lined up the shot.

**_Bang_ **

“Good job!” The top tin fell to the floor and rolled. Arion was surprised at himself. He turned to Weiss in astonishment.

“Ha-ha…!” He couldn’t help the dopey smile spreading across his face, as Weiss looked slightly proud of him. He dropped the gun on the table, waiting patiently for his prize.

“You knocked over one can kid, you don’t get nothin’…” The vender stated with a smarmy grin.

**_BANG!_** **_BANG! BANG!_** **_BANG!_** **_BANG!_**

Arion and the vendor slowly turn to see Weiss leaning on her rifle, staring at the little box know vacant of the little tin soldiers. “The little lady however gets the big ol’ monkey.”

Weiss was definitely proud of herself.

“How…?” Arion’s jaw hit the floor.

“My studies were varied.” The unexpected sharpshooter happily took her prize with a curtsey. “Thank you.”

“That…makes sense.” Arion slowly followed behind Weiss.

“I don’t know why your so surprised Mr. bunch of unrelated skills.”

“I only learned how to fix plumbing cause I was bored.” Arion laughed threw his hands up in defense.

“How were you bored being a globetrotting mercenary?” Weiss rolled her eye, making Arion’s heart beat a little bit faster.

“I had a lot of time in between jobs, especially the high paying ones. So, I thought why not learn a bunch of useless life skills to fill my time” Arion explained, slowly drifting closer to Weiss with every step. “You don’t want to know the amount of motel sinks I’ve destroyed.”

“I could only imagine.” They laughed together, but it died when the bumped into a gaggle of giggling girls – all with the strong smell of cocktails and wine plastered on multi-coloured skin-tight dresses.

“Hey watch where you’re goin…” The girl in the blue dress sloppily turned around, her attitude changed when she locked eyes with Arion. “Oh… hello tall and handsome…”

 “Sorry about that…” The girl took a step closer to Arion- alarm bells started ringing.

“I’m sure you can make it up to me!” She dragged a painted nail down his chest and Arion stepped back. “C’mon lets have some fun!” She tried to grab his hand, he snatched it away before she could.

“I’m already having fun…”

“Really with Ms. Ironing board chest!” The one in the pink dress chimed in. Arion was really starting to get annoyed.

“At least mines are real!” Weiss bit back, striding forward and grabbing Arion’s arm.

“Oh god, she looks like a twelve-year-old holding that monkey!” With the girl in the green dress comment he was ready to start hurting people. Weiss put her harm in front of her.

“Can you please leave me and my boyfriend alone.” The three girls scoffed and left them alone, but Arion could still hear there insults. However that wasn’t what was playing on loop in Arion’s head. Maybe he didn’t hear her right she might have just said friend and he could leave it at that.

But Arion is a self-proclaimed dumbass.

“B-b-b-oyfriend?” Arion stuttered out, his rapid blinks matching with the word.

“I figured that would make them leave faster.” Weiss turned away to hide her face.

“No yeah good Idea…good idea.” They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Arion did another idiotic thing and spoke. “Don’t listen to them they’re nice.”

_‘WHAT THE FUCK DUMBASS!’_ Arion thought to himself. He held his head in his hands and tried not to make eye contact.

“HAHAHAHA!” Arion moved his index finger to see Weiss laughing.

He blinked.

Then he blinked again.

A chuckle slipped out from his lips which turned into uproarious laughter.

“I can’t believe I fucking said that!” He choked out between his laughter. “I just came out I’m sorry!”

“NO, it’s fine…” Their laughter died out, being overtaken with a jaunty tune. “Where is that coming from?” Weiss strolled in the direction of a crowd.

“It sounds like a folk band.” Arion could hear a guitar, a god-damn banjo and a fiddle, or something at least similar to one.

With every step closer the music got louder and louder, soon Arion could hear the clashing of feet on stone, with a familiar voice soon drowning them out.

“WOOHOO!” Arion pushed through the tightly packed crowd, founding the owner of the voice.

“Ruby?” Weiss turned the red-hooded girl around.

“Hey Wei… sorry no Asch. Look!” She pointed towards the band and another familiar face was playing along with them.

“OSCAR!”

The farm boy was up on stage playing the fiddle like a madman. He was stamping his feet in time to the percussion playing behind him. The kid was having a ball, with a smile wider than his face.

“I forgot he could do that.”  Arion laughed. Ruby was still jumping up and down.

“I didn’t know he could. He’s amazing.” There were stars in Ruby’s silver eyes as she watched Oscar have fun. “We just came out the movie and the band were complaining they didn’t have a fiddle player - he volunteered!”

“Come on!” Arion was dragged to the middle of the circle and was spun around by the smaller girl

“I don’t know about this. I tend to step on toes”

“Don’t worry! I have experience with bad dancers.” Arion was glad that Weiss was leading, since he was always bad at this sort off thing. Weiss guided his arm to her waist, and his hand hovered over her. He’s been this close to Weiss before, but this was different, they were either standing or sitting but this he could screw up.

He could accidently throw her in the ocean.

Or break one of her feet with his damn boots.

Or…

Or…

Or…

A shock was sent through his arm. Weiss was pressing his hand on to her waist.

“I don’t bite.”

They started spinning in time.

Ruby, Oscar and everyone else began to blur.

It was just Arion and Weiss on the floor.

Right now - he could care less about Atlas or the Grimm or Relics or Gods.

He was here, dancing with the girl he cares about.

With people he cared about for the first time in a long time.

Arion was happy.

Shit.

\---------------

An hour till heist

 

The half-hearted cheers of the crowd were somehow deafening when the last couple took a bow and walked off stage. It was clearly worse for Arion, his eyes scrunched up and covering one of his ears. Or it could be that the last performers weren’t technically very good.

“They were in tune for most parts.” Arion said, confirming what Weiss thoughts.

“Yes, they sang an E flat when is should have been an E sharp.” Weiss commented, pushing an errant hair back under her wig.

“Of course you have perfect pitch.” Arion laughed. Weiss wouldn’t call it perfect, but it was pretty close

The host soon swaggered on to stage, his sequined jacket almost blinding her. “Well that was uhh…” He glanced at his data pad “Jezza and Hanna singing ‘Sweet Lovin' Friends’. And next up is a last-minute addition to the talent show…” again the host looked at his pad. “Arion Fallenson and Asch Schwarz singing ‘Love me harder’.”

“What!” Weiss and Arion shouted in unison as a spotlight was shone upon them. Stewards grabbed them by the arms dragging them towards the stage. Weiss tried to pull back, but she was stuck with the six foot seven, three hundred pound steward so she was outclassed in strength but to her surprise Arion wasn’t resisting. He was scared.

A microphone was shoved into both of their hands. She naturally scanned the crowd and saw Nora smiling like a madman in the audience, Ren with his head in his hands.

“I’m going to freeze her solid.” Weiss whispered to Arion, but his face was frozen in fear.

“I’ve nev-v-v-ver done any…anything like this.” He breathed out, the fear dripping from every word. Weiss desperately tried to think about ways to get out of this situation but most included faking a medical emergency. She squeezed Arion’s hand.

“Don’t worry I have.” Arion seemed to ease up but that was gone when the music began to start. Weiss only had a second to read the words that appeared on the holo-screen above.

**W: Tell me something, I need to know**

**Then take my breath and never let it go**

**If you just let me invade your space**

**I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain**

**And if in the moment I bite my lip**

**Baby, in that moment, you'll know this**

**Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss**

**Give me a reason to believe it**

**'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**(Gotta love me harder)**

**Love me, love me, love me**

**Harder, harder, harder**

Weiss was done with her first few verses but it was Ari’s turn and admittedly she was worried since a performance of hers has never gone wrong, but his fear melted off him as soon as he fixed his eyes on her.

**A: I know your motives and you know mine**

**The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind**

**If you know about me and choose to stay**

**Then take this pleasure and take away the pain**

**And if in the moment you bite your lip**

**When I get you moaning you know it's real**

**Can you feel the pressure between your hips?**

**I'll make it feel like the first time**

 

Weiss sighed with a mixture of relief and awkwardness. Arion was doing extremely well but she also realized what the songs lyrics were actually about. But none the less she told herself the show must go on

**W:  'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**A: (Imma love you harder)**

**W: And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**(Love me harder)**

**Love me, love me, love me**

**Harder, harder, harder**

**Love me, love me, love me**

**Harder, harder, harder**

Arion grabbed her hand and spun her underneath her arm. For her first on stage duet with someone Weiss found it was going well.

**A: So what do I do if I can't figure it out?**

**W: You got to try, try, try again**

**A: So what do I do if I can't figure it out?**

**W: I'm gonna leave, leave, again**

 

She was pulled close to Arion and they were hair breaths away from each other, Weiss could feel the heat generated from Arion on her skin.

**W: 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**A: (I'll love you, love you, love you)**

**W: And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**(Love me, love me, baby)**

**‘Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**(Love me harder)**

**And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**A: (Imma love you harder)**

**W: Love me, love me, love me**

**Harder, harder, harder**

**A:(Love me, love me, baby)**

**W &A: Love me, love me, love me**

**(Just a little bit harder, harder, a little bit)**

**Harder, harder, harder**

 

Weiss gave herself a few second to catch her breath and Arion did the same. “That was great.”

“You did most of it to be honest.” Arion sighed. There was no sense of stage fright from before. “You were fa…”

The raucous applause from the crowd cause Arion’s last few words. Weiss turned to them and it appear they were given a standing ovation. Even Ren was whooping alongside Nora.

“That was great you guys.” The host Tried to wrap his arms around both of there shoulders, but Arion sidestepped causing the host to stumble forward slightly. “First great show of the night if you ask me.” He said under his breath. “know if you two will head back to your seat and the judges will decide the winners shortly.”

They both did as requested, but they made a beeline straight for Nora.

“That was so idiotic!” She silently screamed at the red head.

“What! You two looked like you had fun!” She debated back but Arion was the one who refuted that.

“Doesn’t matter! Whitley could have recognized Weiss to early and blow the whole plan!”

“Sorry! I just…”

“Ladies and Gentlemen the judges have decided the Winners of the Lover’s Lantern Singing Contest.” Everyone else in the crowd held their breath as the host opened a gaudy golden letter. He paused for dramatic effect before he bellowed the winners. “ARION FALLENSON AND ASCH SCHWARZ!” The spotlight was put back on them. The host jogged down to them and handed Weiss an envelope. “You tow have just won 500,000 Lien and a voucher for any of Argus’ most romantic restaurants that can be redeemed at any time!”

They entire crowd applauded and whopped. Weiss curtsied and Arion bowed awkwardly. She really needed to do something less active right now.

 

###############

They only had to wait for a few minutes to get on the Ferris wheel and Weiss was happy. Her feet were sore form all the dancing she did. Maybe Ruby was right about heels being torturous lady stilts. The whole night was worth it hovever.

The view from the top of the Ferris wheel was stunning, Weiss could see all of Argus, from the military base to the cities front gate. She took a deep breath and hoped she would never forget this moment. The peace and quiet before the oncoming storm that is Atlas. Suddenly she noticed out the corner of her eye a small light rising from the sea. When she took the time to focus on it she realized it was a lantern shortly being followed by thousands more of them, all of them drifting in the sky like aimless stars. Weiss turned her head to see Arion was also staring at the light dancing across the night sky.

"Can I ask you something?" Arion's tone was not what Weiss expected from someone looking at such a beautiful site. She nodded in response not sure what to say exactly. "In your head is this a date?"

Weiss shouldn't really be surprised by that question, the pair did do what most people would consider date-like tonight, and she did want it to be but she was still taken a back. "Why do you ask?" She answered the question with a question mainly to give her time to think but also to nip a bud of curiosity.

"Cause I really want to do something with you right now and I would feel like an ass if this wasn't a date." Arion’s scaly hand covered hers as she looked into his eyes, light of the lanterns making them seem like molten magma rising from Remnants crust. Weiss leant in closer to Arion and whispered.

"Yes." They've both been in a similar situation before, but something got in the way, Weiss have expected it to happen again. Nothing. No one interrupted when Arion gently placed his free hand on her cheek or when he leant forward like there was no time left in the world and kissed her. She still tasted BBQ on Arion's lips like the art gallery but this time it was mixed with all the sugary sweets they ate at the festival. Weiss wrapped her arms around Arion's neck as he pulled her in closer to him. Wiess' lungs burned as she felt the desperate need for air and she reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. Weiss smirked as she saw the starry-eyed look Arion was giving her.

"Hi." Weiss laughed at all that Arion had to say after. "Smooth Arion."

"Hi." She replied, resting her forehead on Arion's shoulder, taking in the smoky scent of his jacket.

It was at that point both of their scrolls buzzed, it was Weiss who pulled hers out and sighed. It was time. "We need to leave now. I really don't want though." The fear of going back under her father's control flooded back, but quickly dissipated when Arion wrapped both his hands around hers.

"This thing took a while to get up here, so we’ve got a little more time..." and with that said Weiss pounced on the Faunus pushing him down on the rides bench and kissed him again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be coming in a couple of days so no need to be patient!


	23. Heist Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arion and Weiss put the plan into action, praying everything goes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be posted in a few days. You lucky people.  
> I'm slightly pissed I missed the 666 hits mark.

Now that he’s gotten another look at it, Nora was right it does look like a boot.

Everyone else was in position. Blake and Yang were moving to disable the radar tower, Oscar and Ren were on a dingy in one of the military bases blinds pot and everyone else was at the cliffside.

Arion, Weiss and Maria (in a suitcase) with saffron and Adrian, pretending to see them off when they were actually to provide a distraction if needed, were on the other side of the bridge leading to the military base.

“Ok we all ready?” Arion asked cause he wasn’t sure he was. He’d done illegal things, but stealing from the military; borrowed sure, but not stole. Not really.

“Hm.” Saffron hummed and a muffled sound came from Weiss’ suitcase. Arion will just take that as a yes. He nodded towards Weiss.

“I hate to repeat myself but, I was born ready.” She stepped forward but stopped. “Wait I forgot something.”

“What…?” Arion stopped talking when Weiss reached up and kissed the side of his mouth.

“For luck.” She sashayed down the bridge leaving Arion speechless. Saffron stood next to him and elbowed him in the ribs.

“Let’s go Lady killer.” Arion shook his head to regain his senses and staggered after the two women. For some reason the bridge seemed longer than the last time he walked it – wider.

If it was just him and Weiss on a moonlit stroll, it would be romantic as shit right now, but the married woman and the baby sort of spoiled the mood. That and the fact there was a slim chance they could go to jail.

The group stopped in front of the gates where Cordovin was there to greet them, flanked by her two flunkies.

“Miss. Schnee It is very good to see you made the right decision…” Her beady brown eyes were scanning Arion up and down. “…although I do not see the need for your own hired bodyguard. My men are well-trained professionals”

“If I am not mistaken Commander, Mr. Fallenson was professional enough to complete a job your well-trained men could not.” Arion was impressed how easily Weiss changed her tone of voice and manner of speaking, although growing up around elitist is probably the best way to learn. “I am more than satisfied to have him as my personal security.” Arion smiled smugly at Cordovin’s men, the two of them stared blankly back.

“Very well Mr. Fallenson is effective…and seemed to have enjoyed himself at the festival?” Cordovin pointed to the corner of her lip and Arion touched the same spot on his own face. When he pulled away his finger the were smudged pink.

He pulled Drachenklaue off his waist and used it like a mirror. On the corner of his mouth was a lipstick mark. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. “What can I say. Met an amazing girl on the Ferris wheel.” Cordovin scoffed and continued her way toward the landing platforms. He quickly winked at Weiss and pink tinted her cheeks as she rolled her eyes and strode off.

“I also see you have a going away party.” Cordo stopped and scanned Saffron.

“Yes Mrs. Cotta-Arc let me stay at her home while I made my decision.” Adrien waved at the commander, but Cordovin gave him an indifferent look.

“Weiss has been such a help around the house, especially when it comes to Adrien.” Saffron was trying to hold Adrien back from climbing out her arms, since he was aching to give Weiss a good bye hug.

“You shouldn’t have bothered Ms. Schnee with such trivial tasks Miss Arc.”

“That would be Mrs. Cotta-Arc commander!” Saffron might be the one Arion would have to physically hold back tonight.

 

Arion was slowly scanning the entire base. Two guards on the entrance, only a handful at the landing platforms, and the crew manning the main observation room, but it was hard to be sure from down below. It was a skeleton crew. In the corner of his eye he saw the Schnee yacht.

It was at least the length of three train cars, not the biggest boat Arion’s seen, but up there. The design was slightly off putting. The golden trim and pure white hull made it look slightly gaudy – seriously who needs a boat this decadent for a family of five.

Oh wait! Jacqueass Schnee needs a boat that size.

Arion leaned down lightly and whispered to Weiss. “I think your dad is over-compensating for something.” Weiss giggled quietly, but Cordovin snapped her head around.

“Many of us were devastated when we heard you were attending Beacon Academy…” Arion saw Weiss’ knuckles turn chalk white. The way the commander said that also grated against Arion’s skin. “…knowing that you’ll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart.” Arion clamped his lips.

“It was time to get my act together and go back to my roots.” Weiss stopped in front of the jet they were supposedly embarking on, her icy façade never cracking.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see you follow in your sister’s footsteps!” Too bad they were going to have to break this old lady’s heart.

“Absolutely.” Weiss said in an alien voice, luckily Cordovin seemed to be bad at recognizing discomfort. Or maybe she always spoke to these people in a voice that wasn’t hers.

“Although I am confused as to why you did not wish your brother to know about this.” A suspicious look fell on Cordovin’s face, but Weiss and Arion had gone over planned response before they came her.

“Whitley is most likely on important SDC business and I simply could not bother him with trivial matters such as myself.” Weis splayed it perfectly and it seemed to convince Cordovin, but there was still a chance.

“Along with Mr. Fallenson, I‘m sending my two best guards as well for –  a little piece of mind on my part. Of course, you’ll make sure General Ironwood hears of how attentive I’ve been.”

Arion pointed both his thumbs at Leftie and Righty behind him. “Oh, wow with these two on board I will feel much safer, as will Miss Schnee.” Arion tried not to sound sarcastic, but it clearly went over their heads.

“ALLOW ME TO ASSIST WITH YOUR BAG!” Leftie surged forward and grabbed Weiss’ suitcase. “MY WHAT A HEAVY BAG.”

“That’s alright!”

“NONSENSE!”

“ALLOW ME TO ASSIST AS WELL!” Righty followed his twin brother’s lead. Arion assumed they were brothers, tjough they acted more like robots – he’d have to find out.

“I can take care of it by myself.” Weiss tried to pull her bag back, but it didn’t really work. Arion tapped his leg three times to let Saffron know what to do. She nodded in response and whispered to Adrien.

“Just like we practiced.” And holy shit Arion did not expect the set of lungs on that baby. “Oh look at that he’s just going to miss you so much! You should hurry on out of here.”  Discarding the fact Saffron was a bad actor, it seemed to convince to two morons

“A CRYING CHILD!”

“WE MUST CONSOLE IT!”

Weiss turned back to Cordovin once her bad was no back in her hands. “Could I actually use the facilities before we depart?”

There was a tense few seconds before Cordovin nodded. “Lieutenants show Ms. Schnee to the restrooms.”

“YES MA’AM!” Arion though he would have been used to them by now. He wasn’t. He started to follow them, but they stopped right in front of him. “NO NEED TO ACOMPANY US MR. FALLENSON!” Arion laughed to himself.

“I was hired to do a job, and I’ll stop at nothing to keep Weiss safe even if she’s going to take a piss!” He got right into Lefties face, he could see the eyes hidden under his hat, which were a lovely sea green. “But do try and get in my way, see what happens.” He sneered and Leftie stepped back.

“of course.” Leftie and Righty went back on their path with him and Weiss following behind.

“Sorry if I scared you there.” He whispered to Weiss.

“No, you needed to stick with me. I understand.” Arion was feeling better about that now, but they continued in silence. Weiss nodded and phase 2 began.

Arion began pulling the parts for the tranquilizer gun out of Eldhringur and silently built the pistol, he practiced this at least a hundred times, even with a decibel counter. After stealthily clicking the parts into place Weiss handed him the ammo clip.

Two shots.

It turned out Azazel skimped on the ammo. They were only a few feet away from the bathroom door and Arion took the shots.

They both missed. He looked at Weiss with bewilderment. “I should have given this to you…” their escorts turned around, angry and their hands reaching for their weapons. “Knocking you out the old-fashioned way then.”

Arion kneed Leftie in the stomach hard, doubling him over. The Faunus grabbed his shirt collar and trouser leg, he managed to get enough leverage to hoist the solider over his head and slam him onto the ground knocking him out. Arion than moved like wildfire grabbing Righty’s arm and gave him a left hook across the chin, Righty tried to swing but Arion caught it and twisted his arm.  He slammed the foreheads together causing Righty to crumble to the ground. His head started to throb after a few second. “Thanks for the help.”

“You handled it pretty well.” Weiss stepped over Leftie then proceeded to grab his shoulders. “I will help you with this however.” Arion opened the bathroom door using Righty to prop it open. Arion grabbed Leftie by the legs and helped Weiss heave him to the nearest stall once that was the went for the other one. “How long will they be out.”

“Long enough, I think. I hit them hard.” Weiss began to walk for the door,

“Are you guys ok?” Both Arion and Weiss jumped from the sinks, Ruby’s voice in both there earpieces. “Oscar and Ren are in position.”

“Yeah we were just heading to Cordovin’s office.” Weiss replied heading to the door again.

“Ok, I’ll tell Blake and Yang to get ready.” The comms switched off and Weiss opened the door. Arion opened the case letting Maria out.

“Finally! Let’s get moving.” Maria straightened her clothes and pulled her cane form the luggage.

“Okay we go down this hall, then take a left, the stairs are three doors down on the right.” He was at least 90% sure he remembered the right way and made his way down the hall, but Weiss went another way.

“There’s an elevator.” Weiss pressed the call button; Arion could only feel a little pissed about being forced to take the stairs the last time.

Arion stepped in the damn metal box, grumbling about the injustice that was done unto him.  “What floor?”

“Five.” Arion growled. The lift shifted upwards and annoying plinky music started to play from above. “I hate lifts.”

“You were just complaining about having to take the stairs.” Maria pointed out.

“It’s the principle of the thing!” Arion crossed his arms and huffed. The lift dinged and the doors slid open. Arion looked for visible markers and recognized the janitor’s closet. “Just this way follow me.”

The stopped at the familiar oaken doors, they were locked shut. “Damn it.” Weiss let out an exacerbated moan.

“I got this.” Arion pulled a booby pin and flat head screwdriver from his pocket. He jammed both into the lock and worked his magic.

“Since when can you pick a lock?" Weiss asked, crouching down next to Arion.

"Since always-and No. I didn't learn so I could break into places and steal from them, I'm from Vacou but we're not all criminals." Arion shuffled closer to the lock, trying not to get distracted by Weiss. "I learned so cute girls would think I'm cool." Arion turned his head to Weiss to see her smile and roll her eyes. He heard the lock clicking and the door swung open, Arion cockily shrugged. "Verdict?"

"I've seen you fall out of a tree." Weiss patted Arion on the shoulder as she walked into the office, his eyes following her, and he couldn't help but smile. She moved towards the desk and plugged her scroll into a docking station. “Maria keep watch.” The old women nodded, leaving the door open a crack. Weiss checked the screen but then groaned in frustration. “It’s password protected!”

Arion raced over and looked over Weiss’ shoulder “Try Ironwood.” Weiss typed into the keyboard and the computer system played a chime. The screen faded into a picture of a shirtless Ironwood ridging on a horse “That woman has issues.”

“You’re Damn right she does!” Maria chimed in making Arion and Weiss laugh in agreement. Weiss moved the mouse over the icon for her scroll as soon as she opened it up, Jaune’s program went to work shutting down the Base’s water sensor array.

“We’re ahead of schedule.” Weiss beamed, everything went off without a hitch and Arion prayed to himself that it would continue like this.

 “Got one more thing to do though.”

“What…?” She half turned around before Arion pulled her in and leant down kissing her. She tasted just as sweet as she did in the Ferris wheel and the Art Gallery. Apple pie with a hint of mint. They pulled away from each other both grinning. “…was that for.”

“Payback for giving me that lipstick stain on my face.” Arion laughed pulling Weiss closer to him. She pulled him down by the collar and kissed him again. Arion couldn’t get enough of it, but he remembered why they were there. He stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck. “We should talk after this is over.”

Weiss nodded. “You’re right, We should.” She folded her arm and leant on the desk. “Although you shouldn’t flirt with me on a mission.”

“I wasn’t flirting?” Arion asked, parking himself next to Weiss. “Just telling the truth, you are amazing.” Weiss leant her head on Arion’s shoulder, and they sat in silence.

“Why do your eyes change?” Arion froze up.

He was careful.

He must have slipped up somewhere.

Not when things were turning out so good lately.

“Stop sucking face the Atlesian Knights are coming!” Maria shut the door and shuffled towards the desk.

“Weiss I’ll explain everything later. I promise.” She pursed her lips then nodded curtly. She turned back around to see if the program was finished but it only had seconds to go time, he didn’t think they had.

“I suspected you were up to something Calavera!” Cordovin shouted over the loudspeaker, Arion good hear the mechanical whirring of the knights as they got into firing position. “Surrender now and I’ll be lenient but failing that Mr. Fallenson I am offering to pay double what Ms. Schnee is paying, I may also put in good word for you with General Ironwood he could get you a position as a Specialist. Imagine it you could work toward the glory of Atlas!” How dare she say that. Arion would never sell out his friends – he would never sell out Weiss. The cold fire started to blaze in his heart. Arion check the program and it was done, good thing Cordovin was as pompous as she is short. He looked at Weiss, but she was staring at him, pleading with her eyes, almost as if she knew something like this would happen.

“Oscar, Ren, go, now” Arion pulled out Weiss scrolled and handed it towards her. “Stand back!” He slipped on his gauntlets and moved to the front of the desk.

“CORDOVIN!” Arion roared.

“Yes?” Arion was honestly glad he could respond to the smug bitch.

“First of all. FUCK ATLAS!” Arion slammed both of his hand on opposite ends of the desk, boring his claws into the wood. “FUCK IRONWOOD!” He pulled at the furniture, the wood creaking under the pressure. Wires snapped and electricity crackled. “FUCK YOUR MONEY!” He pulled harder and tore the desk from its mounting holding it above his head. “AND FUCK YOU!” With all his might he launched the desk right at the door and on impact they shatter sending shrapnel toward the robots on the other side.

Before the dust cleared, he charged back into the hallway. He was face to face with of the knights but before it could react Arion swiped with an uppercut his claws carving through it like a hot knife through snow.

Arion scraped his claws against the wall, and his new upgrade ignited. Orange flames coated his claws. He grabbed the next one’s neck and tore it form its body. More of the knights were getting up. Arion pointed Drakenklaue’s dust thrower at the rising robots and pulled the trigger, a gout of flame engulfed them. One of the melted machines stumbled forward before collapsing in a heap.

“Targets Acquired!” Multiple synthetic voices called out.

“Freezerburn!” The floor below Arion quickly frosted over, he ran towards a broken Atlesian knight using it as a springboard, gaining him extra height. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the Ice creating a thick mist.

“Target’s Lost! Visual systems Imp…!” Metal scraped against metal as Weiss thrust her blade into the knight’s head.

“I’ve got the ones on the right!” Weiss shouted and Arion charged again becoming a whirlwind of flame and death. He carved up the solitary one and torched the ones that clumped together in groups. Weiss was stabbing and slicing, creating ice spikes to take out groups of them. The mist made sure every attack was a surprise. They fought all the way down the corridor until they reached the elevator. Arion check his Aura levels and thankfully he didn’t burn up much. He looked towards Weiss and saw her dress sleeve had a tear.

“You Ok?” Weiss nodded the rubbed the missing patch of fabric.

“Just a scratch.” Weiss reassured him, holstering Myrtenaster. “Ren and Oscar might need our help.”

“Stop dilly dallying then!” Maria finally caught up, holding a rifle and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button with her cane. Arion and Weiss followed on, Weiss tried to contact both Ren and Oscar but they weren’t answering.

Arion assumed the worse.

“So when did you two…?” Maria tried to ask but was cut short when Arion and Weiss both answered.

“Festival!”

“Are you dat…?”

“Talking about it later!”

“Ok then.”

After what seemed like years in it the elevator finally reached the ground floor, the door where barley open when the trio rushed out back the way they came and out the base.

They ran towards the yacht expecting to see a Battalion of knights on the deck.

They did.

But not intact.

“Hey guys.” Three jaws dropped at the sight of Oscar breathing heavily, sitting on a pile of carved up Atlesian Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this make sure to leave a kudos and a comment if you want.


	24. Arion Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordovin pull out all the stops to make sure our heroes don't get to Altas but so does Arion to try and stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little more gory than the others so when that start I'll put this [WARNING] a few lines before it so you can prepare yourselves if that sort of stuff freaks any of you out.

Arion was swelling with pride.

His little farm boy became a badass.

Arion ran up the gangway and hugged him, lifting him off the ground.

“AAAARGGH!” Arion dropped Oscar back onto the floor, clutching his red stained side.

“What the hell happened?!” Arion lifted his jacket; Oscar’s shirt was torn – he was bleeding.

“It’s just a flesh wound.” Arion pushed him back down, taking off his Jacket and shirt. He began tearing his T-shirt into strips and tied the makeshift bandages tightly around Oscar’s waist.

“That should stop it until we meet up with Jaune!” Oscar nodded and finally relaxed.

“Where’s Ren?” Weiss asked, picking up one of the Atlesian Knights heads, but Arion could see her staring at him. He decided to flex a little bit for her.

“I was doing a quick sweep of the lower levels.” Ren seemed to pop up out of nowhere. “there’s no more crew members and I couldn’t find Whitley.”

“Doesn’t matter at the minute, Oscar take Maria to the bridge. It won’t be hard to find.” Oscar hobbled off, following Weiss’ instruction. “We need to take off now!”

Arion was ready to agree but he heard the twang of a bowstring; instinctually he moved in front of Weiss. He thought it would bounce of his Aura, but it slid right past it. His skin and muscle tore open, the arrowhead lodging itself into his shoulder blade.  

“AARRRRGGGGHHHH!” Arion screamed as his nerves froze, his whole body stiffened. “SON OF A BITCH!”

“ARI!” Weiss ran over and caught him before he fell to the ground. “How did that…”

“Anti-Aura tech! Still in the testing process but it seems to be very effective.” Arion looked in the direction the arrow came from. Whitley was standing on the other side of the pool another arrow loaded.

“Of course, you use a bow and fucking arrow. Only pricks use bows and fucking arrows!” Arion tried to get up but the pain overwhelmed him. His Aura couldn’t heal him with the arrow’s still in him. He reached back but another arrow soared an inch away from his face.

“Don’t move!” He looked angry, which would be terrifying if he wasn’t like 12. “Now everyone but Weiss will get off this boat and surrender themselves over to the military. If you don’t, I will shoot.”

Arion grabbed the arrow shaft and pulled. “I ain’t leaving Weiss!” Arion stood tall in front of Weiss. He wasn’t going to let anyone take her where she didn’t want to.

A second arrow was loosed but froze in front of Arion’s face, incased in a black glyph.

“Whitley stop!” Weiss shouted and her brother shrunk backward. “I am going back to Atlas but not to father!” She strode forward with all the confidence in the world, no fear of being shot in the face, no fear of being in her father’s clutches. “And I will not let you hurt my friends!”

 _“Holy shit! I almost fucking died.”_ Was all Arion could think at the moment. Well that and why Whitley was here. He could have taken this tub to anywhere in Remnant, but he choose Argus. Why at this time and why could he suddenly smell wet dog…

“Oh…shit!” Arion ran his hands through his hair “I figured it out! It’s been in the back of my head for a week, but I’ve figured it out!”

“What?” Ren asked his pistols pointing at the heir, but Arion ignored his question.

“Where are they?” Everyone else looked confused but Whitley looked scared. “Where’s the Faunus you brought to the Lover’s Lantern Festival!”

“I don’t kno…How dare you even…” Whitley stammered.

“Whitley we’re not going to hurt them or tell father about them.” Weiss calmly stepped forward and her brother dropped the bow. “Trust me please!”

“Why should I trust you! You’ve never given me any reason to sister!” Whitley was burning with rage, his eyes never leaving Weiss’. “The one thing I trust you to do is leave me!”

“Whitley no I…”

“All you ever did was leave! You left me alone to spend time with Winter. You left for Beacon leaving me to deal with Father’s abuse, then you left to go on some damn adventure, that’s all you seem to be good at!”

“I never meant…” Weiss’ grip on Myrtenaster loosened- the blade almost falling to the ground. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way and I promise…” Weiss tried to finish but Whitley thudded face first onto the floor. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Sorry but, we don’t have time for this!” Ren was holding a smoking tranq-gun.

“Whoever the hell Whitley brought her show themselves!” Arion shouted and on command Arion saw a set of grey dog ears surrounded by auburn hair pop up from behind the poolside bar. She looked around 16, but she was tall for her age. She had big brown eyes and her hands were covered in small cuts and callouses. Her trousers have grass stains on the knees.

“Hi Weiss.” The young Faunus gave a small wave.

“Engel!” Weiss genuinely looked astonished.

“You know her?” Arion finally grabbed the arrow shaft and pulled it out. “Oh, son of a bitch!”

“She’s the gardener’s daughter!”

“OK! Can we move on!”

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

Everyone turned around to where the deafening noise was coming from.

“Holy fucking shit!” Stepping out of the Argus military base was a giant fuck off mech.

“Prepare to face the wrath of the Atlesian Military!” Cordo shouted.

Weiss ran towards the bridge and everyone else followed except Engel who hoisted Whitley onto his shoulders. “Where the hell did they keep that thing!” She was the first on to burst through the doors. “Maria! Get this boat moving!”

“On it!” Maria flicked some switches and pushed buttons until the yacht thrummed to life. “Hold onto your buts!” The thrusters roared behind them and the yacht skidded off the water into the air. “Does this thing have any defenses?”

“There’s a missile pod, but it’s old.” Engel answered, never letting go of Whitley.

“That’ll have t…” Oscar tried to stand up, but he collapsed again.

“Engel is there a med bay or first aid kit.” Arion propped Oscar up against the wall and Engel stepped forward.

“There’s one in the kitchen.” The dog Faunus wrapped Oscar’s arm around her shoulder still carrying.

An explosion rocked the boat causing everyone to fall over.  “That was just a warning shot!”

Fortunately, he was caught by Weiss in a dip. “Are you ok?”

“I am now!”  Arion smiled but Weiss pulled him back up. Arion switched his comms back on and tried to get in touch with Blake and Yang. “Forget the relay, just head back to the others.”

Static.

“YANG!”

Static.

“Fuck! Blake respond!”

static

“Somethings happened with Blake and Yang they’re not replying.”  Arion grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on along with his jacket. He caught a glimpse of the radar and they were close to the others.

 “Hurry back Weiss. I need you on the ground if we’re going to take this thing down.” Ruby came on comms, at least they knew that group was safe.

Arion heard the launching of another missile being launched, he looked portside to see it heading straight for the bridge, but it exploded way too soon. Ruby shot it before impact but that cause Cordovin’s attention to them.

“DIVE!” Weiss ordered Maria and the yacht lilted forward and the heiress ran out of the bridge, Arion followed having a vague idea of what she’s about to do.

He Loaded some earth dust into Drachenklaue and Eldhringur and as soon as there were close enough to the ground, he and Weiss jumped off the boat and created a wall of stone just in time for the ice dust to contact it. 

“WELL LET’S SEE HOW YOUR RESOLVE HOLDS OUT AGAINST THE MIGHT OF THE ATLE…”

“SHUT UP AND SUCK MY SCALY BALLSACK!” Arion popped his head around the makeshift wall and shouted at the mech.

“Are they actually?”

“Not now Nora, Cordo’s gone nuts!”

“We can see that.” Jaune furiously pointed at the mech. “But that thing is huge. It has to have been built to fight deep sea Grimm which means…”

“It has a hard time against smaller opponents.” Arion and Jaune said together, high fiving afterwards.

“That’s well and good but what about the Yacht.” Qrow tapped the side of the hull with his fist. “One good shot will destroy it”

“And Oscar can’t fight right now, and we can’t let Whitley be injured.” Ren interjected.

“Why can’t Oscar fight and why is Whitley on there.” Ruby asked but Arion was focused on Weiss right now.

“You’ve got an Idea?” Weiss nodded in response.

“My father mainly used this for Prostitutes and drug use so he installed a stealth drive so the press wouldn’t catch wind.”

“Your dad’s a scumbag.”

“I know.” Weiss dragged her hand down her face. She then turned towards Ruby. “You said you needed me on the ground?”

“Not exactly.”

###############

 

Ruby shot up into the sky along with Qrow as the Yacht disappeared.

Arion ran next to Jaune, his eyes tracking Ruby’s actions and waiting for the right moment, but someone jumping from missile to missile was the coolest thing Arion has seen lately.

Ruby started to fall to the ground, but she landed on the massive Ice slide created by Weiss. They then began to jump along the platforms Weiss made with perfect co-ordination.

Nora fired of some grenades to get Cordo’s attention “And you said it wasn’t beach season!” All four of the ducked behind cover.

Arion was bad at range and he didn’t want Weiss to get hurt. He needed to get closer. An idea struck him like lightning.

“Nora! Tee up!” Arion slid into a crouch and the red head stopped behind him, the mechanical whirring of her hammer behind him.

“FIVE!” Arion felt the force of an explosion behind him and cold wind started to cut through Arion’s shirt as he was sent flying by Nora’s strike. But if she wasn’t accurate, he would splatter against giant fingers.

“THINK THIN!” He shouted at himself as he righted himself straight. Thankfully he was on target and he slipped through the mechanical fingers. He tried to catch himself on the forearm using his claws to decrease his momentum, but he bounced off the plated steel. “SHIT!”

He sailed over the mech’s ‘head’, but something clamped onto his ankle. He slammed into the mech. He opened his eyes to see Qrow holding onto the mech with Harbinger. “HAHAHA! Surely you knew Atlas was the father of hard-light dust. Or do lesser kingdoms simply lack proper education.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up!” Arion slammed his fist against the mech, it did nothing except make him feel slightly better. “Thanks!” Arion was quickly pulled up by Qrow. “You’re still old.”

“You’re still a punk.”

“Cordo just Activated shields!” Jaune shouted over comms.

“I just saw that!” Oscar replied.

“Oscar get the fuck back to the kitchen or…!”

“Or what you’ll fly up here and kick my ass!” Maybe the kid has been spending too much time with him, if he only knew. “We need to find what’s generating them!”

“Y’know in Video games the weak spot is normally on the back of the Giant boss.” Ruby suggested, at this point Arion was desperate enough to considerate it.

“Ruby this isn’t a game!” Weiss shouted back.

“I’m just trying to…Look out.” The transmission was suddenly caught off. The cold fire started to flicker in Arion’s chest.

“You are Ants! LOWER THAN ATLAS!” Arion’s nerves were starting to thin.

“Without the shields down we’re going to have to get up close and personal with this thing” Qrow pulled his sword out leaving a massive gash in the metal. Qrow switched Harbinger to gun mode and fired two quick shots.

“Couldn’t agree more!” Arion followed with a burst flame from Drachenklaue, but it only seemed to annoy Cordovin as something was blocking out the sun.

Arion jumped out of the way before the hand hit and Qrow seemed to fly away.

“That’s easier said than done.” Ren called back and he was right. Right now, it was just Arion and Qrow who were close enough to do anything but together they hardly did any damage. But maybe he could slow it down.

“I’m gonna try freeze the cannon cartridge loader-thing.” Arion switch out his empty fire dust for ice dust. “Should slow it down at least!”

“Weiss and I are coming up their hold on.”

The whole mech lurched to the left and Arion dug his claws into it to keep him from falling off.

Once it regained balance, Arion looked in horror as Cordo aimed right at Weiss! He was too slow.

The missiles fired and the cold ember in his chest ignited into a wildfire.

“RRRRRRRAAAAAARGGGGHHHH!” Arion kept slashing at the hull of the robot and tearing away plates of metal.

“CORDOVIN!” He was going to dig through this thing, then rip Cordovin limb from limb! “YOU’RE GOING TO PAY!”

But then a buzzing came from behind, he looked in the direction of the noise.

Weiss and Ruby were ok. She was okay!

They both flew past on a Queen Lancer, but Ruby jumped off landing on the mech with enough force to cause it to stumble backwards into the cliffside.

“Hey Spitfire!” Arion clung on for dear life and Cordovin screamed with anger. It only took a few second for it to recover but the mech was back on its feet, the forward motion dislodging Arion and Ruby.

They both managed to get another holding with their weapons, but they were right in front of Cordovin’s cockpit. Ruby gave the commander a polite wave, whereas Arion slowly extended his middle finger. “This is from Saffron Cotta-Arc you bitch!”

“GET OFF OF ME!” The mech’s hand was bearing down on the cockpit, Arion and Ruby unanimously agreed to let go. Arion landed on something that wasn’t frigid water.

“What if I hadn’t caught you two!” Weiss scolded, but Arion and Ruby smiled at the ex-heiress.

“We knew you would!” Arion and Ruby said in unison but as soon Weiss turned her back they both shared a look of relief.

“I’m really glad you’re okay!” Arion place a hand on Weiss’ shoulder in the vain of holding on to her for stability.

“You didn’t think I was.” She sarcastically bit back.

“Well most people can’t walk away from a missile barrage, but you’re way above most people!”

“Will you to stop flirting and look!” Ruby pointed to the back mech were Ren and Qrow were destroying…

“THE SHIELD GENERATOR!” Weiss aimed her Lancer and flew directly at them. There was as small explosion, and smoke rose form there position, the mechs shield crackled and faded.

“Get on!” Qrow and Ren obliged and sat on the thorax of the lancer.

Arion could see Nora peppering the mech with grenades. But she ran out.

“I’ve had enough of you ingrates!” Cordovin swung the robotic hand down towards Nora, the bitch hit the redhead but fortunately Jaune boosted her Aura just in time.

“NO!” That was the first time Arion had seen Ren angry, but his sense of strange wonderment was soon replaced by dread.

Dread being a cannon barrel.

A hurricane’s worth of wind shot out and everyone was sent flying.

Arion was still holding on to Weiss. He pulled her close and twisted his body around.

His back cracked against the cold stone of the clifftop, but Weiss was safe. He sat up, holding Weiss in a sort of bridal carry, and looked around, everyone seem accounted for except for…

“RUBY!” Weiss called out, but it was Qrow who replied.

“She’s okay, hanging off a cliff, but ok.”

The Yacht was now visible and sent a torrent of rockets at the mech, but they all missed. Cordo returned that attack with missiles of her own. Most were dodged but two hit the hull.

“OSCAR!” Arion screamed. He looked back at the mech, Cordovin’s laughter coming from the loudspeakers.

‘ _There’s no way to stop that thing’_ Arion thought.

_‘But there is’_

_‘No not in front of them. I can’t’_

_‘can’t or won’t!’_

_‘Both. I don’t fucking care!’_

_‘stop being a coward damn it’_

_‘I’m not a cowa…’_

_‘then stop being selfish and protect them!’_

Arion knew a part of him was right. He’s been a coward for too long.

“Please don’t hate me.” He whispered to Weiss before gently setting her down. He stood up and strode forward. Arion looked down at his scroll.

He had enough Aura to pull this off.

“I’m going to distract Cordo so you can come up with a plan!” Arion dug deep and found what he needed. He pulled at it like a recoil starter.

Nothing.

Another step. Another pull.

Nothing.

Qrow shouted something but Airon ignored him he needed to focus.

He pulled again.

His whole body thrummed to life, power and pain, so much pain, flowing through his body.

The cold fire that has burned in him for so long spread through his body, finally being released.

He twisted his gloves off, letting them slip onto the ground.

He calmly removed his shirt and jacket, tying them both off around his waist. Arion doesn’t want them to get destroyed. Weiss picked them out for him. He wants them to remember her by after this.

Every sense became heightened. He could count every rivet on that mechs leg. The cold air became sharper against his skin. He could smell oil and alcohol and lotus and sweat and roses and blood and apple pie. He could hear breathing and tweeting and waves crashing and metal cutting through stone. He could hear his heart beating like a drum.

Slow. Steady.

Calling for war.

He needed to focus; he couldn’t let his sense overwhelm him.

He thought of Rhea. Her bright green hair and golden eyes. The sweet smile she always gave him. The games they used to play. She must be so different now. Would Arion even recognize her?

He thought of Kirion. The mop of brown hair and bushy brown bear always hiding a stern smile. Brown eyes always looking like pools of honey in the blistering Vacuo sun, warm and fatherly yet somehow filled with pain. Arion could still feel his tail accidently thwacking against his head.

He thought of his Mum. Morriga. He may never see her again. All he’ll have are the memories of her dark grey hair, always up in a bun. Her singing which always soothed him out of a panic attack. Her beautiful face paired with her silver eyes.

[WARNING]

He thought of Weiss- how this was to help her.

No matter how much he thought about those he cared about it couldn’t stop the pain.

“AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG!” He collapsed on to the ground, his fingers digging into the cold stone.

Tears fell and sizzled on his flaking skin.

Scales crawled across his arms like some horrible disease. Blood flowed from his fingernail as the skin stretched and broke underneath.

Red covered the claws that burst from his fingers.

“Arion…?” He snapped his head to Ruby who managed to climb up. Her face twisted in fear.

“Get back!” he shouted, feeling them beginning to grow. He tried to scream in pain again put all that came out was flame.

“HAHAHAHA! Do you honestly think one man can stand up to this!” Arion was staring straight down the cannon barrel. His feet were hanging of the edge, just where he needed to be.

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re a stuck-up condescending bitch!” Arion spat, blood and fire following soon after. “When I’m done turning that mech into a twisted scrapheap…AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!” The mech lowered the cannon slightly. It was working. Arion hacked up more fire and blood, the taste of ash and iron in his mouth. “…Know that I sacrificed my friends and the woman I care about just to beat you!”

“ARI!” He turned his and saw Weiss racing towards him, her face was twisted into worry. She didn’t need to be, but seeing her face elevated some of the torture. “What the hell are you doing!?”

He let himself fall forward.

Everything slowed down, air rushed by his ears and he felt them burst through his skin.

Arion stopped falling and soared.

For the first time in a long time.

His feet skimmed across the water, as he steered upwards. He rose high above Cordovin, basking himself in the moonlight.

Missiles were fired and Arion smiled. He rocketed towards the projectiles backhand the closest one away.

He tore another one in half and shot fire at another.

Arion slammed feet first into the mech and stood proudly atop it - his wings fully unfurled and tail whipping behind.

"What type of a monster did you bring into Argus!" Cordovin screamed, the rage and confusion palpable to Arion and he laughed. A real laugh. Hearty and full of life, he hated it beyond reason, when those wings were out, that’s when he feels truly like himself.

But he hated that word since it described him to the letter.

He roared, fury dripping from his inhuman cry, unknowingly sending more blood splattering from his mouth. The wind was whipping through his ebony hair catching on the dark orange membrane of his wings. "A monster... Well you're half right." He let out a burst of flame from his throat, lighting up the night sky with orange, red and yellow. "I AM ONE OF LAST THE DRAGON FAUNUS!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been really fun to write and I hop you guys enjoyed it and if you did make sure to leave a comment or a Kudos or both or not, I'm not your mum do whatever the hell.  
> Also I maybe should have mentioned this before but If any one wants to make art and shit of Arion go ahead and make sure to send me a link so I can see what awesomeness you guys come up with.


End file.
